Sinners and Saints
by One Red Shoe
Summary: Imagine history didn't go as planned. Neville Longbottom was targeted as the chosen one, and the curse rebounded but also killed the infant. Harry Potter grew up with his parents living. Albus Dumbledore dispatched Voldemort as soon as he showed his face again in Harry's first year. How would these events change everyone's lives? Completely alternate reality.
1. Why Can't She See?

**Disclaimer:- **_I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this story._

oOo

**A/N:- **_This little story is written to the prompt given to me by Petit Mule. If you would like to know exactly what she asked, it's on my profile page. So, here you go lovely, this one is all for you._

**Here is the 0riginal brief for the story.**

A SS/HG pairing with a HEA.

It's a post-Voldemort world. He died the first time in their first year at Hogwarts, whatever, but Harry didn't kill him.

Dumbledore is alive, meddlesome and not so kind.

HG is head girl. One night she patrols corridors and overhears a conversation between Ron, Harry and their girlfriends. She realizes that they have used her since first year to do their homework and never cared for her. They called even her mudblood. They still see her as an ugly weirdo. She's no beauty but not a monster either. She's plain Jane but, Beauty is in the eye of beholder. She doesn't have friends since early childhood. She's lonely.

Before she can react and make her presence known, Snape catches her and silences her (physically or magically). He's still the "bastard" we loved but she reminds him of his younger self when he was bullied by Marauders. So he takes her under his bat's wing but in a Slytherin way (to be kind without showing it).

Ginny could be Hogwarts **, greedy and ready to anything to tie knot with a wealthy wizard. She may even be evil if Voldie survive till 2nd year and she played with Riddle's diary.

Ron is friends with Harry but very jealous (of his money, his fame, his looks, pick your choice). Harry's parents are still alive. HP is a brat like Draco in JKR books.

SS and HG learn to be friends and more. He takes advantage of her but he's Slytherin Head no angel. She could be under or off age, it doesn't really matter (17 or 18? one doesn't become cleverer in one day, it takes years to understand how the world goes).

I prefer that he's her first not because of "purity" but because a girl deserves to discover sex with a well practiced partner and not a fumbling teenager. It's less romantic than to make love with one's sweetheart but more enjoyable.

It's a journey where she learns to overcome Houses prejudices and to know who her true friends are. She learns to love and be loved. Severus too. He's possessive and jealous but learns to trust her.

He had his share of lady friends but nothing long lasting because of his job in a boarding school. He may have had affairs with staff members, or Narcissa, Bellatrix, etc... Suit your fancy.

Lily and he were lovers before their breakup in 5th year. She came back to him after her engagement to James and they had a torrid love affair. But she married James anyway. Until Harry came to Hogwarts and he saw that he looked like James, Severus wondered if he was his son.

I like it when Snape is a downright git, making awful (but so funny) nasty comments, when he's unfair to every student but Slytherins ones. In a twisted way it shows his concern for his little snakes who are bullied by other students and not liked by other professors.

He's a Casanova but a discrete and dark one. Women like bad boys but their reputation too. So he doesn't brag about his conquests. People don't think that he has an active sexual life.

At first, Hermione doesn't understand that she's an easy mark so she may be jealous of another woman (I don't know who). Jealousy is something Snape can rely upon, because even after he's discarded them he doesn't like someone else to play with his toys.

He's a little self-centred and self-serving. If it's benefits both, all the better because he always tries to kill 2 birds with one stone. He would protect what's his fiercely.

sSs

**Chapter One – Why Can't She See? **

Hermione Granger carefully enlarged the books she'd brought back after the holidays, and placed them neatly on their shelf. _Being home for Christmas had been great. Pity we worked most of my holidays, well I guess we were volunteering at the homeless shelter. It was fun, but this was our last Christmas together before they leave for Australia._

_The boys said they might call, but I guess they were too busy. I did miss Ron though._ She sighed and smiled, but it quickly lost its lustre, she somehow felt that thought made her feel very strange. She shook her head to clear it. _I'm glad I'm back_, she looked around her little bedroom.

Having a boyfriend wasn't everything Hermione had thought it would be. She had always had the idea that the man she was with like that, would want to see her as often as possible. Would be happy to spend time with her, and would be respectful and considerate. Ron was none of these things, but he was hers. She picked up the rest of the books and flourished her wand.

Being Head Girl had its privileges, your own room in your own quarters. The only catch was, you had to share a small common room with the Head Boy. "Hey Granger, your fan club's here." Draco Malfoy's arrogant tones cut across her thoughts. They were not as annoying as they use to be, but still, her smile faltered further as she opened the door to the smirking wizard. Not at the blond wizard with the steel grey inscrutable gaze, no, she was just a tiny bit peeved with Harry, and more so with Ron.

"I'm not the door man for your pet goons, you know," Draco sniped, and gave her an unreadable look. Then seeing her expression wane further, he shook his head, "I don't know what you see in them, Granger. Honestly, you are so far out of their league."

Hermione misunderstood what he was saying, and her eyes narrowed. "Just shows what you know, doesn't it," she asserted curtly and pushed past him. He sighed, watching her skipping down the stairs in a temper, oblivious to what he actually meant.

The Slytherin wizard lent on the balcony above, and watched their reunion. _Why can't she see that they're using her?_ He raised an amused eyebrow_. Never the less it's entertaining watching their scowls in response to her bossiness._ He cackled to himself, as Hermione scolded the boys for not contacting her through the Christmas holidays, apparently ignorant to their black looks.

There was a nasty edge to their expressions that Draco didn't like. No matter how amusing it was, he did not condone their treatment of her. While the house revelries were fierce, he respected Granger, but she seemed to be a complete babe in the woods.

Academically she had no rivals, and he'd heard it from his godfather that she was a complete year older than everyone else. Her apparently careful parents, taking a long time to decide to send their only child so far away from them, into a community they knew little about. Consequentially, while everyone else in their year was just coming of age, she was well over the threshold of adulthood.

Draco realised, he had struggled to keep up with her, and he wasn't surprised to find out this year that she did indeed have an eidetic memory. Regardless of this fact though, they'd always had a healthy competition for top of the class going. It had been his hope this year that they may have become friends. He sneered, if it wasn't for these two sticking their noses in all the time.

He didn't fancy her. It was a well known fact amongst his friends; he did not swing that way. However, the thing that concerned him the most, were the other things. Rumours he'd heard on the grape vine that were definitely, of the cruel variety.

Without warning the door opened once more, and Draco watched his god father step into the room. The effect was almost predictable, Granger smiled and said, "Good evening Professor," Snape acknowledged her with a polite bow of the head.

Harry Potter scowled and glared at the Head of Slytherin, but it was the anaemic look on Weasley's face that passed for a scowl, which made Draco want to laugh until he wet himself. He watched his Head of House survey the scene with distain, then glance up and start climbing the stairs. As always, in public his expression was inscrutable.

The two Gryffindor wizards watched his progress. Ron turned on Hermione, instantly on the attack, "How come, he's allowed to come waltzing in here any time he chooses?" he hissed at her, glancing knowingly at Harry.

"Professor McGonagall can as well, Ron," Hermione stated, without grasping his meaning.

"Yeh but its Snape, you know; the greasy git," his expression turned malicious, "you could end up raped and murdered in your bed."

"Ronald, what an awful thing to say," her voice was deadly serious. "He would never do that, he's always a perfect gentleman," she asserted, her petite nose skyward.

Harry seized on her defence of the wizard, "Sounds like 'Mione's got a crush, to me," he teased nastily.

Hermione fought not to blush, even as her mouth dropped open, "I-I do n-not," she stuttered, then seeming to control herself, she scolded, "Giving people proper respect is nothing more than common courtesy, Harry."

Harry gave her a stern look, he didn't like being put in his place, _stupid little Mudblood. I wish I could find someone else to do my homework_, his brain pondered. But he plastered an oily smile on his face, "Don't be so touchy, 'Mione, I'm only teasing," he simpered, _Like Snivellus would look at you, you silly Bitch_.

The spoilt black-headed aristocrat considered further, _Some of the lookers I've seen him with a Ministry functions_... his eyes raked over Hermione's well hidden body. From her sensible oxfords, up the calf length heavy brown woollen skirt that fell like a hessian bag. Then her white blouse buttoned to her neck under the matching loose fitting brown jumper that hid the remainder of her figure from view. Finally to her plain face with no makeup and the rats nest she called hair, which never seemed to be tamed. _He'd never give you a serious look, you frigid little prune._

Swallowing down the shudder as he did it, Harry raised his finger and stroked her pale cheek, its softness and smoothness lost on him. "Did you have a chance to finish my notes, over the holidays?" The voice he used was every bit as slick as the smile, and Draco winced, listening.

Turning to his godfather, he cast a silencing charm so they couldn't hear down stairs. Snape merely raised an eyebrow in question, "It's really starting to get to me, the way they treat her. She is so much better than them. They're using her," he huffed. "Mister perfect bloody Harry Potter. He's such a slimy little prick. I'd love to kick his arse. She just can't see what they're doing."

Both Slytherins turned to listen again, as Hermione literally started running nervously to the stairs, "Oh yes, course I did, there're in my room, I'll get them," she enthused.

Harry smirked, "No hurry, bring them up to my room in the morning," he smoothed, examining his fingernails closely, to hid his expression.

"Oh... O-kay. H-harry," she stuttered breathily, sidled awkwardly back up to them. Harry turned and started to walk out, without even saying goodbye.

Ron watched after his friend a moment before he realised what he was doing. Without warning, the redhead grabbed Hermione; her squeak of alarm was lost in the wet, sloppy kiss the young woman suddenly found herself on the receiving end of. "See ya later," Ron said, as he wiped the excess saliva off his mouth onto her sleeve.

"Y- you're going," she stuttered, giving him a confused look and flinching as she watched him wipe his mouth. Ron looked at her as though she was stupid, and then smiled half heartedly. "I… I thought we could… spend some time together," she ventured uncertainly.

The redhead barked a laugh, casting a quick glance at Harry, their eyes locked in what was apparently a private joke. Ron slapped her on the backside quite roughly, "It's not as if you can offer me anything, now is it, love? I'll catch you at breakfast," and before she could react they were both gone. Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes, as she rubbed her stinging behind.

She carefully sank into the lounge in obvious hurt and confusion. She'd been looking forward to seeing her friends. _Well I've seen them now, why does it feel so wrong?_

She was still unable to fathom what Ron had said to her. _What could he have meant? I've got lots of things to offer._

Up on the balcony, Snape's eyes narrowed. "You're right," he said, "and something needs to be done."

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she heard voices descending the stairs, _Funny_, _I forgot about them_.

As she was pondering this, a rich baritone commanded her attention, "Miss Granger, a word if you please," her Professor purred at her.

"Oh, err… yes sir." Hermione stood automatically, waiting for his words.

"Miss Granger, I find myself in need of a lab assistant this term. I was wondering if you would consider the position."

The young woman blinked several times, _oh yes I would love that_, she sighed internally. However, this was unexpected; her Potions Professor had always labelled her work, adequate. "Wouldn't you rather have Draco?" It hurt to ask, because she was afraid of the answer, but it would appear logical.

"I believe I'm asking you, not Mr. Malfoy," he stated evenly.

Hermione nodded, her heart doing a little somersault in her chest, and this quickly took her out of her depth, "Y-yes, sir," she managed trying to clamp down on her reaction, as she fought the flush that bloomed on her cheeks.

_Ah yes, my innocent little kitten. Such a pretty blush, could it be, you harbour a secret passion for your dark Potions Master, I wonder?_ Snape bowed his head once, he continued, his thoughts still hidden. _Would you allow me show you the exquisite creature craving release from your moth like exterior? You could be such a butterfly, would you let me? I wonder, _he pondered further, _Oh, how my hands long to shape you - mould you to perfection. _

In a calculated move he raised just an eyebrow, and watched her quiver in response._ Of course I would claim you as mine if I did that, mark you as my own._ Intrigued with the idea he'd just had, he said out loud, "Very good Miss Granger, eight o'clock tomorrow evening don't be late."

"No sir," the Gryffindor witch said solemnly.

xox

The first two weeks following the Christmas holidays, were the coldest the Scottish winter had managed to throw at the residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for some time. Snape was not happy, not only had his latest amour had fled with the cold, but his new assistant, who had proven to be very useful and proficient in the lab, was showing herself to also be completely clueless in matters of the heart. She had misinterpreted all of his hints

Severus had taken it upon himself to watch her interactions with her so called friends more closely. What he saw made his blood boil; it was his time here at school all over again. She continued to trail after the Weasley whelp, regardless of his cool treatment of her, seemingly completely unaware she was being used.

The young woman had easily grafted herself into his mind, in his head she had grown into her nickname. It matched her status as ingénue perfectly.

The Potions Master sighed. He gave the _special ones_ affectionate names, and that's exactly what his Slytherin brain saw her as. Someone worthy of his attention, affection and protection, in his twenty or so years as a teacher there had only been three, and this was the first Gryffindor.

But what to do about her _friends_, his lip curled into a sneer. He swirled the ice in his glass as he thought. The crackle of a pocket of resin as it boiled and sizzled in the wood on the fire, only made him raise an eyebrow minutely, he was so deep in thought.

Tonight on his rounds, Snape had issued detention and house point deductions in the fourth floor corridor, when he'd caught the Weasley boy inflagrande in with Lavender Brown. Yet only this afternoon he'd caught the ginger menace in the head boy and girls shared common room, slobbering all over _his_ little kitten. _The dear girl jumped away quick enough when I came through the door, she's getting there but my influence is not absolute yet. _

_Of course perfect Potter has guilt written all over his titled smug face, as well._ Severus suspected the little prick was setting them both up for his own amusement. _Mind you, Weasley's such a sucker, licking Potter's arse at every given opportunity._

_Of course that's nothing to the female red-head, what a sycophantic little slut she is. It's obvious Ginevra Weasley is planning to marry well to get out of the squalor she's been raised in._ He shook his head, _so much like Lily; both in looks and temperament_.

The Potions Master wanted to scream at Hermione to wake up, and above all he wished to warn Weasley to keep his filthy mitts off, what Snape already thought of as his personal property. He had yet to even touch her, but as certain as day turned to night, she was his. Her every flustered squeak, elevated pulse and shallow breathing whenever he was near, told him so. He smiled serenely as he took a sip of his liquor.

The memory of Lily, he scoffed, the Potions Master had no time for any of them, but especially not for Lily Potter, and her idiot husband. In fact there were several comparisons between young Miss Weasley and the sainted Mrs Potter.

Mind you, when they were both just fifteen and still at school, Lily Evans had taught Severus Snape a painful but very valuable lesson. Never get emotionally attached. She was his first and biggest mistake. He had fancied himself in love with her, in their fifth year. She'd fawned all over him, even given him her virginity.

However, it didn't take long for her to prove herself merely a gold digger. He barked a laugh at the irony of that situation. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now there's another redhead with green eyes, this time after James' son. Never the less Lily Potter had shown him how things were. It was after Lily had dumped him for the richer James Potter that Snape had worked out a life truth. Take what's on offer then move on.

This had been sage advice, because six months before her wedding the then Lily Evans had realised what a mistake she'd made agreeing to marry James Potter. She had come slinking back to Snape secretly and he had revenged himself on her for her desertion. For those many months he had shown her exactly how talented his fingers, tongue and cock had become in the intervening years.

After thoroughly ensnaring her senses, her heart and probably her soul, his revenge was complete. The night before her wedding, when a good little witch should have been sitting in her ivory tower waiting for the morrow, Lily Evans was wantonly writhing in ecstasy under the expert ministrations of Severus Snape.

He made her body sing, and he knew no other would compare to him. That's why he was so popular with the witches in their circle of friends. That final night he marked her as his with a bite she would be unable to hide; then he'd cut her loose, cast her out to face the foolish fop she called a fiancée.

One day about six years later, he'd caught sight of them from behind, in Diagon Alley. Snape quickly discovered his time with her before her marriage had excised any feelings he had for her. What had shocked him, however, was the small boy with a mess of straight black hair, could it be possible she had hidden something from him. Rousing himself from his recollections he laughed, then wandered off to bed.

Next morning, as had become his habit this last two weeks, his eyes strayed to the Gryffindor table, zeroing straight in on a conversation that was obviously about his little kitten. The silly bints were casting evil eyes towards her. The witch in question was, as usual oblivious to the discussion; she had her head stuck in a book.

He cast a discrete amplification charm for his ears only, so he could hear what, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown were so busy discussing. What he heard, took all his self control to stop himself hexing them into next year.

"Look at the silly bitch, Malfoy did her a favour in fourth year. Making her teeth grow like that, at least now they're almost normal," Ginny snipped nastily.

"Yeh, but look at the rest of her," Lavender added, "fizzy brown hair, no makeup; if she does have a figure, which I doubt. It's hidden under those too big robes she wears so tightly buttoned." They both cast her spiteful look and scoffed.

Another vicious sounding laugh passed between them before Ginny inquired, "Have you ever seen her naked?"

Lavender shook her copious straw blonde hair, "No, she dresses in the bathroom, bet she's covered in hair down there. Not even Ron's had a look; she won't let his hands even stray, to cop a feel." The last thing the Potions Master heard was, "It's a good job he's got me, poor Won Won," she finished in a pouty little voice.

Snape drew an audible breath, prompting Minerva next to him to turn and look. He cancelled the charm and smirked at the Transfiguration Mistress. _So, all four of them know Ron is leading my little one on. This stops as soon as I see an opportunity. There's no point saying anything to Minerva or Albus, they always have been very Potter centric. _

Imagine history didn't go as planned. Neville Longbottom was targeted as the chosen one, and the curse rebounded but also killed the infant. Harry Potter grew up with his parents living. Albus Dumbledore dispatched Voldemort as soon as he showed his face again in Harry's first year. How would these events change everyone's lives?


	2. Maybe This Is Wrong

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, Written purely for the love of the characters and situation._

sSs

**A/N:- **___This story is a gift for Petite Mule, who gave me the very interesting prompt, available on my profile page if you wish to see it._

_I would like to take this opportunity to stress once more, that this story has __**NO**__ ties to Canon, and should not be read as such. Any comments I receive that inform me that I've mixed up Harry and Draco, or that there is, -no way these characters would behave like this,- will be ignored.___

_I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, Theodore Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Rodolphus has been killed though at some time before the point of this story, so Bellatrix is now a merry widow type character. Who, in this alternative reality is decadent and very frank, but definitely not evil nor insane. I hope you will give her a chance before you slam your minds closed on her. _

_About the middle of this chapter I have placed (1), to those familiar with my work you will know where to look for the piece of music that accompanies this scene, for those who don't it will be in my end notes, usually along with a recommended track on you tube._

_hHh_

**Chapter Two – Maybe This Is Wrong**

It was almost the end of January now, but despite the freezing winter temperature outside, the young woman working over the large cauldron, was actually over-heating. A combination of the environmental control charms on the rooms within the castle, and the heat emanating from the fire under the large vessel they used for the Hospital brews. This discomfort, however, was then only secondary to the intensity of the goosebumps running up and down her in little ripples of sensation.

Hermione Granger had never felt anything like this before. Over the last month, her Potions master had been slowly infiltrating every one of her senses. She had grown to love their times together, but also to almost fear the sway he seemed to unconsciously have over her. In him, she found a mind equal to her own, someone able to discuss anything with her.

However, the thing that mystified her was her physical responses to him. They occurred every time he hovered near her, as he was now, reducing her to a stuttering puddle of flustered excitement. He was close enough behind her for his fragrance to be intensified by the heat from the cauldron, and it ensnared her completely. The rustle of his robes filled her ears and the heat of him, sent a pulse straight to her core. _Nothing_ had ever excited her like this.

As she stirred the large cauldron, the young woman fought not to simply lean back into what she was certain would be the heaven of his chest, and it was this very thought that caused her great consternation. For one thing, she had never had a thought like that before, and for another, it felt very much like cheating on Ron.

Even if she wasn't very satisfied with Ron, and she was confused because he had never made her feel like this. As she kept stirring, she considered, _At least Ron's real and not a sophisticated Slytherin that will never look at me seriously anyway_. But, her mind was completely taken by the haze of lust she was currently feeling. The sudden sound of a tinkling bell snapped her attention back to the room.

Snape moved, and coldness enveloped her back. He muttered something under his breath before addressing her. "I shan't be long, when the brew is finished bottle it."

With that he disappeared into his office. As she continued to stir, Hermione was certain she could hear him speaking to someone. The now obvious female voice suddenly became shrill. Then it abruptly went quiet, and she heard no more. The brew finished, she waited for it to cool enough to bottle, while she cleaned up. It was still only early, and she wondered if there was anything else he wished her to do.

Hermione glanced towards the office door, he still had not returned, and it had been quite some time. Looking again, the Gryffindor witch wondered if she should knock. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door knob finally turned, and he put his head around the door. As he did this, she noticed there was still a female voice, and it sounded quiet close to the door. _Why couldn't I hear that before, could he have been using a silencing charm?_

"Is there anything further you wish me to do?" Hermione inquired.

"No, that will be all tonight, something has… err come up that requires my immediate attention."

Hermione caught a peel of giggling, and greatly confused, she said, "Oh, okay, sir. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Granger." Hermione collected her belongings and made for the door, pondering why the feared and straight laced Potions master had a giggling female in his office.

xox

The next week was hectic, and the incident the previous Friday slipped from her mind. Harry had handed her more work to do than she thought he should again, she didn't mind helping him with his work. But she actually suspected that he was asking her to do more than that lately. When she had spoken to him about it, he assured her it was only this one time, and it was because they had Quidditch, but this was happening more and more lately.

Even though this had not sat well with her, she had completed the work. However, now he had just landed another pile in her lap, with less than a thank you for the last lot. She was left sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall in surprise and sudden anger. These feelings intensified when she was roughly grabbed by Ron, right in front of everyone and had her lips assaulted by an almost brutal and uncaring kiss.

This time however, as he clapped her hard on the shoulder, it was she who had the urge to wipe away his saliva and there was tears stinging her eyes. She almost felt violated by his manhandling, it had been so callous. This feeling only intensified as she thought about it, and especially when she tasted the coppery tang of blood in her mouth, where he'd pushed one of her teeth through her lip. _This feels so, is so wrong, what's wrong with him?_ _It was almost like the kiss was a reward for accepting the work, but that couldn't be right, could it? _

Terribly confused by what had just happened, Hermione glanced down at what Harry was asking her to complete, it was the Potions essay Professor Snape had set on the uses and preparation methods of Mandragora. Surely he knew this was simply revision.

A pair of dark eyes had watched the whole incident, and especially Hermione's reaction to it. Snape had to fight himself to stop the hex forming on his lips, until he smirked slyly as a delicious idea occurred to him. He was sitting close enough to see what had been thrust at her, and had recognised the homework. _Here's my chance to start kitten's education_.

xox

Before she knew it, it was Friday night again, and Hermione was on her way down to the Dungeons to be her professor's assistant.

Tonight when she entered, the Potions master was sitting at his desk marking. His lips started to twitch into a smile, and cocking his head to one side, Severus greeted her. "Good evening, Miss Granger, I have two special assignments for you tonight."

"Yes, sir," the young woman replied dutifully, ready for the work she so enjoyed.

Replacing his quill in the ink pot, Snape rose from his desk. "Very well, Miss Granger, sit here."

"Pardon, sir?"

"Surely, I was plain. Sit here."

"I'm sorry, sir. That's what I thought you said." She looked at him quizzically and sat.

"Miss Granger, I wish you to look at three seventh year essays please. I have obscured the handwriting and the names, I will leave you to read them and I want your opinion when I return."

Severus placed the essays in front of her. Hermione sat quietly and read them, the three essays were identical, except one seemed to stop abruptly about two thirds the way through.

When her professor returned, he had shed his robes and frock coat. She had never seen him without them. He also had his sleeves rolled up, and wore a black heavy cotton work apron. "Well?" he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"T-they're all the same," Hermione stuttered. "Identical, copied verbatim."

"True, Miss Granger. I want you to suggest the mark I should give."

"I'm sorry, sir, but if I were marking them I would fail all three, the two who copied and the person who allowed it."

"Well that would mean I failed four people, seeing the only work that went into these three essays, seems to have come from you." He waved his wand, and she found herself staring at Harry, Ron and Lavender's essays. He watched her blanch, and look at him horrified.

"B-but… I… you can't," she squeaked.

"Oh, but I can, and it's only fair."

"But I've never failed anything b-before," she whispered.

"No, little one, and if you know what is good for you, you will make certain this never happens again." Hermione's shock at his words, registered plainly on her face. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for allowing people to copy you work," he added.

"But I… they weren't suppose… I'm sorry," her voice trailed off, and her head bowed in confusion. Harry had copied what she had given him word for word, and then let Ron and Lavender do so as well. He always assured her he changed things before he handed them in.

"Allowing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown to use you is wrong. They should be doing their own work."

"Are you going to report me?" Her lip was quivering.

"It would make very little difference if I did," he turned the swivel chair so she was facing him, and squatted in front of her. There were tears balanced precariously, just on the brink of falling from her long lashes. "We all know that nothing would be done about it. Or worse you would be the only one to get into trouble for it." Severus' finger lifted her chin, "Why don't you stand up to them, Hermione?"

Finally one tear, quivered a moment then cascaded down from its perch. The young woman shrugged, no one had ever taken an interest in her like this before. "I d-don't know," she managed. "I-I s-still can't believe they'd do that to m-me."

Snape's eyebrow cocked, he'd not meet someone so fiercely loyal before. _For an intelligent woman, she certainly is dense, that's a Hufflepuff trait._ "Well, how do you explain this then, Miss Granger?"

"I-I c-can't, s-sir, I… they're my friends," her eyes were still swimming with tears, and burning with pain.

Snape sensed exactly how close she was to seeing the truth, so he didn't push it any further. He would rely on her intelligence to fathom the problem. Brightening, he changed the subject, and handing her a handkerchief, said, "Come on, little one. Dry your eyes, I wish you to help me test a Potion."

"What kind of Potion?" her still miserable and sniffily voice asked.

"Well, actually it is a commission for a friend. She owns a company that makes magical beauty products, and it's a new shampoo and conditioner, especially formulated for fly away hair such as yours."

"Oh," Hermione said, instantly taking an interest despite herself. "I've tried everything, and nothing has ever helped this," she sounded even more dejected, as she patted her hair absently.

"Well, shall we," I think you'll be surprised." Cupping his hands around her elbows, Snape helped her up. "Come," he smoothed.

Hermione vaguely wondered how he was going to test out a new hair Potion on her, but she followed him without question. Once they were in his office, he locked the floo, and then warded the door. Hermione gave him a questioning look, but said nothing, as she gazed around the room.

In the corner he'd apparently conjured a tiled area – as it hadn't been there earlier. It was complete with a chair backed up to a basin, not at all unlike a Muggle Hairdressers. This must have been what he was doing while she was reading the essays. Hermione cringed internally, _Oh, those essays, I have to say something to them. What they've done is wrong. Damn, why did they have to do that?_

"Sit, please," her musings came to an end. She sat and watched as her professor, cast "_Impervius_," under his breath several times. "Are you ready?"

It suddenly seemed to dawn on Hermione, what was about to happen, "Y-you're not g-going to wash my hair, are you?"

Her squeak was met with an amused chuckled, "Well, how else am I going to test the Potion. Relax," his voice smoothed, "you might actually enjoy it." His voice suddenly seemed a lot closer to her ear and lower, "I am told I have very talented fingers," was said in almost a seductive rumble.

Hermione shivered, and felt dampness invaded her underwear, she heard an almost inaudible chuckle at the noise that elicited from the back of her throat. "Oh," she managed in a burst.

Using his wand, to produce warm water, the Potions master thoroughly wet her hair. She swallowed her embarrassment when she felt his fingers spreading the shampoo through her normally unmanageable frizz. Then she was in heaven, Hermione felt his strong fingers massaging the lather into her hair. The pressure just right and it was taking all her resolve not to moan in pleasure.

She hadn't noticed that soft music had started wafting from somewhere; her excited gasp sounded over the exquisite sound of piano and cello filled the room. (1) "Shh, my little kitten." Hermione was left with her heart thumping in her ears, what he'd purred to her had been covered by the sound of the warm water washing away the shampoo. Leaving the young woman wondering exactly what she'd heard.

If she'd thought the act of washing someone's hair was mundane, all her misconceptions flew out the window when the luscious conditioner touched her scalp. Snape seemed to be coordinating his attentions in time with the rises and falls of the music.

_Was this how, being turned on felt_, Hermione wondered. There was a tight ball growing in her stomach, a need she'd never recognised before. Each pass of his obviously skilful fingers over her skull shot sensation down her spine, curling it around to her belly, and then straight to the apex of her thighs. While other tentacles of pleasure snaked around her shoulders and chest to prickle at the now hard peddled flesh of her nipples.

The massage continued, and over the crescendo and decrescendo of the music she heard his voice intermittently in her ear, urging her to relax in deep sonorous tones. This added to her state of need as well.

Snape watched as he slowly and steadily massaged. Hearing her stifling moans of delight and seeing her squirming slightly in her seat, he was very pleased. Together they had taken the first step in her education, and he had bound her a little more closely to him.

The Potions master was certain he had heard her groan in frustration when he stopped massaging her scalp. Once all the conditioner was rinsed out, he used his wand to dry her now luscious hair. "Sit up please," he commanded, and watch in delight as silken tresses cascaded down her back. "I'm very pleased with that," he announced.

Hermione was enchanted, her hair not only smelt amazing, but it fell differently. Bringing her hands up to it, she ran eager fingers through it and gasped. She had never been able to tame her locks to this extent. "It feels amazing," the look of pure joy on her face, warmed Snape's heart.

"I'm glad you like it," her professor took a deep breath. "It's getting very late; allow me to walk you back to your rooms. Oh," he said an almost an afterthought. "Madame Black, instructed me to give this to the student I asked to assist me."

This brought Hermione's heart and thoughts crashing back to earth. _A student, any student, oh!_ Snape handed her the bottles he'd obviously used on her hair. "You will find it will keep refilling, as long as the bottles last, you'll never need anymore."

Hermione knew her muttered, "Thank you," was half hearted. How could she have let herself be carried away like that, of course she was interchangeable with any student.

As they walked back to the head girl's quarters, Snape put her quietness down to fatigue, until he thought about what he'd said. "You know there are a great many young woman who would have given an arm and a leg to be in your position tonight," he chuckled softly, "Who would be mortified that I choose a Gryffindor, whom they would assume wouldn't understand the significance of such a gift."

"Oh," Hermione blushed bright red, "I did enjoy your attention," she returned coyly, "Thank you. Err, good night, sir," she finished uncertainly.

"Good night, Miss Granger." It was a very shaky young woman who walked into her quarters that night. In a way she'd hoped Draco was still up, but it was indeed very late.

xox

The next morning Draco had noticed first, the hair care products in the bathroom, and then her hair. After telling her she looked fabulous, which had shocked her. He told her she was one lucky witch if Severus Snape had taken her under his wing.

Hermione blushed, "How do you know he's done that?"

"Oh Granger, honestly, do you think Severus goes around washing girl's hair for them, Love? If he did, well you're not even Slytherin."

"It was to test a new shampoo he's developing, and what's the fact I'm not Slytherin got to do with it?"

Draco rolled his eyes and linked his arm through hers, "Madame Black is my aunt, Theo's Lestrage's mother, and a friend of Severus'. She has her own testing staff, Severus has just used the fact that he could, to give you a scalp massage." Draco could see her getting a head of steam up about being deceived. _How bloody ironic, those Gryffindor goons do it to her all the time, _he thought."Now keep your knickers on Love. If he did do this sort of thing often, he wouldn't choose a Gryffindor. I tell you it shows he fancies you."

"Oh Malfoy, don't joke with me," she admonished.

"I'm not joking, and don't you think it's about time you called me Draco?"

"Well, yes. I'd like that, but will you call me Hermione?"

"Sure, Love," and he lead her out the door. "Come on I'm starving."

They had actually walked down to breakfast together. Along the way, they met up with Draco's usual friends in drips and drabs. Hermione prepared to be pushed to the back and be walking alone. To her surprise each one greeted her civilly as they arrived. By the time they'd arrived at breakfast, she was talking with Draco, Theo Nott, Theo Lestrange, Pansy Parkinson Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass.

Pansy and Blaise were a couple, and Hermione watched on, quite troubled to see how they treated one another. She also pondered what Draco had said to her about Professor Snape, as she watched them walking hand in hand, and talking about what their day might have installed.

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione's eyes strayed guiltily to the Gryffindor table, where she was met with several scathing scowls. Looking up at the head table, her head of house was not pleased either. She almost reluctantly parted company with the Slytherins at the head of their tables. As she walked down passed Lavender, she heard, "Bunch up everyone, don't want to catch slimy Slytherin germs off Granger."

This was followed loudly by, "Hey, Ron you better disinfect your _girl friend_ before you touch her," from Ginny, who gave her a frighteningly evil look.

Hermione was livid, but what use was there saying anything. She was confused by Ginny's taunted though. She said the word girl friend sarcastically, _Why isn't she happy I'm his girl friend. I know I've never been very close with her, but that's because Ron has kept me at arm's length from everyone else. I wonder why he does that?_

Unbeknown to Hermione, there were more than just her who were very put out by the Gryffindor's comments. There was a pair of very narrow black eyes watching from the head table, for one, and he was furious. _How dare they, little shits, not only have they upset kitten, but they're maligning Slytherin house yet again_. Severus glanced at the two prominent Gryffindors, _well what hope is there when their leaders do it too. Of course this will only serve to bring about the end quicker. I hope she has the nerve to stand up to Potter. The look they're giving her at the moment though, I'll have to keep an eye on that._

Hermione sat there in shock, her good mood was gone. She couldn't manage to eat any breakfast, and actually left for the library, again to a chorus of nasty comments.

Hermione had decided that first day that she wanted what the Slytherins were offering; at least there she had some respect and conversation. It all felt strangely right, so she continued to walk to breakfast with Draco each morning. This had an added benefit too, she had managed to avoid Harry since Friday evening, but her luck had just run out Wednesday.

Harry was waiting for her, and stalked towards her as she approached the table for breakfast. "What are you on about, hanging out with those cretins," he hissed at her. "You're a Gryffindor, and you need to remember that. Gryffindors do not talk to sneaky snakes."

"I'll speak to whom I please, Harry. Draco and I are becoming friends," she asserted rising to her full height.

"Draco and I are becoming friends," he mimicked nastily. His eyes narrowed, and he said, "Have you lost the plot, first you become Assistant to the greasy git, Sir Snivellus. Then you start hanging out with his oily little snakes. I warn you, you will have no friends here if you continue with this behaviour."

Hermione instantly saw red. "How dare you, it's Professor Snape, and I'll be friends with anyone I choose." Harry missed the looked of hurt and confusion in her eyes. She was about to add, that just because she'd made some new friends, she wasn't about to desert her old friends, but Harry cut her off.

The resident Gryffindor spoilt brat, wasn't having a bar of this. "And what about my homework. You will do my homework. If you don't I'll fail. You wouldn't want that, would you?" His cruel insinuation hurt Hermione. She would never want that for someone, but she had to make a stand.

"Harry James Potter, I never agreed to do your homework. You're my friend and I help you out, but I can't just do your homework." Neither person seemed to have worked out how loud they had become.

There were several gasps from the teachers table, and Harry heard them. He hissed at her, "You stupid little bitch, look what you've done now."

Hermione was stunned, her usual bossiness deserted her, and she just stood there mouth gaping, floundering badly. The young woman was almost overwhelmingly relieved when she heard from behind her, "A word, Miss Granger." Hermione almost ran to her professor's side.

To all intents and purposes, everyone thought Snape was about to take his student to task over the accusation that had just been made, nothing could have been further from the truth. However, he was not about to let on that he was actually rescuing her.

In the next few moments, several things happened at once. Everyone gasped as they saw Harry Potter draw his wand, "Don't you dare turn your back on me you ugly troll."

Then a sudden noise from the Slytherin table, "Professor, watch out," Draco called. Severus turned to see two hexes sailing through the air towards his little kitten. The moment after he'd called, Draco said, "_Stupify_," and Theo copied.

"_Protego_," Snape hissed, pulling Hermione to him, and erecting a wandless shielding charm. He watched the beams of red from the Slytherin wands hit both targets accurately._ Shit_, he thought. _Now we're in for it._ His eyes shifted straight to the two elder Gryffindors. They already had fearsome scowls on their faces as they watched Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sink gracelessly to the floor.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to accuse, looking straight at the head of Slytherin, "Professor, I wish to see Misters Malfoy and Lestrange in my office immediately. I will contact their parents."

In an attempt to change what he knew was going to be a nasty scene, Severus set his features and returned. "Students in my house are my responsibility. I shall deal with them."

"No, that was an unprovoked attack. They will be expelled," the Headmaster growled, rising and turning like the matter was closed.

Severus then watched the bleeding heart, head of Gryffindor as she scurried to the assistance of her fallen house members, and Snape watched in disbelief as both she and Albus ignored the fact that the Gryffindors had struck first, and Lavender Brown and Ginevra Weasley's retaliating hexes towards his snakes.

Severus was happy his two snakes had repelled the hexes so easily, and several other seventh years had their wands drawn ready. He protested, even knowing the futility of it. "This attack was neither unprovoked, nor unwarranted," he stated coolly. "However, I do not expect that you as a Gryffindor would see that," Snape sniffed. "We will attend your office once I am satisfied I know exactly what has happened."

Snape nodded brusquely to Albus, and turned back to the woman he was still cradling against his chest. _There's no way I'm leaving little kitten here_, _she needs to be with me_,_ she's part of this, _he thought. Using the ensuring pandemonium to his advantage, he whispered, "Miss Granger, gather your things quickly, you're coming with me." Then releasing her, and without waiting for a reply Snape swept off towards the Slytherin table.

Hermione was so shocked by his request; she merely did as he asked, after hastily collecting everything. She almost ran into him when he halted three feet further over and roared, "Malfoy, Lestrange, my office. Make haste." Severus was determine to get the upper hand, drawing his wand he placed a discrete notice me not charm on Hermione and marched his two snakes from the hall, with her trailing behind him at a jog to keep up.

Taking advantage of the open great doors, his fox patronus leapt from the end of his wand, splitting in two, it gambolled off out the doors, summoning the necessary people before Albus had a chance to get to his office.

He knew none of the parties he had contacted would mind him summoning them this way, as they were all friends. Something that worked to his advantage this time, as the headmaster had to go through the official channels to contact parents. By the time his message reached the people involved he would find himself speaking to a house elf, and being told that their master's were not at home. Snape smiled inwardly, _Because they will be in my office with me, working out how we can overcome this latest injustice. Merlin's balls I'll be glad when this year's over and I'm gone. I can't stand this place any longer, the threat is long gone, but a promise is a promise. _He looked to the two young men in front of him_, And it's almost fulfilled if they aren't expelled for this._

oOo

Notes:- (1) 2nd movement of Piano Trio Op 100 No. 2, by Schubert. This is the famous movement used in such films as Barry Lyndon, it is often used were unresolved sexual tension exists. (Snape's a smart man, isn't he?)


	3. A Hidden World

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story. It is written purely for fun._

sSs

**A/N:- **_As I mentioned last authors note. This chapter includes a very alternative universe Bellatrix Lestrange. She is neither evil nor insane, she is how I imagine her if she hadn't had those afflictions. I do hope you will give her a chance, as this IS an alternative universe, and as such any characters can be anything. Cornelius Fudge remained Minister for Magic in this world, as there was no second coming to unseat him. He is even more sycophantic in this story than he was in the books. _

_I also wish to acknowledge once more that this fiction is a gift for Petite Mule, and she has again helped me by proof reading it before posting, thank you. xox._

_So, on with the story. This chapter took on a life of its own, and is consequentially rather longer than the first two. I hope you all enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter three – A Hidden World**

In his haste to get his students the upper hand, Snape had swept from the Great Hall missing the glance that passed between the other two heads of house. It was still rather early; lessons were not due to start for another half an hour. Once the party reached Snape's classroom, he ushered them inside and closing the door, warded it. Turning to Draco and Theo, Severus glowered. "You _do_ know what you've just managed to do, don't you?"

Both young men levelled their head of house with a mutinous glare. "Severus, they attacked her, this time," he glanced at Hermione, "it's not bloody right," the blond aristocrat finished angrily.

Theo added. "They both deserved it, you know that the headmaster will never punish them for it."

Severus sighed. "Indeed, however your alacrity has the headmaster, and the head of Gryffindor. Both rather _nasty_ Gryffindors," the Potions master stated with more than a little distaste, "now out for Slytherin blood."His eyes narrowed in obvious irritation. The quiet gasp he heard from Hermione was not lost on him either, so he clarified matters for her benifit. "You forget that as sons of Slytherin we are still merely tolerated by most of the Gryffindor hierarchy. There is much unfounded mistrust for our house. Even if none of us agreed with the ravings of that lunatic who called himself the Dark Lord, we are _all_ still judged by his deeds." As he was finishing this sentence, the floo flared three times. "If the truth is known we were all overjoyed when Albus finished him off in the Chamber Of Secrets." Snape watched as they nodded in agreement. Finally he sighed. "Now, I suggest you enlighten your parents of your heroic deed. I shall be there momentarily." Almost as an afterthought, Snape turned to the retreating young men. "It was the right course of action; you have both acquitted yourselves admirably." He sighed. "Now, all we need to do is handle the fallout," and he offered a quiet smile to them, in a show of solidarity.

The young wizards walked with a grace and confidence Hermione envied, and silently wished she had, as she watched Draco pull the door of the Potions master's office open. The Gryffindor witch had listened attentively to her professor, and she was shocked further, but not surprised to hear how other houses preserved their treatment by Gryffindors.

Looking to her Potions master, she did so with a better understanding of what he endures to teach here, and also of what these two young men had risked in protecting their head of house and her. Even if she too had always thought it was unfair that Gryffindors held a majority of the offices of power, she had been alone in her view amongst her peers. Bringing her Muggle heritage to the Wizarding situation told her, Hermione knew, that it was never a good thing.

Hermione turned to the steady gaze of Severus Snape, whom she could honestly say, she had always trusted. The chestnut-haired witch had come to realise many years ago, that he told the truth. So, she knew what she had heard now would be reliable, regardless of what her Gryffindor peers and elders had attempted to press upon her for the last seven years. She watched him fold his arms over his chest and observe her quietly.

What Draco had said to her Saturday morning, suddenly hit her full force. Of course her instant reaction to it was to flush badly. She hated that this happened to her every time she felt out of her depth emotionally, it showed her lack of experience, and made her feel about as sophisticated as a door mouse.

Snape saw her pretty blush, he found himself relishing its intent and hue. Over the time she had been his assistant, he had made several small pushes towards friendship with her, a significant one last Friday. Smiling he allowed himself to remember her soft sighs and doe like eyes. The head of Slytherin found himself growing quite fond of this young woman, she seemed to fill a need that no one else had ever managed to. As always though, he quashed these thoughts brutally.

He had realised on the journey down here from the Great Hall that in all honesty, there was no way she was ready to stand up against both her head of house and the headmaster, to support of all houses, Slytherin. So she couldn't come with them, but his instinct was to keep her close, he'd have to think of something else.

Watching her closely, it didn't take long for her blush to darken beautifully under his gaze, and she lowered her eyes. He'd expected as much. After a moment he moved closer, and heard her nervous intake of breath. Placing a firm finger under her chin he lifted her head. Making certain his voice was gentle he asked. "Are you cognisant of exactly what has happened here?" Her eyes were huge pools within her countenance, but she remained silent. Snape could see her frustration and confusion. He watched as her bottom lip quivered slightly before she brought it under control, and she nodded her head.

"Although I don't understand why Harry would want to hex me? I was only trying to tell him that copying the work I give him for his help word for word is wrong…" Her voice was quivery, and cracked; Snape could hear the hurt in it.

He cringed internally as he thought. _Damn, this is really going to tear her apart when the final blow comes_. However, he said out loud. "He's used to getting his own way, kitten." He heard her gasp at the name. _Yes, little one, it's time you started to realise how important you are._ Outside his mind, his words kept coming calmly. "He will always become very nasty when he doesn't. His father was the same when he was a student here."

"Oh… but I thought he was my friend," her expression was coy.

His gaze rested on her doe eyes and he sighed once more. "My poor little ingénue," he stroked her cheek once, before his hand disappeared. "It is all so difficult for you. You are the most astounding witch I know. You posses the intelligence of a genius, yet you can't fathom this." He shook his head. "We will talk further later." Snape waited until she had nodded her understanding. "Do you trust me, Hermione?" He watched her nodded without hesitation, and draw in a breath, this was the point of no return. "Then come, there are some people I'd like you to meet."

With his hand on her elbow guiding her, Snape manoeuvred her into his office. The occupants of which turned as they heard him enter.

As the Potions master approached the door to his office he saw it was partially ajar. He chuckled quietly, he had been expecting this. "Still sticking you aristocratic nose into my business, ay Lucius?" he commented from the doorway.

The wizard with the silky blond hair chuckled in return and bowed his head. "How else am I to keep abreast," his eyes perused Hermione, "of current developments," he called back, his cultured voice purring, as his eyes flared.

Snape gave his best friend a warning stare, but it was a blonde witch who answered. "Lucius dear, are you giving Severus a hard time?"

"Never, my love, merely interested," the man called Lucius smoothed. His eyes still fixed on Hermione.

"Mmm," his wife smoothed. "I can see where you're interest could get you too if I read the glint in Sev's eye correctly," the witch finished privately to her husband.

"Indeed, looks like this one may be a keeper," Lucius whispered back, as he watched Severus approach with Hermione.

The Gryffindor witch was instantly encompassed by a feeling of acceptance as the couple turned calm smiles towards her. She took the opportunity while they were talking, to take in their impeccable dress and manner.

Severus smirked, almost casually. "If you two are finished being inexcusably rude, I wish you to meet this young lady."

Both blonds continued to smile calmly at him. Severus turned composed eyes to Hermione, before he cleared his throat. "Miss Hermione Granger, allow me to introduce Lord Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father."

Hermione tentatively raised her hand to shake, but found it scooped up in the wizard's warm and graceful hand. The young woman had never had someone kiss her hand before, and she instantly fell in love with the custom. "I'm very pleased to meet you, my dear. This is my wife, Narcissa," he continued as the cool blonde witch, threaded her arm through his.

"Happy to make you acquaintance," Narcissa responded, smiling. Hermione felt her mouth tug into a smile in return. "Oh my, what a pretty smile you have," the amiable witch continued.

Severus pressed Hermione along. "And this is Madam Bellatrix Lestrange, Theodore's mother," he stated. Hermione took in the glamorous witch in front of her, from her knowing, ruby red lips to her copious silky black curls cascading down her back.

The astute witch's dark eyes took in every facet of Hermione in return, her sharp clear eyes landing on Hermione's house tie. "Oh dear, Sev, a Gryffindor, are you certain?"

Severus' tone contained a hint of exasperation. "Miss Granger is not typical of the product of that house, Bella."

"It's true, Mother. Hermione has been a friend of ours for some time now," Theo stated.

"Yes, I believe we are finally getting her to see some sense," Draco agreed, with a smile aimed at the head girl.

Bella's gaze scrutinized a moment longer, and Hermione felt magic ripple around her. "Yes, I concur, that should have been my first instinct. She is a safe hand." Her inquisitor smiled mysteriously, and her sharpness, softened slightly. "I'm charmed, Miss Granger."The next statement though, was directed to Narcissa. "You are correct Cissy. The young lady does have a magnificent smile." Her shrewd eyes shifted back to Hermione. "And what a heart breaker you'll be, lovely one." A slim finger with a long taloned red nail lifted Hermione's chin, and moved her head as if examining her bone structure. "Beautiful," she breathed. Then to Severus, she smile and nodded. "Very good, Sev." Her eyes continued, now examining Hermione's curls. "You have beautiful hair, my dear; do you like my hair care products?"

These beautiful people were telling Hermione things she had never heard before. Her mother had never thought looks and finery were important. As long as you had your health, the rest would take care of itself. This no nonsense attitude fitted with the Granger perspective of everyone is equal.

Hermione agreed with this philosophy to a point. She had blindly lived her life by it, until a few years ago, when she realised that no matter how many shelters she spent Christmas in with her parents _helping_ _the less fortunate_, it never made one wit of difference to anyone. This last Christmas she had out rightly resented the fact that her parents cared so little for her feelings on the matter. They had been very displeased at her objections, and eventually she had given in, but it had almost felt like punishment to her.

This was the last Christmas they would have spent together, as her parents had decided now she was of age, she no longer needed them. They were in the process of selling everything, so they could join an organisation very much like Médecins Sans Frontières, only for Dentists.

The young woman wasn't going to be destitute; she had quite a lucrative College fund, and the promise of an apartment. Bur Hermione was fairly certain that they would be expecting her to rejoin the Muggle world in exchange for these privileges. This was something she'd long ago worked out she wasn't going to do.

To cement this decision further in her mind, she now had friends who treated her like an equal. Hermione had discovered that Slytherin house had close links with Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff. Unseen by any Gryffindor, the other three houses were all cordial to each other. She felt quite privileged that she was being admitted into this world, one which was so carefully guarded from intrusion.

This scene now was certainly the icing on the cake. She was not only beside the wizard, who was quickly becoming the man at the centre of her desires. As she stood beside him, she was being introduced to his friends, and they were all exactly the type of people she craved for company. The new core group of her peers had accepted her, an outsider, not from their house, and now in some strange way the picture seemed complete.

Only it was far from that, by going in the direction she wanted to, she would be killing off any chance of her Gryffindor friends still wanting her. There, in a nut shell was the biggest problem, she may wish to be a part of this world. But she was not, and it was all very daunting, and all the attention was all starting to be a little overwhelming.

Hermione suddenly felt unworthy, like a grub to their beautiful butterflies. Severus felt her tense, and saw her square her shoulders, as she tried not to look as beset as she felt. Leaning forward to her ear, he whispered. "Don't fret, little one, no harm will come to you." The sound of his voice in her ear, almost made her eyes glaze over. This reaction made her even more upset.

Hermione looked up at him. She knew she was having trouble hiding the pain and conflict in her eyes, but there was nothing she could do about it. _Oh I wish this was easier, I want all of this. But it's like you're dangling a carrot in front of me. I know I can't have it, and especially you, you would never look at me. I need to get out of here before I make an idiot of myself_. However, it appeared that her mind was not finished tormenting her. Because then it pointed out to her that she had just been almost hexed by someone she considered a friend

These people were exactly what she had never found in the Wizarding world, and the pain at thinking she couldn't have it was excruciating. Finally, she managed to say. "Yes Ma'am, thank you."

Snape sensed something was very wrong, but now was not the time to find out what, they had to solve this problem. He gave her elbow a squeeze hoping it helped and then turned his attention to the room once more. More than that, when she turned back to the witch who still had her chin balanced in her index finger. Hermione saw a flash of alarm fly through the dark woman's eyes.

Immediately turning to Severus, the glamorous witch asked with some concern evident in her voice. "Is she safe, Sev? I'm sensing great pain and trouble surrounding her."

Severus pursed his lips. "I am unsure of that," he conceded, and smiled tightly. Looking at a very confused Hermione, he didn't answer her unspoken question, but asked instead. "It is seventh years communal free now, is it not?" _Although I'm not going to tell you, I know you're not safe. So in future you won't see me, but you'll no longer be patrolling alone._

Hermione was bewildered by everything they were saying now. "Y-yes, sir," a very mystified young woman muttered.

"Very well then, if I can trust you to concentrate on the class, and not concern yourself with what's happening anywhere else in the castle." Her professor regarded her seriously, and saw her pulling herself together. He smiled internally, although his calm remained unaltered. "May I ask you to supervise my first year Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff Potions class, until I return?" Severus watched her face erupt into a beaming smile. "I take it that is yes?"

"Oh yes, sir. I'm certain I could do that."

"Come then, and I'll show you what I have prepared for them this morning." Severus turned to everyone else. "Please excuse us." He placed his hand in the middle of Hermione's back and guided her to the door. Knowing Bella's ability he was now very concerned for his new friends welfare. Her predictions were based on her empathic ability, and she had never been wrong.

For better or worse, she was unerringly accurate. After passing Frank and Alice Longbottom at a Ministry function back in 1981, and sensing doom. She had tried to tell Dumbledore that the young family needed to go into hiding, because she sense great danger for them. He had ignored her, and the next night, all three of them were dead. The mad wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort had been told of a Prophecy, over heard by one of the few foolish wizards who had followed him. The seer had told of a chosen one born as the seventh month dies. There were two babies born who fitted that description, the Longbottom baby and Harry Potter.

Of course, the Slytherin witch had not been thanked for her warning. Instead they had tried to say she knew about it, and was therefore a follower of this madman. This was probably when the permanent schism between the current Gryffindor hierarchy and the rest of the houses happened.

Turning back, Hermione smiled shakily. "It was very nice to meet you all," she said in a small voice. All including Draco and Theo, who were now very quiet, nodded to her.

Once they were in the classroom, Severus closed the adjoining door and warded it this time. Then turning Hermione, he gently took her by the upper arms. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger. It hasn't even crossed my mind to wonder if you were hurt in the incident."

Hermione lowered her eyes, her arms wound around her middle, and it was a tiny voice that answered. "No sir, I'm fine," she didn't want him to see that the whole scene next door had her descending into despair, over her sense of responsibility to her friends battling her desire for acceptance in a group that treated her with more care and understanding.

Of course this was no new dilemma for her; she had been trying to strike a happy medium with this issue ever since she had started being friends with Draco, and consequentially people other than Gryffindors. The scene next door had just brought it into clearer relief for her.

It didn't surprise her though, when her professor said. "Look at me. I can plainly see you are not coping. I need to know you're capable of doing what I'm asking of you, or I shall have to find someone else."

The eyes that slowly rose to his were fighting tears. "I'm fine, sir. I just have… I'll be all right."

He watched her Gryffindor courage settle around her like a mantle. _Perhaps she is in the right house, after all_, he pondered. She had straightened and was now looking attentive, so Severus explained what she was to do, and giving her arms a squeeze, left her to it.

Snape had just passed back through the door, when Lucius smoothed. "So you have finally found another moth," the blond wizard tried to look passed his friend into the classroom, "and may I say she will be exquisite when the chrysalis opens. She will far exceed Emily Woodside." Lucius glanced at his friend. "I don't know why you didn't stake your claim better there?"

Severus snorted, but ignored his friend's question. "There's a lot to do before that day, my friend."

"Mmm, granted." Lucius said, and then smoothly changing topic, he continued. "Now what's all this about Draco and Theo hexing that little twerp Potter, and a Weasley no less?" His lip curled in a mew of distaste. "Shall I obtain us a little support?" His eyebrow ascended just as smoothly as Severus' always did. "This situation is really becoming untenable; they have gone too far this time."

Severus pursed his lips and walked back into his office. "Perhaps that would be prudent," he agreed. Smiling, he gave Narcissa a quick peck of greeting. "Cissy looking as lovely as ever." Turning to Bella, he gifted her with a more lingering kiss. It always amused Severus, how this witch seemed to be able to control where her lipstick was left. He knew with certainty that she would leave a lipstick mark on his mouth, yet on other parts of his anatomy. Taking a deep breath Severus proceeded to explain what had happened and why.

When the whole story had been revealed, Lucius pursed his lips. Looking to his son and nephew he smiled tightly. "You took the correct course of action, never fear we'll make certain you remain for your last five months."

Lucius gave Narcissa a kiss and strode towards the fire place. "I'll meet you all in the headmaster's office, I know just who to approach." The blond wizard reached for floo powder, and in a moment span out of sight.

Severus looked at the two witches standing watching the fireplace in contemplation. "Well we better go face the Gryffindors," his mobile lip curled in distaste.

xox

The group were heading across the front entrance, when an owl swooped in, and hovering in front of Severus, it presented him with a sealed envelope before wheeling around and leaving. The front had his name on it, and he recognised the writing, a raven eyebrow rose with interest. Opening the missive, Snape took out three sealed vials and quickly pocketed them. He read the attached note, then crumpling the envelope and note into a ball before anyone had a chance to read it, he threw it into the air. "_Evanesco_," he muttered, smirking at the four heads watching the progress of the parchment into the air. Looking around, he said. "Well come on," even the two witches knew if Severus didn't volunteer information, you would never get it out of him. So they started their progress towards the headmaster once more.

As they approached the gargoyle, Snape spat the password distastefully. "Wiggly sour worms," and the party proceeded up the stairs. The Potions master's countenance hardened to steel while he ascended the steps. By the time they had entered the headmaster's office without knocking, his stormy expression fixed.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting resplendent in royal blue with gold trim. Standing at his right hand was Minerva McGonagall, and to complete the trinity, on the other side of his desk was Cornelius Fudge. Snape sniffed in distain, trust the Gryffindors to ask that little coward to the meeting. "Minister," he nodded curtly.

Waiting, while the two Slytherin witches were greeted tersely by Albus and Minerva, and Fudge made a spectacle of himself over them. Especially Bella, Snape knew what he wanted, and it wasn't an invitation to tea. Severus took his time arranging Narcissa and Bellatrix in chairs, then whispering to them both. "Watch the lemon drops; once he starts chewing them continuously, he's close to caving." They both nodded, turning in an abrupt swirl of black robes, Snape smoothed almost as an afterthought. "Oh, Lucius sends his apologies, he will be here momentarily," and ushering the two young men forward, to stand by their mothers, he placed himself behind them.

Whilst it was not in Narcissa's temperament to speak out of turn, the same could not be said for her sister Bella, who now drew breath. "I hate to be a bother, headmaster, but there appears to be some people missing. Were we erroneous in our time frame?"

However, it was Fudge who answered tutting and shaking his head. "Misters Potter and Weasley are not required to be here; therefore we haven't bothered their dear parents."

_Well_, thought Snape, _telling her she's mistaken is not the way to earn extra points in your favour. Not that you'd have a chance anyway. _

The dark witch drew herself up in her seat, and asked imperiously. "And why ever not, I understand they cast the first curses? My son and nephew were merely stopping them harming a professor and a student."

"Dear, dear, dear lady, you seem to have the story wrong. It was an unprovoked attack." he Minister stated, shaking his head and giving Draco and Theo a nasty look, which was not lost on the Slytherins.

Severus snorted. "Come now Albus, it is one thing to be delusional," he stated coldly, "yet it is another thing entirely to outright lie. You know as well as I do that no one, except Potter and Weasley provoked the incident." Snape's eyes slid to Fudge, who was already looking like he was about to abandon a sinking ship. Everyone knew he has little time for Albus; he panders to the old man, because he actually thinks Albus is after his job.

Severus smirked, and shot another hole in the ship. He eyed Albus with interest as he watched him pop a lemon drop in his mouth, then attempt to distract everyone by offering them a sweet as well. Snape continued now, with his well placed comment. "I have to say you would make a wonderful Minister, Albus. You really have the Politian's answer down pat." Snape had to turn away a moment to smirk, when he heard Fudge choke, as the lemon drop he'd accepted went down whole.

"I suggest we invited the Potters and Weasleys to this meeting so they too can see the evidence I have against their sons. We wouldn't want them to feel we hadn't invited them, now would we?" he smirked as Albus' hand slipped into the lemon drop box again.

"Really, Severus," Dumbledore said around his sweet. "We aren't going to be presenting evidence. We all know what happened." The headmaster glared at Severus, and Minerva looked liked she'd been sucking on a lemon.

"Well obviously the Minister here has the wrong idea, so I think it's only fitting that we allow him to see the whole picture." Severus drew the last two words out.

"We couldn't rely on any evidence a sneaky Slytherin gathered," Minerva offered, down her nose. "How would we know it was trustworthy?"

"Tsk tsk, Minerva, watch the claws dear. It was not a member of my house who gathered the recollections. However, there is a record of memory from a member of my house, also one from Ravenclaw and another from Hufflepuff."

"Who collected this evidence?" Minerva demanded.

"I'm not allowing my informant's name to slip, Minerva dear. We will wait while Albus contacts relevant Gryffindors, and Lucius arrives with members from the board of Governors." Severus had moved while he spoke, and now sank gracefully into the chair next to Fudge, but hearing the head of Gryffindor's gasp, he smirked. "Oh, I do apologise, Minerva, didn't I mention that little tit bit of information." His smirk broadened. "Sorry."

Bella's tittering laugh echoed around the room. "Really, professor, you've already admitted you do not trust us, so why so shocked?" Her sparkling eyes followed another lemon drop to its destination. "You shouldn't eat so many sweets headmaster, they'll rot your teeth," she asserted mischievously.

Albus was trying to glare discretely at Bellatrix, Minerva was scowling openly at Severus, who was still wearing his patent smirk, and Narcissa was sitting cross legs, cool and unflappable. Both students present, were smart enough to allow those with more experience to handle their case.

Without warning the floo flared, and out strode Lucius Malfoy, robes streaming behind him, followed by five very disgruntled looking board members. "I do apologise for using your floo, Albus. But I'm sure you would not have wished these school governors, especially Madam Longbottom - he took Augusta's arm and led her to the chair Severus vacated for her - to have to walk up from the gate." The blond wizard sniffed indignantly and swept over to stand next to Severus, after conjuring additional chairs for all four elderly statesmen, Albus hadn't even bothered to greet. Looking down his nose Lucius sneered. "Good morning Fudge," he muttered, like he was greeting the family dog. Finally his gaze settled on Albus."So why are we the only ones here?"

"Albus appears to have forgotten to invite the Potters and Weasleys," Severus smoothed to Lucius.

"Indeed," Lucius inhaled sharply. "You know we are all very busy, Albus. If this issue is not solved within the hour, there will be consequences." He watched with pleasure as both Albus and Minerva blanched. "The behaviour of Potter and Weasley transgresses several school rules I believe," he challenged.

Minerva was the one who cracked first. "We are not here to discuss the behaviour of Gryffindors." She was almost grinding her teeth.

"Yes, if you starting speaking about the injustices perpetrated by Gryffindors we'd be here for a week," Severus stated coldly.

The sharp inhaling of breath, made everyone turn just in time to see Minerva clench her fists in rage. "Are you going to allow him to say such things, Albus?"

The headmaster popped another lemon drop and stalled, eventually shrugging, and saying. "Sticks and stones, my dear."

Suddenly Bella had had enough as well. "Headmaster, as you will appreciate we are all busy people, I believe my son and his nephew have been wrongly targeted, we need this solved so we can all move on with our day." She noticed with pleasure that his eyes cast around the room, mentally adding the number of people against him. At the same moment she heard the crunch of a lemon drop, and smiled at Severus. The Potions master merely raised a sardonic eyebrow.

This was when the eldest and obvious leader of the deputation of Governors spoke. He was a regal looking wizard of advanced years, possibly as old as Albus, and of all things a Gryffindor. Cygnus Prewitt looked around the room. "Albus, I agree with our good Slytherin friends, all parties should be present. This appears to only be stalling tactics, would you like me to summon my grand niece, I'm certain she would be very interested in the proceedings. She has always been strict with her children and would not approve of anyone molly coddling to them."

Finally the headmaster sighed, he knew he couldn't bluff several adult Slytherins, and if Justice Prewitt was against him as well. "Severus, you said something about evidence. May I have it?"

The headmaster held his hand out, even though he knew it was a futile gesture. Severus smirked, shark like. "I think not, allow me. I have been awaiting the opportunity to try a new Pensieve process I've been working on. It lets all viewers to see a memory form the comfort of their arm chair. An intricate wand movement later, and a large elipse of liquid was spinning lazily over the headmaster's desk. Withdrawing the first vial from his pocket, Snape attached the memory to the end of his wand, before flinging it into the slowly rotating sphere of liquid.

As they watched a scene from breakfast appeared in the now still and shimmering liquid. Another of the committee men, one Arcturus Malfoy commented. "Ah, a Ravenclaw perspective, this will be reliable."

The group heard two quiet huffs from the Gryffindor hierarchy, as everyone settled down to watch.

It was a complete record. There was the initial approach of Potter towards Hermione. It was obvious, the head girl was very concerned about whatever issue was being discussed. They watched as her face became pinched and her eyes narrowed, but equally seeing the rage building in Potter and Weasley.

However, from this perspective, you could clearly see Potter's intent was malicious. He already had his wand in his palm, once Hermione turned to answer her professor, you could see the calculated look on his face. He had deliberately struck out at an unarmed witch who was walking away from him, and from what everyone could see only because she had disagreed with him. "The little coward," was heard from Augusta Longbottom, as they watched Severus shield himself and Hermione, after hearing Draco's warning to his head of house.

When the memory finished and was back in the vial, Severus looked at Albus. "Shall we look at the next?" His eyebrow rose smoothly.

Albus was livid, he knew he was beaten. Glancing around from face to face, he shook his head, before swallowing hard and back tracking. "It appears I was mistaken, possibly the angle I was watching from."

There were several disgruntled coughs from around the room. The Slytherins had all risen in disgust at his claim. "You were directly in front of the scene," Arcturus Malfoy scoffed.

"W-well is all happened so f-fast," Minerva added in defence, it was obvious she was slightly flustered.

Fudge now stood. "You'll have to pardon me Albus, I'm afraid my time has run out," without wishing anyone more than a curt good morning he was spinning out of sight.

This was the death knoll, and it was Justice Prewitt summing up. "You have admitted you were mistaken, headmaster. What are you planning to do about it?"

"Ah, yes well," Albus reached for another sweet. Turning to Draco and Theo, he said. "You boys should get back to class."

Both young men turned angry eyes to their headmaster, but it was Lucius who spoke. "And that is it? You accuse my son and nephew of gross misconduct. It is plainly proven that they only acted to avoid disaster, and I might add using only a _Stupefy_. Unlike the nasty curses being wielded by Potter and Weasley, and you're not even going to commend them for their honourable deed. The streaks of purple I saw flying towards Severus and Miss Granger would have caused serious damage to both… had it hit. These two young men are nothing but thugs and bounders."

"We shall speak with them, of course," Albus smoothed.

"But, will there be consequences for them?" Bella asked. "I know I speak for both myself, my sister, and brother-in-law, when I assure you that should anything befall either of these young men, at the hands of a Gryffindor in the small span of time between now and graduation, as Lucius has explained the consequences will be dire."

Albus took a superior line. "Like all students, I can assure you Madam Lestrange, they will be perfectly safe."

Bella scoffed at his assertion. "Like the poor Gryffindor student this morning, I suppose?" Her smile became devious. "If it hadn't been for dear Severus, you may have had a dead student on your hands. She's the head girl isn't she? You can't even protect her, and she's a Gryffindor."

Slytherin's do not have to be concerned with the well fair of Gryffindor students," Minerva asserted.

"Indeed, and here I was under the mistaken perception that as a teacher at this school, I should be concerned with every student," Severus seethed. "In fact, I have always made it my business to be so. House loyalty is no excuse for prejudice, but I think this is getting off the track. Will Potter and Weasley be expelled for their behaviour?"

"That is something we should discuss with their parents, if the need arises," Minerva said.

Lucius bristled. "Oh, so now you'll be speaking to their parents." He turned to the representatives of the board. "This is discrimination. I want this discussed when next the board meets, or the school may find itself without certain patrons, especially if my son and nephew are not treated fairly in the future." The blond wizard had moved around so he was beside his wife. "So I take it, Draco and Theodore are free to leave without consequence?"

Albus was stone faced, but he nodded. "They are," he managed through is ire.

Lucius pursed his lips. "Does anyone have anything else to add?" There were a few throats cleared within the ranks of the Governors, but nothing was said. "Good, well Professor Snape and I will return… when?"

"Whatever for?" Minerva stuttered.

Lucius chuckled. "You don't think we're allowing you to deal with the Gryffindors alone, do you?"

"Oh, I think Arcturus and I can handle that, Lucius. Thank you for bringing this to our attention," Cygnus stated. Then turning to Draco and Theo, he nodded. "You boys are fine examples of young wizards, well done."

All five board members came over to bid the Slytherin party a good day, two then nodded to Albus and Minerva and headed for the floo. Arcturus and Cygnus, along with Augusta Longbottom, re-seated themselves and looked expectantly at Albus.


	4. How Could They?

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, or its characters. The plot and situation alone are mine._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Thank you so much everyone. You've accepted my Bella, some of you with a little trepidation, but everyone has been wonderful about her. I honestly didn't know how she was going to be received, and I must say I'm very relieved. I have introduced a few OC's in this story, and next chapter I'm planning on two more. One will be OC and the other supposedly dead, then I think we have our ensemble complete. I didn't add pairings apart from the original prompt of SS/HG in my summary, mainly because I wasn't where this story was going to take me. Thank you to Petite Mule who is proof reading her gift story as we go, she is an always reliable source of accuracy. Please enjoy this further instalment…_

hHh

**Chapter 4 – How Could They?**

Once they were safely back into snake territory, the head of Slytherin and his friends started discussing what had happened in the headmaster's office. As expected, this conversation was a fairly bitter one. No one was happy with the outcome, and in some ways it had just become much more difficult. It went without saying that they could trust Arcturus to have Slytherin best interests at heart in the next meeting, but Severus and Lucius would rather have been there. All four of the older Slytherins impressed upon the two younger wizards that Hermione Granger was now a Slytherin responsibility.

Severus especially, gave them specific instructions that they were not to let her out of their sight until they delivered her back to him at lunch time. Never the less it was an uneasy Snape who settled back into his classroom after sending Hermione on her way with Draco and Theo either side of her. His thoughts during the morning often came back to what might be happening in the headmaster's office.

Happy today was his lightest teaching day, and that he had a free lesson before lunch, Severus was currently sitting in his office, trying to fathom how he was going to protect his little kitten, now that Potter and Weasley were hopefully being punished for this morning's deed. He was drawn from his thoughts by the tapping of a cane on his office door.

Upon opening it he found Arcturus Malfoy and Cygnus Prewitt standing in the hallway. "Ah, see, I told you he'd be thinking on the problem," smoothed Cygnus, taking in Snape's more than usually furrowed brow. The Potions master wordlessly ushered them into his office, resisting the urge to look up and down the hallway to see if they'd been followed.

Conjuring two comfortable looking armchairs, he indicated for his guests to sit and called his elf to organise refreshments. "I'm almost afraid to ask how the meeting with the Gryffindors went," Severus said, sitting in his desk chair.

"Well you may ask," Cygnus chuckled, eyebrows aloft as he shook his head. "I thought Augusta was going to hex Albus at one stage. I'm afraid we haven't managed to make much headway, but at least they have been brought to heel a little, over this deed." It was Severus' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll supply the memory for your new spell," Arcturus added, almost eagerly. "It's an ingenious creation, by the way." Severus had often spent time with Arcturus Malfoy, he had been the Potions professor before old Slughorn and his curiosity on his subject still knew no bounds. Severus conjured the liquid once more and his fellow master moved to examine it more carefully. "May I ask what catalyst you're using for the bonding matrix?"

Severus chuckled, "I've managed to stabilise the reagent with carbon, lower than the usual sodium in the activity series, which also allows it to be suspended in the air." Knowing he had limited time, Severus reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file, before copying it while Arcturus circled the lazily spinning liquid, watching it intently. "Here, read at your leisure, it's already patented."

"Thank you, dear boy. I will enjoy." Arcturus placed the document in an inner pocket of his coat and used the wand he'd just shrunk it with to obtain a silvery strand of memory. He remembered Severus' wand movements from earlier, and soon a picture was forming.

They settled just in time to hear James Potter snap. "I hope this is important old man, I've had to cancel an appointment to make it here," as he stormed through the floo without regard for anyone else. Lily followed him through, preening as she walked out.

Severus gave a scrutinising examination to his one-time love. He found her very wanting, to the point of wandering what he'd ever seen in her. Her face wore the hard expression of bitterness, and she'd had obvious glamours added to preserve her youth.

He started listening once more. Hearing Albus and Minerva both sucking up to their Gryffindor golden boy, it was sickening. That was when Augusta Longbottom stood and started waving her somewhat gnarled finger wildly; the vulture on her hat tottered precariously, but managed to remain upright. "I am so sick of this; you people never listen, do you?"

It was a rhetorical question but Albus, all but rolling his eyes, answered. "Of course we listen Augusta, what do you wish to say."

"Well that hasn't been my experience with any of you." Her beady eyes surveyed the room at large. Then she looked pointedly at the Potters and Weasleys. "From what I've seen, your boys are both menaces," she stated. Then more violent finger pointing at Albus and Minerva, "And nobody seems prepared to bring them to heel, these two were going to let them get away with it."

"What have they done, that's so bad. Surely you're able to sort it, Albus."

"What have they done," Augusta screeched. "This morning they attempted to hex the head girl and the Potions professor."

This made James laugh. "Snivellus and that Granger girl, is that all? She's an ugly buck-toothed troll, and Snivellus should be used to being hexed. I can't see what the problem is."

"Well I most certainly can," this time the voice came from a different quarter of the room. Molly Weasley joined the debate. "James Potter, you will not speak like that about the witch my son Ronald is going to marry."

Severus slid his eyes the youngest Weasley boy, who was starting to look sick. "M-marry; now hold on Mum," Ron managed, "no one said anything 'bout bloody marriage. I don't even like her."

"Nonsense love, she's your girlfriend."

Ron shot a quick look to Harry, "Oh… err yeh, she is, isn't she."

Seeing Albus seemed unable to right this situation Cygnus took over. "Come, come friends. Slinging mud," he glared at James, "and making pronouncements that do not appear to be true," this time his eyes landed on Molly's, and she bristled. Cygnus sighed, "Is getting us nowhere."

"I agree," Arcturus added. His eyes narrowing, on hearing James scoff.

"Of course you agree, you're a Slytherin," James replied rudely.

"And if we listened to Slytherins more often James Potter, perhaps tragedies may be avoided." Augusta cut in. "I suppose it has escaped your notice that your boy was born the day after poor Neville." Her eyes narrowed, "It could have easily swung the other way."

This was something obviously neither Potter had contemplated, Lily gasped and James swallowed hard. His voice sounded uneasy when he eventually spoke again. "Well it didn't, did it," and he smirked. But the old witch's comments seemed to have taken all the wind out of his sails. He looked to his son, "So what _did_ you do?"

An internal battle seemed to be waging within Harry Potter. When he didn't answer Minerva intervened. "Miss Granger, appeared to have upset Harry," she said discretely.

It was at that moment Severus realised Minerva knew what Hermione was doing; this made it even more difficult. How was he going to protect her without them coming down on her for helping her class mates cheat? He had no illusions the Gryffindors would use the knowledge against her, even if she hadn't realised what was happening.

Albus looked pointedly at Augusta, who was still seething, and added. "Of course we can't have people hexing one another. Both young men are going to receive a detention…" he turned at the sound of twin groans at his pronouncement. But neither of them were willing to risk letting it spill that they were cheating to pass.

Severus huffed as he continued to watch, feeling more and more like throttling all of them. Eventually Harry and Ron got away with one detention Minerva. _Fat lot of use that will be_," Snape thought savagely.

As the memory finished, Cygnus said. "You'll need a way of keeping Miss Granger safe." Severus nodded. "I thought so. There is a little known protection by-law, which may save the day here," he watched Severus' brow clear a little. "It allows you to claim a person from another house, it's not a resorting. She would in effect then be a lion amongst snakes, but it would solve the problem of protection. You snakes are very good at seeing to someone's safety because you cover so many angles."

"The only catch," Arcturus added, "is that she must willingly renounce her own house, she must want to do it."

"Augusta and I will speak with her, if she wants an unbiased Gryffindor opinion." The old man took a deep breath. "Things at this school need to change; it may be time for Albus to resign.

"Mmm," Snape said thoughtfully. "Arcturus, may I keep this memory. I think it may help Miss Granger to view what happened."

"By all means my boy, we best leave you to your work," Severus nodded, and all three rose.

xox

Hermione was still trying to fathom what had gone wrong, she was still unwilling to believe Harry and Ron were not her friends, but she was just as certain that she couldn't allow them to continue to cheat from her hard work either.

She was currently walking back to the dungeons with Draco and Theo. She still shivered in pleasure, remembering her professor taking her gently by the arms. "Please come back at lunch time, I wish to speak with you." The Gryffindor witch had told Draco and Theo she was capable of walking down to the dungeons by herself. They had informed her that they were going that way anyway, reminding her it was Wednesday, and they always had lunch in snake territory.

Knocking on Snape's office door, she heard. "Enter," so she went in. "Thank you for coming back, my dear. Please, follow me." Hermione nervously followed him. There was a door open that she had never seen before. "Please sit," Severus motioned to the lounge, in front of a roaring fire. There were two glasses and a bottle of wine sitting on a coffee table, it all looked wonderfully cosy.

The Potions master filled the glasses, and offered one to Hermione. Sitting in what was obviously his chair, he leant back, crossing on ankle over the over knee. Pursing his lips, and running an index finger around the rim of his glass he drew breath. "Hermione," he intoned thoughtfully. "May I show you what happened this morning in the headmaster's office?"

The obviously tense young woman took a gulp of wine. "I will admit I am curious," she offered timidly, once she'd swallowed.

He nodded, "Good, it is always correct to be inquisitive about ones position in things." Placing his glass on the table again, he rose and swept over to the lounge.

Taking her glass from her, he placed it next to his. "You said this morning that you trusted me, is this still true?"

'Yes, sir, you have given me no reason to doubt you in all the years I've been here."

"Good," he inhaled once more, searching her face. "Hermione, I allow my seventh year snakes to call me Severus in private."

He wouldn't have needed to be watching her to hear her shocked intake of breath. "B-but I'm a G-gryffindor," she stated.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Indeed you are, my kitten. However, in a funny way you've become an honorary Slytherin. Is the fact that you're still a Gryffindor the only objection you have to using my first name?"

Hermione flushed, she'd dreamed of this situation. But was unsure that it meant what she thought it meant. Her beautiful amber flecked eyes searched his face. "S-severus," she stuttered suddenly, but her nerve vanished and she mumbled the last part of the sentence. "I'm not like them, they are all so prejudiced."

Hermione jumped, when a warm long fingered hand covered hers and squeezed. "We are aware you are not like the rest of your house. This is why we've felt sure in befriending you. We are confident it is not going to be thrown back in our faces." He picked up her other hand as well. "Hermione, look at me," he ordered gently, and watched as her long lashes swept shyly up to reveal her chocolate coloured eyes with their flecks of almost gold. Ignoring the tightness this caused in his trousers he pushed ahead. "Very soon you will have to make a difficult decision. I want you to know that we in Slytherin will support you, but you must make a clean break. No more being subject to their whims, or doing work for them, they need to pass on their own work, little one, not yours."

Her eyes were stinging badly, and she blinked rapidly in a vain attempt to stop the tears that wanted freedom. "H-how d-do you know it will…" but her voice cracked.

Knowing what the last words of her sentence would have been, Severus said, "…come to that." He watched her chestnut curls bounce in the firelight. "I know it will; I've seen this before, she was a Gryffindor too. She graduated the year before you started," he smiled wistfully then seemed to focus again. "However, I didn't ever feel that she was in as much danger as you are." He heard her take a shaky breath, and could see her bottom lip was being worried between her teeth, he continued. "Then there's Mr. Weasley's intentions toward you, you have to know that he treats you very badly."

A noise of assent wanted to escape from somewhere in the back of her throat, but Hermione resolutely managed to swallow it down.

Her resounding gulp was the only sound Severus heard. He knew from the tiny glimpses of her thoughts that he'd hit a painful nerve.

This was something she'd been thinking about privately since Christmas. There was no way her mouth would work to allow that thought out though.

Severus spoke after a moment. "I wish to show you three memories," her already bowed head dropped further. Placing a curled finger under her chin, he drew it up. Once he had her eyes, he spoke again. "I am not showing you these as punishment; even though once you see them you may think so. I wish you to be able to make an informed decision. So I'm giving you all the evidence to help you. Are you ready?"

Hermione glanced down as she felt his hand grasp hers once more. "I suppose so."

She felt Severus squeeze her hands once and let them go. Standing he drew his wand, Hermione gasped when the sparkling pool of revolving liquid arrived above the coffee table. It reflected off the fire, sending amber shards of light dancing joyously on the ceiling. "Wow, what is that?" Hermione was instantly on her feet, and examining it.

_Oh, dear Merlin,_ Severus mused, _such a brilliant, inquisitive mind._ "It is a new pensieve process I've invented." _Perfect, she's simply perfect._ He felt the erection that had flagged as they'd talked, roaring back into life. But he scolded himself; _this has to be only your mind. Your heart can't enter this_. But a traitorous little voice whispered, _but why are you so turned on, you feel something for her._ His rational mind took over again. _Better pay Bella a visit very soon. I think I need some physical relief, I hope she's not still occupied with whats-his-name, her curly haired Adonis_. However, his thoughts never reached the surface, and he calmly continued with his lecture. "Please make yourself comfortable again. The first memory is from the great hall this morning. I want you to concentrate on the reactions and expression of Potter and Weasley. I want you to be very sure you understand their intent."

Hermione watched the scene at breakfast unfold once more. Severus explained what she was looking at, as it progressed. The next memory was his recollections from the meeting he attended with Draco and Theo. No explanation was needed here, as it was plainly obvious after watching the scene in the hall that her head of house and the headmaster were covering up the truth. She was however, very interested in the three board members and asked several questions about who they were. "They don't seem to like Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall very much, why?"

Severus told her that Augusta Longbottom and Cygnus Prewitt were actually Gryffindors, then he related a little of the history, especially Augusta's tragedy, before they moved onto the last memory. "This memory is from the other board member you saw, Arcturus Malfoy. Of course as all Malfoy's, he's…"

"A Slytherin?" Hermione finished for him, with a tiny smile.

"Yes, little Miss know-it-all, a Slytherin," but Severus returned her smile, especially since this seemed to cheer her up a little. "Now in this memory, I want you to take very close note of the words of all the Gryffindors."

Hermione nodded, and carefully started to watch. Severus heard her gasp about James Potter's opinion of both himself and her. Then she seemed to become stuck in a loop when Ron said he didn't even like her, and that was when the first tears escaped her control. She quickly wiped them away, and continued to watch. When the memory finished, Severus vanished the whole thing. Hermione was sitting with her head bowed and only just holding her emotions in check. Her companions dark eyes watched her a moment, before picking up her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "Hermione," he heard a stifled little sob. "Hermione, look at me, kitten."

Her eyes were swimming with tears when they finally rose to his. "Hermione, I need you to be a very brave Gryffindor this afternoon," he rested his hand on her cheek and exhaled noisily. "Don't cry," he encouraged softly, "they're not worth it." His calloused thumb gently stroked her silky cheek, and he didn't miss how she leaned into his touch. _That's a girl, my darling. Trust me; I'll only do what's right for you._ There was that traitorous voice again. _I really do need a good fuck. Damn Elizabeth refusing to grace my bed_. _Stupid witch, fancy thinking I would marry her. _He scoffed internally. _Then what am I losing, she was only good for one thing, not a brain in her head. There's a line of them waiting for me,_ he thought. His eyes wandered over Hermione once more, _unlike you, my precious little kitten_. Severus took in the quivering, shy young woman, frantically attempting to keep it together. _You have everything. Body, brains and beauty, or you will have when I'm finished with you_. He clamped down on his thoughts and refocused his mind. "Now you know everything. I wish you to sit between Draco and Theo this afternoon in class, and I want you to watch Weasley try to redeem himself with you, after Potter pushes him forward."

Her shaky voice asked. "How do you know?"

"Trust me; they're not going to want to give up their easy homework pass, lightly. But Potter will send Weasley to do his dirty work." Her eyes narrowed, but then turned frightened, and he quickly added. "That is how they work, but you will never be alone with them."

She squared her shoulders. "They do not frighten me, I just feel… b-betrayed."

"And I'm sorry little friend, but I think you will feel far more deceived before a status quo has been reached." The Potions master rose from the lounge. "Now wipe your eyes and we'll have some lunch."

He kept one of her hands and guided her to the table. Hermione allowed herself to be led, revelling in the sensation of his hand holding hers. He placed her carefully at the table, the wine having followed them. The Gryffindor witch was surprised when she took a sip and it was still chilled. A plate of steamed fish in white sauce with sautéed vegetables appeared before her. Her stomach rumbled from the delicious aroma wafting up despite her troubles. But after a few small mouthfuls, she asked. "Is this why you and the seventh year Slytherins are never in the hall for Wednesday lunch?"

"Yes, it's a time I normally set aside to dine with them and discuss any problems they may have noticed with the younger snakes, or any issues they have personally."

"Really, that's a wonderful idea, we never had anything like that," she smiled, although her enthusiasm was short lived. "But you've just spent that time with me," she gulped, and her head lowered. "I'm sorry."

Severus put down his cutlery with a refined click. He reached forward and cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes back up to him. "I have not forgotten them, if someone amongst them has an issue that needs dealing with alone, the remainder dine in the common room and I have time with the person concerned."

"Oh," Hermione huffed, and his hand stroked her face. Her thoughts were almost radiating off her, Severus couldn't help but pick up on them. A little surface Legilimency showed him she had instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion. She thought he was only doing this to help a student.

_Time to quash that thought, I need her as confident as I can get her for the remainder of today._ "Hermione, you are above the age of consent. Your birthday alone makes you almost a year older than everyone. This coupled with the fact that your parents didn't see fit to send you here for another year, makes this all right. You are an adult, an innocent," he stroked her cheek as she blushed coyly. "But, my kitten, an adult and I intend to treat you as such. I would like us to become friends. Do you understand what I mean?" The head of Slytherin usually wasn't this direct, but he didn't want any misunderstanding with this woman.

"I think so," she thought for a moment, "I would like that. Would you like to invite the group in to finish lunch with us?"

"No," his eyebrow rose smoothly, "I believe, I would prefer to be alone with you, if that's all right with you." Hermione heart was now literally hammering on her ribs, did he mean what she hoped he meant. He watched her face erupt into a pretty smile. "I'll take that as yes, now eat, you need your strength."

Severus ate quietly allowing Hermione to think. When he'd finished, he dabbed his mouth with his napkin, and arranging it neatly on his plate, called his elf. The used dishes disappeared and a slice of some kind of dark chocolate torte arrived, with an additional small flute of desert wine. The cake had raspberry syrup drizzled over it, and the first mouthful Hermione had was simply heavenly. Picking up her glass she took a sip of Moscato, but still remained silent.

Severus could tell she was pondering heavily, and he left her to do so. After a time he glanced at the clock. "Well better finish up, soon time for class," he said finishing his coffee. Then he rose and assisted her out of her chair. "Come, you are entering the classroom with my snakes."

Hermione roused from her thoughts, and finally remembered her manners. "Thank you for lunch and the talk, Severus."

"You are most welcome, Hermione. I enjoyed your company." He extended his arm, and guided her through another door she'd never seen, with his hand in the middle of her back. The heat she felt, she put down to his touch, and they arrived in the hallway outside the classroom. She hadn't heard his whispered protection spell, or the clarity charm he uttered afterwards, there were just too many things clouding her mind.

Her mind reeled. Apart from the obvious problems she had with her Gryffindor friends. _No,_ her mind thought, _I'm starting to think they are not my friends._ _All the things fresh in her mind, the things they'd done and said to her and about her. Regardless of how wonderful the last hour had been, it had brought forward up some painful issues. She glanced around herself; she was surrounded by people who appeared to give a damn about her. Oh, I'm just going round and round in circles. I don't know what to do. Maybe there's a reason why Harry and Ron… no there can't be. I suspect if I ask them, they'll lie. Do I really, not trust them that much?_

As it turned out, Severus correct with his predictions. As soon as Harry and Ron entered the room, Ron made a bee line for her. She watched him gulp at the disdainful looks cast by Draco and Theo, and Blaise, Pansy and Daphne from behind them. But this time it was like Hermione's eyes were taking in the scene with more clarity than before. She saw Harry prodding Ron in the ribs to come over, and the words she was now certain he was forcing himself to say sounded ridiculous to her ears. She could see the manipulation behind them. _But how do I solve this?_

The door banged, and the sharp tap of boots striking stone floor sounded behind her. This pulled Hermione from her thoughts as the Potions master strode into the room, fluidly turned in a graceful swirl of black to start the lesson. Despite herself, or maybe because of her troubles, her mind latched onto the comfort of his smooth baritone and relaxed into the caress of his decadent velvet voice. The rest of the afternoon was a blur, and Hermione retired to her room before dinner, not wanting to revisit the Great Hall or the Gryffindor table after that morning.

She was busy sulking on her bed, when Draco turned up at her bedroom door after he arrived back from dinner. When she didn't answer him, he politely broke in through the bathroom, and was almost alarmed when she didn't even think to hex him. Finally he coaxed her out into the common room where she also found Theo and Daphne waiting with food. "You need to eat, Hermes," Daphne encouraged.

Sighing, Hermione flopped down on the lounge. She watched Draco and Theo leaving for the library, and sighed once more. "I'm sorry. I'm not much company tonight, too many things flying around my brain."

"Just eat. Do you want to talk?" her new friend asked.

Hermione found she liked Daphne, not only had the personable witch befriended her, but she hadn't laughed at her naivety either. The Slytherin witch sat with her long black hair cast over one shoulder. She watched Hermione with crystal clear emerald green eyes, sculptured eyebrows and a full pouty lips. Finally Hermione spoke. "I feel like such an idiot," she mused, staring at the plate of food they'd smuggled out of the hall for her, like it was all its fault.

"Why?" Daphne asked. "Just because you didn't see that hex coming, none of us saw that one."

"No, it's more than that… Arh!" Hermione growled, and rubbed her forehead. "If only I… everybody else knows stuff." She huffed, "Have they been playing me for a dupe?" Hermione turned confused eyes to Daphne. "I've thought these people were my friends since first year. Until recently, I've only had what I could see in other people's friendships to compare friends with."

"Don't you have Muggle friends?"

"No, I've never really gotten on with people my own age. You guys are the first people my own age, who don't go on with juvenile rubbish." She sighed, not really knowing what she was trying to say. "You are all so laid back about stuff."

"We're Slytherins; we adapt to situations and work them to our best advantage. That also goes for people."

"Yes I guess so, but I still feel like an idiot, and I don't know what to think."

They were interrupted by the boys returning. "Here you go Granger, a present. That book you were harping on about yesterday, you know the one that wasn't in the library." Draco started mimicking Hermione. "How are we supposed to do our assignments when the books we need are missing?" Draco was having a lovely rant al la Hermione, and even the witch herself was trying not to smile at him. Finally, he dropped a kiss on her head, and then whispered in her ear. "A certain slutty blond of your acquaintance had it. We simply appropriated it for ourselves." He stood up and continued, "And once you're finished with it, I want it, okay?"

A smile broke out across Hermione's face. "Thank you," she jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

The only thing that shocked Draco more than her enthusiastic thanks was the astonishment that nobody would have gone out of their way to help her before. He hugged her back and the three Slytherin's just gaped at one another.

"Well, come on Daph, we better get back before curfew," Theo offered, rousing himself from his stupor.

"Mmm," replied Daphne. She turned to the now sheepish looking Hermione. "Don't worry Hermes it will all work out, don't forget to eat, ay."

"Thank you to you as well," Hermione hugged Daphne, and patted Theo's arm. "I don't know if I would have made it through today, if it hadn't been for you three and Severus of course. He's been amazing," Hermione sighed, and sat down to finally eat with a small smile playing around her lips.


	5. The Final Nail In The Coffin

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither earn nor own anything you recognise. I merely like writing and exploring new frontiers for well loved characters._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Thank you to Petite Mule for suggesting this story, and for her ideas and help proof reading it. At the end of this chapter there is a scene which involves Severus and Bella in a consenting but aggressive sexual encounter. Just a warning in case you find this offensive. I hope you enjoy this chapter…_

hHh

**Chapter 5 – The Final Nail In The Coffin**

A dubious calm descended on Thursday and extended into Friday. Professor McGonagall soon forced Hermione back to the Great Hall for her meals after she missed Thursday breakfast and lunch. This did nothing to quell the young woman's still rolling emotions and troubled mind, as now most of the Gryffindors – even the young ones - had been turned against her and sitting with them was excruciating.

The head girl's mind was still attempting to fathom exactly what this all meant. Her thoughts now felt even more ponderous and convoluted and there was a knot tightening further in her stomach with every passing day.

Her trip down the dungeons to brew on Friday evening was accompanied by Draco. "I do not need an escort you know, I can look after myself," Hermione assured him, but she was secretly glad of the company. _He's been so sweet; he's nothing like I've always been told. None of them are_, she pondered as they walked.

Draco waved her off, "I need to speak with Severus about something anyway."

They arrived, and while the two men talked quietly Hermione started setting up the cauldron they used for the hospital brews. The mere presence of her professor was making her so heated. She was almost incoherent and swaying on the spot while waiting for further instructions. Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts, that his voice telling her they needed to make a cleansing potion tonight, made her jump.

She shakily collected the ingredients from the store and started preparing them. Once Draco was gone, Severus hovered behind her. Hermione could feel the heat of his body, just far enough away so she couldn't touch him, and it was maddening.

Her lack of concentration was also about to get her in even deeper. Blindly reaching for the next ingredient, she suddenly heard a voice in her ear.

"No, kitten," it purred, and a large hand closed around her.

"Sorry," she almost whimpered, before groaning at the extra contact of his hand on hers. _Oh my God, did I just groan out loud?_ She heard a decadent chuckle slip into her ear confirming her worst fear.

"Do you know what would have happened had you added all the ginger flowers at once? There was silence as the young woman appeared to try and get her mouth to release words. Snape took pity on her, "The consequential effervescence would have resulted in a very over heated brew. It must be added slowly," he drew the word out, "so the reaction can be controlled. Nothing can be gained from rapid and uncaring insertion," he told her. "Then you need careful stirring with a knowing hand to ensure satisfactory climax."

Hermione was uncertain if they were still talking about the potion. Her chest constricted even more when she felt his hand slide around her waist. "I will hold you steady and we'll add it together, ready?" Hermione felt faint, his lips were just skimming the shell of her ear as he murmured the last word in a decadent rumble. "Open your hand, my kitten."

Hermione felt his grip on her hand slacken. But try as she might, she couldn't get her fingers to work. _Oh my sweet Merlin how I want to lean back against him, give myself over to bliss_. She had never thought something like this could happen to her, she now realised how much she was missing. She had always thought this wizard dark and brooding, he was, and very much forbidden fruit, but no matter what she did her mind refused to think on any other track. Even her other problems faded into nothing when he was close as he was now.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard and focused all her might on getting her hand to open. "That's it, slowly does it." Hermione opened her eyes to see the pink tinged flowers cascading from her hand through his fingers and into the brew.

"Good girl, kitten." The gently bubbling cauldron shimmered as each flower broke the surface of the brew.

Hermione watched, transfixed. After a moment she realised she'd forgotten her problems and was actually happy, very flustered, aroused and wanton… but happy.

Of course this feeling didn't last long. The brew finished, Severus moved away and it was time for her rounds before bed. To add to her troubled state of mind, while they'd been busy brewing, a dreadful storm had blown in.

xox

It somehow felt like winter's last stand, the cruellest night yet, in a run of abysmal evening weather. The storm outside was even making the occupants of the paintings jump with its ferocity every time lightning raced in an arc across the sky, fleeing the clattering thunder.

Severus had escorted her to the point where her nightly patrol began. To tell the truth, she was very sorry to see him leave, and not just because she wanted him near. It was a truly awful night.

Unbeknown to Hermione, as soon as he'd been swallowed by the darkness, Severus had ducked into the closest alcove, and was currently watching her looking dubiously around. Each spear of sharp light turned night momentarily into day. _This is the perfect night for_ _trouble_, he thought as he stalked back into the hallway on seeing her move off. He stayed some distance behind her and drew his heavy cloak more securely around himself. _No one in their right mind would be caught out here tonight, unless they had to be. Never the less I know Potter and Weasley will be out here breaking curfew._ _Their equipment will freeze and fall off if they have any amorous intentions. _His eyebrow rose at that thought. _Granted that would probably be doing the Wizarding gene pool a huge favour, _he pondered_,_ chuckling to himself, but his thoughts soon turned back to Hermione ahead of him. _She still seems to be very conflicted._ _There was a moment tonight, when I thought I'd actually managed to distract her_. _I should have kept her after we finished brewing, but I suspect she may be the centre of illicit Gryffindor conversation when we find them_. _I hate to do this to her, but she needs to hear it straight from them, that will make her decide._

He thought back to their brewing tonight. Every time she was near him, he watched with pleasure as the pulse that thumped life through her delicate frame became a little more pronounced when his robes brushed her legs, or he lingered behind her, just close enough for her to feel his body heat. _When I placed my hand on her waist to hold her steady, I thought she was going to swoon. I really wanted her to lean back against me. She smells amazing. Oh listen to yourself, I must owl Bella and go over there tomorrow night. I need relief._

He'd made a point of standing close to her while she stirred her cauldron, just to see that jump in sensation. The affect of the brush of his hand over hers was remarkable. Tonight when she had finished the cleansing Potion and turned her eyes to him, he saw the evidence he wished to, plainly written in their chocolate depths. Her pupils were dilated with lust, desire just for him.

Snape felt his body start to react to his thoughts, he wanted this little witch. He was hungry for her. His rather magnificent olfactory sense, so sensitively trained to detect the slightest change in a potion's aroma, had twitched with the delicious scent of female arousal again tonight.

Yet she wasn't ready for him, no matter how much her breast heaved, yearning for his touch, or her tender slippery flesh longed for his long pale fingers. _I wonder if she touches herself after she leaves me._

His musings saw him securing his cloak around himself to hide the results. Another rattling peel of thunder broke the silence; in its wake he heard an idiotic laugh. The disturbance tore him from his thoughts; it had carried from the hallway around the corner where Hermione had just turned.

Moving quickly to the corner, he stepped closer to the wall and waited, the angry tiger awaiting his satisfaction. His kitten's sharp gasp was followed by the grating tones of idiot Potter spawn. Snape's lips curled into a smirk; _complete with his brown nosing simpleton offsider, and the two Gryffindor whores_. _I'm sorry, my sweetheart, but you need to see and hear this. _

Severus disillusioned himself and closed the distance between him and Hermione. _Her reaction time's off_ _tonight_, s_he's hasn't even noticed me, here we go._ He whispered Disillusionment and Silencing charms, and then quietly placed an arm around her middle. "Do not be frightened, kitten, I won't let anything harm you, but you need to hear this. I'm sorry, but it is imperative that you know this."

Snape heard her breathing increase. Then an almost pitiful, "Why?" escaped her lips, "I trusted you," she sounded crushed.

"And you still can, now listen. Hear what they're saying, I'm here and I won't let you go."

Hermione knew there was no point fighting him; it had been Lavender's laugh that had alerted her to their presence. Deep down she knew what she was going to hear, and that she couldn't put it off any longer. But she was tired; it had been a very emotionally strenuous week. She was freezing and just wanted to finish up and go to bed, after a nice hot soak to get her circulation moving again.

Another shaft of lightning cut through the troposphere, illuminating the scene before her. Ron had his arms around Lavender; her so called _boyfriend_ was cuddling and necking in a way he'd never done with her, with Lavender sodding Brown.

The Potions master's voice purred in her ear once more. "Listen and watch, my kitten. We will punish them later, but now you need to free yourself from them." Hermione watched in horror as a giggling Lavender turned her head around for a heated kiss. They were both laughing and kissing. _It feels like they're mocking me. He's never kissed me like that._

Another voice echoed up the corridor. "So where's the ugly mudblood tonight, I hope the slack bitch is doing your homework again. She caused you both so much trouble this week? Ginny Weasley turned; she had a sneer on her face and slapped her brother. "Oi, stop snogging Lav and tell me, ay."

"Why should I care where Miss frigid bloody Hermione Granger is, thank fuckin' Merlin she's not here?" He turned to Harry who was busy devouring Ginny pulse point, "Hey Harry," he called, "would it be all right if I stopped pretending to be the troll's boyfriend soon? Lav wants us to be able to say we're a couple."

Harry pushed Ginny away roughly and pulled Ron away from Lavender. "Now you listen here Ronald Weasley, after your piss poor effort at keeping her on the hook in Potions this afternoon, I'd say that's a big _NO!_" Harry seethed, holding the redhead by his robe collars. "And further more if you expect to pass, you need to keep sucking up to her big time, so the silly bitch keeps doing our work for us. I'm sure as hell not touching her. Ugly little maggot." Harry's smile turned nasty, "Besides your Mummy thinks you're going to marry her," he laughed.

"Oh, yeh. That's right, sorry Lav."

"Ohhh, Won Won," she slid her body up and down his then whispered something in his ear.

"Yeh, too right," he answered. "It's only til bloody school's finished."

"But I want to go to the graduation ball with you," the blonde witch pouted.

Ron smirked evilly at Harry. "Maybe I'll drop Granger just before the exams, give her a challenge. Let's see if the smart cow can do her exams while pining over me." He started backing Lavender into the alcove, "Now you said something about fucking."

Hermione was dumbfounded; this was actually all true, this is what they thought of her. Everything just crashed down on top of her. She was openly sobbing now, Severus turned her, and secreting her within his voluminous teaching robes with an arm around her, he cancelled the Disillusionment charm on himself. Secure in the knowledge no one could see her, his voice took them completely be surprise. "Potter, Weasley, Brown and Weasley," a peel of thunder crackled, perfectly coordinating with his roar of displeasure. "Take yourselves back to your common room immediately. Fifty points each will be deducted from Gryffindor, and you will all report to me tomorrow night at 7 pm, then for the following 10 days as well, for detention," he barked, there was stunned silence before they scattered.

It was then he looked down at the woman sobbing uncontrollable within his embrace. "Damn," he intoned softly, and waited for the coast to be clear.

xox

A quick Patronus to Draco alerted his snakes to what had happened, they were sneaky enough to find the little shits and retaliate without getting caught. Severus knew every secret passage in the castle, and he used them now. Sweeping the shivering and distraught witch into his arms, he kissed her forehead. "I'll get you somewhere safe, kitten. Hold on."

One more turn and they came out next to his quarters. Once inside, he thought about Calming brew but decided Firewhisky would solve two problems, it would calm and warm her. He placed her gently on the lounge and covered her with a fur rug he kept for cold winter nights. She whimpered when he let her go, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be back, here wipe your eyes, little one," he said, handing her a cloth and quickly shedding his cloak. He sent it and his teaching robes to their peg by the door and walked to his drinks cabinet.

Coming back he placed the whisky on the coffee table. Lifting Hermione's head and shoulders off the lounge, he sat and pulled her into his lap, knowing she needed the assurance of his security. Summoning the glass he asked her to drink, "Just a small sip sweet girl, its strong liquor."

Hermione gingerly took a tiny bit into her mouth. She coughed and wheezed as it went down, but it warmed her, and surprisingly she quite liked the burn. "Good girl," Severus purred into her ear. "Is this uncomfortable for you? You may sit on the lounge if you wish."

"No," her tiny, crying cracked voice said, "I like sitting like this with you," she continued in a barely audible voice, and snuggled close.

"I'm pleased," Severus returned, "Have one more sip, then we're having a talk," he said, his tone broaching no argument.

Hermione obeyed, and Severus produced another clean handkerchief and handed it to her, vanishing the soiled one. "Wipe your eyes, kitten."

Severus was pleased when she did as he asked and he felt her snuggle into his chest once more. But this was also the start of his undoing, as his traitorous mind told him how comfortable she felt there. He tried to ignore it, but as he stroked her hair to comfort her, he realised he was doing it because it felt good and not just because it was a comfort for her.

After that realisation his internal struggled went downhill. It didn't show on his facade, but he suddenly felt like he was sinking in quicksand. Regardless, he ignored it and ploughed on. But, lifting her face to his and seeing her pretty eyes all red and swollen, still swimming with tears, hurt him deeply.

Severus tried to disregard the affect of her sorrow on him. The mantra in his head became more insistent. _You are only doing this because she's down trodden, not because you care for her. She is a project, you will make certain she has her start on the right foot and you will let her go her own way, just like Emily._ But his urge to kiss her grew, and he hoped valiantly that she was too distracted to feel the evidence to the contrary of his minds assertions. He cleared his throat, "Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, very well?"

Hermione was already feeling blissful from his attentions, and as the whisky added to the sensation of unreality and she sighed, whispering, "Yes, Severus,"

"Good. Now you need to know that what you heard in the hallway on the seventh floor was what the people who have been masquerading as your friends all these years actually think of you." He watched a hot fat tear trickle down her face, the sob that escaped with it twisted his heart. His internal battle upped its defences. _You are cold and heartless, you will not feel anything_, _you will call scheming Bella _tonight_, straight after this and you will fuck her mercilessly into your mattress, you cannot feel with your heart for this beautiful innocent creature_, he asserted cruelly. But even as his voice placated softly, "Shh, darling one," and he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek to tenderly remove her tear, he was becoming aware that he did indeed care for her.

Taking a deep breath he spoke again, "But what is even more important for you to hear, is that they are superficial fools, and the only ones who think that. You are a lovely and vivacious young woman, who with a few tiny adjustments and a boost in her confidence will be simply irresistible."

"I will?" she blinked at him. "No one's ever told me I'm lovely."

"Well believe it, because you are." Knowing his self control was not endless he started summing up. "Now tomorrow, I will escort you to Longbottom Hall. We are taking tea with Lady Augusta Longbottom and Justice, The Right Honourable Cygnus Prewitt."

Hermione looked up at him, "The two Gryffindor governors I saw in your memory on Wednesday."

"Yes, they wish to speak to you."

"What about?"

"Well for one thing, I believe they wish to inform you that not all Gryffindors are as one eyed as the chief Gryffindors and the current members of your house, and I believe they also have a proposal for you." Severus had heard in her last words that she was starting to sound tired, and he went on not allowing her to ask any more questions. "You're staying down here tonight," he continued, "so come, I'll make you comfortable."

Hermione was just reluctantly getting off Severus' lap when there was a scratching noise on the door. Moving to opened it, Severus was accosted by a large ball of orange fur. "I do believe your familiar has found you, my kitten," he drawled openly amused, as the half kneazle strutted into the room like he owned it, glaring at the Potions master as he passed him.

"Um… is that all right with you?"

"As long as he is a gentleman and doesn't bother Persephone."

Hermione turned to see a sleek black cat, with lamplight yellow eyes and long ears lifting her head from her fireside position to examine the interloper, her tail twitching rhythmically. She hadn't even noticed the majestic looking feline before. "Hear that Crooks, better be on your best behaviour." Crouching down she scratched him behind the ears and he rubbed his head on her leg.

"He will be good company for you," the Potions master asserted, as he led them to a door. "This will be your bedroom, you have your own bathroom and you will find the drawers and wardrobe full of clothes. Think of everything in these two rooms as yours," he said. He smiled hearing her gasp and waited for her question.

"M-mine, but whose are they really?"

"That is not a question for tonight; allow me to just say that you will not be usurping anyone by using them. Now I suggest a relaxing bath and a vial of Dreamless Sleep for you. Good night, sweet girl." He allowed himself one caress of her cheek. "The sleeping potion will be on your beside table when you return from the bath."

Hermione nodded, she felt lighter than air, even after what had happened. "Thank you, you have been very kind," she asserted, boldly clutching his hand and bringing it fervently to her lips.

Severus wanted to snatch it away like it had burnt him; it was painful to him because it was so beautiful. Especially when he realised her touch was something he craved badly, but he stoically made himself remain his control. "It was nothing, I shall see you in the morning," he replied in a business like way, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

"Good night," she said, confused and finally seeing he would do no more.

"Don't forget that potion, you need your sleep." _The last thing I need is you catching me with Bella; you wouldn't understand _that_ yet, my darling_. Having closed the door behind her and her orange monster, Severus brought the hand she'd kissed up to look at it. It was still tingling from her touch. Not able to help himself he placed his lips over where she'd kissed it. Of course this caused a callous reaction from his sensible brain. _Get a grip old man; she's a_ project, nothing _more, _it reminded him.

xox

Snape had now arranged for his occasional lover to floo straight to his bedroom. He'd told her to make herself comfortable when she arrived. Consequentially, half an hour later when he felt her come through his wards he arrived from his office to greet her. The Potions master had permanent silencing charms active on this room, because his sex life was nobody's business. He entered his bedroom and found her decorously arranged on his favourite armchair.

Ever the bold Bella, she was clothed in a rich dark green negligee. It was floor length and fell slightly open as she waited, revealing luxurious black underwear. She tittered and ran her finger sensuously through her lips, eyes trained on Severus' bulging crotch. "Don't tell me the virgin lioness is getting to you, darling," she purred, smiling at him suggestively.

Knowing he needed this - had to do it - there was no way he could hold himself in check without it. Yet he found himself defending Hermione, hissing through his teeth in opposition to her assertion. "Do not call her that, she is a chaste young woman. There is nothing wrong with that."

This scenario suddenly wasn't a good idea. Bella's brown eyes weren't the brown eyes he craved. Her painted lips were wrong and her copious black curls, the incorrect colour. _Oh shit, don't think that… you're only _helping_ Hermione. Your heart can't enter this, it is cold and dead. Stay impartial, _he told himself_. _

Bella could see his interest flagging, visibly deflating as she watched. Rising with feline grace, she locked eyes with his and closed the distance between them. This usually garnered a positive reaction from him, yet tonight he merely looked on dispassionately.

Sensing his mood, she cautiously moved to placate him. Stroking his chest softly, her fingers trailed towards his crotch, causing him to release a breath in response. "That's my Sev," she crooned.

He faltered hearing her words, and roughly grabbed her hands halting her movements, before stating coldly. "I am not nor will I ever be, your Sev. I am no one's."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and she ignored his statement, she was only teasing him, but it was interesting to think he felt the need to chastise her. She knew why she was here, merely to offer relief to her friend. Hooking her fingers around his belt buckle she pulled him by it until he was standing and she was sitting once more in the chair. Within seconds, her skilled fingers had released him. She watched with practiced eyes as his impressive manhood appeared, although now only half hard.

Bella licked her ruby lips and smiled when she felt him twitch under her red taloned fingers as she encompassed him. Holding his cock steady, the end of her tongue flicked around the head, and soon had him ready for action using her warm mouth and skilful hands.

Severus hissed out a breath through his teeth and moved his hands to her head to control her mouth, closing his eyes to savour the moment, he found himself denied when Hermione's face swam before him on the screen of his mind. He reacted badly, and roughly thrust himself into Bella's mouth. _How dare she, how could this happen to me_, he asserted internally, fucking his companion's mouth with little care.

Hearing Bella gagging from his efforts, drew him from his thoughts. It was at that moment that he realised his dispassionate façade had cracked and he needed to get this little scene over, he merely needed release. Reefing her head back, he watched his now lipstick smeared member pop out of her mouth.

Undeterred, Bella observed him. This was going to be a wild ride; but she loved it when he was in a bad mood and dominated her completely. _He's such a sexual animal when he's mad. This little Gryffindor's really got under his skin, and he was never going to like that_. As if to punctuate this, Bella found herself being brusquely spun around. The sudden jolting sound of her green silk robe being ripped from her body, made her wetter.

Her expensive lace knickers met the same fate. Severus wasted no time when he found her ready for him. Growling he slammed home, accompanied by her squeal of delight. Sheathing himself in one stroke, he set a brutal pace, scowling as she vocalised her approval loudly.

"Harder, Sev," she encouraged, and a moaned, "Yes," left her lips when he obliged. "Oh yes, that's it… just there."

The sounds of her of pleasure filling his ears, made him madder. He was not in the mood for her talk, and was tempted to put up a silencing charm, but that would be tipping the balance. So he concentrated on his task of fucking the witch, livid that she was enjoying herself. His fingers dug further into the flesh at her hips, and his thrusts pounded into her with little or no regard. His mantra of, _I'm a cruel heartless bastard_, continued to echo around his mind.

His hands moved from their bruising purchase on her hips. One pushing the middle of her back down and the other grabbing a handful of her copious curls and pulling her top half more upright he started ploughing into her again.

It was only as she started to contract around him and came with a wracking sob like cry that he realised that he had completely lost it. He had taken his pain and confusion out on one of his dearest friends. Her orgasm toppled him into his, but shame filled him as he looked down at the sagging woman impaled on his still twitching cock. He was abruptly filled with remorse and oblivious to everything except his now overwhelming regret.

Feeling fingers trying to loosen the grip of his hand, Severus realised he was still holding Bella's hair in a punishing grasp. His fingers sprang open in shock. Producing his wand to clean them both he then turned away, truly shocked.

By the time she'd regained her composure he'd tucked himself away. She studied him a moment. "Sev, we have had an arrangement for physical release on the rare occasions when we need it for many years. But you cannot run away from your feelings for your little ingénue by fucking me," she stated seriously.

He now took in her changed appearance. While he had not been watching, she had vanished the ripped clothing and transfigured her satin corset into a robe. Her face wore an expression both impartial and inscrutable.

"I do not have feelings," he snarled, but even he flinched at how insincere and petulant he sounded.

"Bella smiled and curled her hand around his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. "Darling, we've been friends too long, I know you. Stop running. I don't think this would be a good idea again." She motioned between them with her hand. Kissing him once more, she turned to the floo. "Now, I'm certain you have some serious thinking to do. I believe will be confining myself to my delicious Julien from now on. Good night, Sev, don't fight so hard, I think she'll be good for you." With a last caress, she picked up floo powder and was gone.

Severus collapsed into his chair the moment she disappeared, mortified and feeling much worse than he had before his encounter with Bella. It had proven nothing, and had possibly broken a dear friendship. Was he turning into his father?

Rising he procured a drink, sitting back down he studied his drink morosely. It was that moment he realised Firewhisky is the exact same colour as the amber flecks in Hermione's eyes. He felt like throwing the drink in disgust, but drank it instead and poured another.


	6. Taking Stock

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and Associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Let me say again, this is a gift fiction for Petite Mule. This chapter contains a full meeting of the Board of Hogwarts Governors. Please be aware that I am not adhering to canon in anyway. Whilst some of them may be mentioned in various resources as Wizarding relations to current canon characters, I have by no means stuck to strict truth, age differences, or timeframes._

hHh

**Chapter Six – Taking Stock**

Seven o'clock the next morning, Severus Snape's floo flared, rousing him from an uncomfortable slumber. He was still sitting at his desk, the remnants of his over indulgence around him.

Opening his eyes and wincing at the light, he heard a decadent chuckle. "Bella told us you'd be in a bad way." Lucius thrust a vial of potion under his nose, "Here, drink."

"What the fu…" Severus mumbled, grimacing at the loudness of his own voice, and discovering on trying to speak that his mouth had obviously grown fur overnight.

"It's a most excellent Hangover Potion, made by a dear friend of mine," Lucius chuckled, louder this time, "who at the moment doesn't look like he could brew coffee, let alone another more dangerous."

"Mmm," was Severus' only comment, and his shaky hand came out for the potion after he managed to tentatively sit up.

Lucius seated himself opposite his friend and looked around the desk at the debris from the Potions master's evening of excess. "You certainly did go on a bender, didn't you? Care to enlighten me as to why?" The blond wizard made himself more comfortable, watching Severus sink back down so his head was cradled in his hands once more. His friend observed him silently for some time, and then drew an audible breath. "But, I'm wondering if perhaps a more pertinent question might be, what happened between you and Emily Woodside?"

Sighing heavily as the potion took effect, Severus levered himself upright and sat back in his chair. He looked off into the middle distance with a scowl on his face, before looking at his friend. "She left me," he stated blandly. "It's what was meant to happen; it's what will happen this time…"

"Only it's not going to, is it?" Lucius ventured.

Snape shook his head, "I can't… I won't allow myself to be vulnerable again. I didn't have a problem pushing Emily away…"

Lucius huffed, "Sev, you can't keep punishing the women who fall for you, just because Miss Lily - bloody - perfect-Evans was a two bit no good gold digging little slut. Emily wasn't like that and Hermione certainly isn't. It was plain to both Cissy and I from the short period she was with us all on Wednesday that she utterly adores you, and she's a charming young woman." Snape gave him a hard look, his friend laughed, "It's no good, and I'm immune to that look, save it for Albus Dumbledore and start listening to me. Cherish your sweet little lioness; from what I've heard last night, she needs you even more now."

Severus' head shot up, and then he smiled slightly, "Draco."

"He owled me last night, wishing to know if Miss Granger could join us for the holidays, what say you?" Lucius drew breath, "Of course, I think that's a perfectly lovely idea, and of course you'll be there." He waited for Severus' reaction, and once his raven head rose in interest, he continued, "It looks like we're going to have quite a house full, mostly couples…" He deliberately left his sentence unfinished and raised his arched pale eyebrow.

"Indeed," Severus pursed his lips, "That might be interesting," his own raven brow rose fractionally, "all the usuals from Christmas, I suppose?"

"I believe so, with of course the addition of Miss Granger, and Draco's latest amore, you know that lovely Digory boy." Then he suddenly leaned further forward, adding conspiratorially, "And I have it on good authority that Reg's planning on popping the question to Daphne these holidays."

"Indeed." This seemed to rouse Severus' interest, and Lucius had said it purposefully, eager to remind him that age is no barrier to love in the Wizarding world. The Potions master seemed to rally himself. "Well, if you'll excuse me Lucius I better take myself to the shower and start my day."

xox

Breakfast in the Great Hall on Saturdays was usually a low key affair; however, this morning there was much whispering, and the Headmaster and the Gryffindor head were very out of sorts. Overnight it appears that four Gryffindors has mysteriously broken out in puss filled sores and were in quarantine. So far every spell the Mediwitch had attempted to use to cure them had no effect. None of them were talking about what had happened, or how the four friends had come to be afflicted when no one else in the dormitories seemed affected.

Slytherin involvement wasn't being discounted by the Gryffindors, but all Slytherins were present, and with the remainder of Gryffindor eating in their common room until further notice - just to be on the safe side - Hermione Granger was happily sitting with her Slytherin friends under the watchful eyes of their head of house, with the grudging permission of Minerva McGonagall.

Of course, Severus knew it would not be long and they would start to suspect that Hermione had been the perpetrator of the act, so he needed to move quickly to make certain she wasn't accused. Turning to the prune faced witch sitting next to him, he said, "Minerva I wish to take Miss Granger with me to Augusta Longbottom's this morning. The dowager allows me to gather bulbs from her Fritillaria imperialis in early spring for some medicinal potions I make for St. Mungos. It is my wish to take my assistant with me, to show her the correct gathering technique. I take it you have no objections?"

Minerva waved him off. "No, she isn't quarantined," her mouth tightened. Before she turned and said to Albus, "I think Poppy's overreacted."

Severus found himself thankfully being ignored once more. Had they asked he could have told them how to cure the problem, but since they didn't he wasn't offering any explanation.

xox

After breakfast, as the Potions master and his assistant walked together down the drive, Severus found himself happier than he'd felt in a very long time. Once they were safely out the gates, he inquired softly, "May I sidelong you, seeing I know where we're going and you do not?"

Hermione smiled but blushed hotly when their eyes met. It was true, she had her apparition licence, but she didn't know their destination. Nodding nervously, she stepped closer and placed her hand on his arm. Feeling him take the final step towards her, and his other arm encircle her waist, she felt her face heat further.

"Ready?" His voice so close, sent goosebumps rocketing up and down her spine.

"Yes," she squeaked in response, and they were gone.

When they arrived, Severus moved Hermione's hand and tucked it possessively into the crook of his elbow. There was an air of wonder in Hermione's voice as she enthused, "What an amazing driveway," she craned her neck trying to see further, as the drive dipped off around a corner in the forest. It was a cold but sparklingly clear day, and the sun was shining - albeit weakly – and it was perfect weather for a leisurely walk.

"Patience, my kitten," he purred, watching her. Her eyes were more alive than he'd ever seen them. "I purposely brought us here. The walk up this drive is lovely, especially now as spring starts to rise, so enjoy."

Her eyes swept up to look at him coyly from under her lashes. The Potions master took in the picture of innocence before him; it made him shiver slightly in anticipation of her willing surrender to him. "Hermione, do you have any questions about last night?" Severus asked as they set a gentle pace up the drive.

"Well actually, yes I do," he watched attentively as her face flushed once more. "I adored staying in that beautiful bedroom last night," she paused, "And I appreciated your care of me very much."

Severus reflected as she spoke, _Lucius was right you know, she is nothing like Lily, and even more precious than Emily. Could I allow her into… would that be possible?_ Than anticipating something important coming up, he focused back on her words.

Hermione drew breath to continue, "I can't help thinking that I will not be allowed to stay there." Her doe like eyes were trained on him in plain sincerity, and was that trust, he wondered.

Severus inhaled deeply, "Perhaps under normal circumstances I would agree. However, would you consider waiting for the answer to that question until after our meeting with Lady Longbottom?"

Nodding, Hermione smiled and focused on the surroundings once more. After they had emerged from the wooded area near the gate, she abruptly pulled both of them to a stop. "Oh my giddy aunt," she cried excitedly.

"What?" Severus chuckled, "That's an adorable expression," he found himself telling her. He flinched internally_, Good Merlin, man, why are you saying such things. Although_, he looked at the glorious wonder in her eyes, _if it makes her look like that, well who cares. _Literally grinning, his companion was flushing bright red and her eyes were wide. _She looks amazing_, he conceded. "But what has brought you to this complete stop?"

It was as though Hermione only just realised she's stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry," her smile faded, but the joy evident on her eyes remained. She indicated the residence which had just come into view. "I've always loved traditional houses, this one looks just like I imagine Pemberley would look," she gave him another earnest look, "I've always dreamt of living in a house like that."

"You mean Darcy's residence in Pride and Prejudice?"

"You've read Austin?"

"It's a staple of English literature," he said, slightly imperiously.

"Oh, of course," she responded softly. Hermione, feeling suddenly out of her depth started looking around nervously, and her expression changed once more, and she did what she normally did when anxious, she talked, "Mind you, I don't think it will ever come true, I'm just a plain bookworm and things like that don't happen to people like me."

"Is that so, a plain bookworm," Severus repeated mischievously. "Then may I enquire my dear little bookworm?" He pursed his lips and moved closer, "Why, you are currently on the arm of an eligible wizard, about to enter a world few are privileged to even glimpse," he tilted his head to one side, "If nothing ever happens to you."

"Oh," Hermione gasped, "I didn't think of it like that."

"Well I believe you should start trying to. Remember what we discussed before we left about confidence, my kitten. Even if you're completely out of your depth, a little air of confidence makes people have trust in you. Now remind yourself how lovely you look," he quietly caressed her cheek, "And you do look very beautiful. Your robes are immaculate and your hair silky curls." Severus was tempted to do more, but didn't want her even more flustered, so he glanced up the drive, and said, "However, we run the risk of being late if we linger any longer, so come." Claiming her hand once more, they started off at a quicker pace towards the house, this time walking in silence to allow Hermione to centre herself for what lay ahead.

xox

Passing over the threshold after being greeted by a house elf, Severus and Hermione had their cloaks taken and were escorted into a large parlour. Much to Hermione's horror and Severus' irritation, it was full of most formidable, and in a couple of cases downright scary looking witches and wizards.

Her distress must have registered on her face, because a witch she did recognise bustled up to her and chortled pleasantly, "We're a daunting looking lot all in one room, aren't we, dear? Never mind," Professor Sprout, patted her hand with her rough calloused one. "I'm the staff rep on the board," she continued earnestly, as if in clarification. "Introduce her to everyone, Severus."

"Well, I would if I could get a word in over you," Severus had his eyebrow arched significantly. This made Sprout cackle louder.

So Snape reluctantly escorted Hermione around the room introducing her to the Governors of Hogwarts. He had been unaware that this would turn into a full meeting of the board, and he wasn't pleased.

Hermione's head was spinning; she had just been introduced to several very influential members of Wizarding society. She had been separated from Severus and was now sitting beside the hostess, with a fine bone, china cup balanced precariously in her lap, as she remembered not to cross her legs in public. The board members were viewing all the evidence, via Severus' new Pensieve process. From the scene in the Great Hall, through to the deed against her in the seventh floor hallway, and she had to relive it all once more.

She saw Severus from under her eye lashes sitting next to Lucius Malfoy, and longed for the comfort he represented. Trying to settle her mind, she occupied herself by examining the other members while they were otherwise engaged. Seeming by the colours of dress, the board appeared to be a very even mix of house affiliations. This surprised Hermione, she had read in Hogwarts A History that the board was made up of twelve members, and they very rarely managed to do anything as a whole.

Cautiously surveying the room further, she saw open disgust on some members faces. Many were shaking their heads. Although, one crusty looking Slytherin wizard she'd met, looked more interested in the cakes than the evidence.

Then the onslaught started, Hermione Granger was questioned about her treatment and apparent vilification by her peers. She was asked if she was responsible for the affliction plaguing the four people who had slandered her.

_If I don't miss my guess, by the look of guilt on her face, they've found out about that from Sprout and her big mouth_, Severus thought. _Just wait til she needs more bug killer. I just might be a little heavy handed with the arsenic in that mix_. He was drawn from his thoughts of plant genocide, by Hermione's emphatic and flat denial.

Much to Severus' pleasure, she reacted perfectly. "I most certainly am not. I have no knowledge of what has happened to them." Her fierce expression made him proud.

"It's all right, Miss Granger, but we needed to ask," Augusta said, glaring at Pomona Sprout and patting Hermione's hand. She turned to Cygnus Prewitt. "Do you really believe that the farthest extreme will be necessary, Cygnus?"

"Yes, Augusta, I think the bylaw should be enacted," Cygnus Prewitt stated. "At the very least I would like to recommend protective custody, considering the nasty nature of their hexes and their complete lack of regard for Miss Granger. I can't see them being very pleased when their homework scam is discovered." Cygnus looked to Severus. "Would you be willing to sponsor Miss Granger, professor?"

"Indeed, Slytherin house offered Miss Granger protection last night, and we will gladly continue to do so, until graduation if necessary."

"Are you suggesting we do not move against Dumbledore and McGonagall at all?" A clearly irritated Serraphina Bones asked, her hawklike features very stern. "It is obvious they knew about it. By their silence and inaction they have not only encouraged despicable behaviour, but they have caused this young lady much grief."

"I agree," added Romilda Goshawk. "Something must be done."

"Something must be done," parroted a rather gruff voice, "The problem is, nothing ever is. This is not the first case like this during this Headmaster's tenure," said a wiry looking wizard with piercing blue eyes. Hermione thought she recalled his name to be Gervaise Ollivander. "You people all talk in circles. I say we sack the old coot here and now."

A cultured, silky voice interrupted, "May I suggest, for the comfort of the young lady concerned that we wait to discuss such issues until after she and her protector have left," Lucius Malfoy, stated. He had noticed Hermione starting to struggle with what was being discussed on her behalf. "Professor Sprout, are you aware how long her persecutors are going to be quarantined?"

The Herbology professor, tittered nervously as it was proven she was the source of information. "It was mentioned this morning that they were to be sent home until they'd recovered since it's almost the holidays."

Lucius and several others nodded in approval of this course of action. Romilda Goshawk then asked, "Will these measures solve the problem?"

Her question was directed at Severus, "Madam, I believe Miss Granger will be safe if she is able to surround herself with friends. She has significant support in Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but in view of the influence one of the Gryffindor students appears to have with the rest of his house and some of the faculty. I feel it needs to be spelt out to those persons that she is to be respected for her decision to break with these people, and her house if necessary."

Someone who hadn't spoken until this point, now asked, "Do you think the protection bylaw is needed in this, professor?"

Severus remained calm, but said, "It is my opinion that Miss Granger will thrive once taken from the negative influences that have possibly been building throughout her time at Hogwarts, they have only shown themselves as hostile this year since she has finally made a stand against them. However, we are being unpardonably rude to her. My charge is a young lady of age, and I can't help thinking that being discussed in the third person whilst she is present must be extremely abhorrent to her."

"You are quite correct, professor," Augusta said suddenly. She turned to Hermione, "We are sorry, my dear. The house of Godric Gryffindor has a wonderful and noble history, however whilst under its protection you have been treated very badly. The protection bylaw is designed to allow a student in your circumstance to change houses to make life bearable for themselves. It must be added though, that the change is only a superficial, after all, one cannot change ones very nature."

Cygnus took over the explanation, "As Governors we are able to do several things on behalf of a student, if a student's parents request it. You are well above age of consent, and therefore it is your decision. Do you wish us to intervene on your behalf?"

Hermione had been keeping eye contact with every speaker. She was a little confused about some of the laws, having not had the opportunity to research them. However, she spoke clearly and evenly. "First of all, I wish to thank the Board of Governors for the consideration you are offering me. Whilst it is true I have recently become aware that people I had thought to be my friends have been using me." She sighed quietly, and thought a moment. When she spoke again, her mouth was tight. "This whole incident has put me in a very difficult position, if I take the offer you appear to be giving me, I would be most content. But I would also be being very selfish. What sort of message would I – Hogwarts Head Girl – be sending the younger students by just abandoning my house when the going gets tough? However, if I remain in Gryffindor without support I will be taking a far more distasteful path for the last two months of my schooling." Hermione took a deep breath, "and that course of action has the ability to impact badly on my results. No matter which plan I take I don't think I can win," she finished softly.

"If you don't mind me interrupting you, I think there is another avenue which could prove useful." Hermione looked to were the voice had issued from. The pleasant looking wizard, she'd been introduced to as Malcolm McGonagall, smiled in encouragement at her.

But Hermione was concerned, _Oh no_, she thought. _That's the wizard named McGonagall; I bet he's related to my head of house. He's even got a Scottish accent. I wonder what he's got to say?_

The man's face settled into an agreeable expression, and he continued, "I do not know if you know who I am, apart from the fact that you were introduced to me. But, allow me to inform you that I am very pleased to be finally meeting you today. Your academic results throughout your schooling have impressed me greatly." Malcolm McGonagall turned to the rest of the room. "Everyone in this room should be made aware of the fact that this young lady has been top of her year, by a significant margin, _every_ year she has attended Hogwarts." Several gasps echoed around the parlour, and he turned back to a blushing Hermione. "Miss Granger, my position at the Ministry, is of Chief Invigilator of Wizarding Examinations, within the Academic Requirements and Records department. As part of this role I see to the coordination and facilitation of O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations."

The wizard, who actually reminded Hermione of a much older version of the author, Gilderoy Lockhart, whom she had seen in her second year when he appeared for a book signing at Flourish and Blotts, now addressed the two Hogwarts professors. "I would be correct in stating that the entire seventh year curriculum has already been covered?" Both nodded, and he focused once more on Hermione. "Well in that case, I would like to offer you - because of your extenuating circumstances and excellent academic record – the opportunity to sit your N.E.W.T examinations in the first week of next term, thereby circumventing your need to attend Hogwarts and be placed in an untenable situation until June."

Hermione was gobsmacked; this could be the very answer she was searching for. Her gaze searched for Severus' for clarification, but his expression remained inscrutable. "This is a huge consideration," she stated softly. "Would this be something the Governor's would all need to agree on?" Hermione asked.

The man called McGonagall surveyed the room, "Well does anyone object to this course, it would be far easier, and it wouldn't be a precedent. This _has_ been done before," he asserted.

There was a general nodding of heads from all present. But Hermione really wanted to know what Severus thought about it. _Will this abruptly end what I hope is about to start? Certainly I would be away from all the trouble. But where would I live? I can't go home. Would Severus find another assistant? Would he treat her like he's begun to treat me?_ The thought of Severus shepparding someone else in her place, made her feel physically ill. _I don't want to be without him… Now, listen to yourself will you? You can't make this decision right know, you need time to weigh everything up._

Finally she heard the voice of the person whose opinion she craved. "Miss Granger, I'm sure the Board would give you time to weigh up your options. Perhaps you could owl The Chief Invigilator at the Ministry, on Monday?" The Potions master looked to the wizard in question, "Would that be suitable, Malcolm?"

"Certain, Severus." Malcolm turned back to Hermione, "Take the rest of the weekend to weigh up what we've told you, Miss Granger. But, I will need to know by Monday in order to organise examiners and a venue."

The Potions master now stood. "Well, if the members of the board are finished with Miss Granger, we will take our leave," Severus could plainly see Hermione had been through enough.

"Yes, by all means," Augusta Longbottom said. Taking Hermione's hand once more, she patted it, "You must come and see me during your holidays, my dear. Under more pleasant circumstances," she smiled tightly.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Hermione returned with a shaky smile. She was actually in a huge hurry to get away.

Turning to Severus, the grand old witch said, "And my garden is at your disposal, dear boy."

Severus bowed his head. "Thank you, and good afternoon to you all."

"Yes," Hermione added, "and thank you." The Potions master led her out the door and into the entryway. The space between when the door closed and the house elf appeared was too short for Hermione to ask anything. All she wanted to do was bury herself into his arms, she was feeling very unsure.

He seemed to sense her need, but he kept his face impassive. They were handed their cloaks and scarves, and the same house elf saw them out the door. Severus immediately set a cracking pace off towards another wood on the opposite side of the residence; his face now set into a deep scowl.

Hermione had to trot to keep up with his long legs, she tripped twice because she couldn't see through the tears she was having trouble containing. Finally they reached a secluded arbour in a sunken garden.

Without turning to her, words suddenly erupted out of Severus, "How dare they, they're all the bloody same." Turning and seeing her head bowed, his long fingers rubbed her upper arms; she was surprised by his gentleness after his harsh words. "Fancy submitting you to the entire twelve Governors and without warning," but hearing her stifling a sob, his finger raised her head. She was swallowing hard and her bottom lip was quivering. "Damn it all, kitten, don't let it get to you," he asserted, pulling her forward as he whispered a Notice-Me-Not spell. "Shh, don't cry, little one."

However, his encouragement only served to make her cry harder. "I can't help it; I don't want to lose you… I mean…" she sobbed through her tears. Then gulped hard, knowing she'd just blurted out something she should have kept to herself. What shocked her out of her sobs was something she hadn't expected to hear in answer, and that was deep resonant laughter.

"Oh, precious, what a thing to worry about. Here you are faced with many huge decisions and you're concerned that I'm going to disappear on you? His voice was incredulous, he pushed her back enough, so he could lift has face to his, "Look at me, love."

Hermione was immediately lost in the depths of his eyes, once he'd conjured a handkerchief and allowed her to clean herself up. "What should I do, Severus?" she asked, her eyes took on a pained expression.

Severus chuckled decadently, "Well, one thing you are most definitely not do is worry about whether I'll be here," he breathed heatedly, smiling when only a vague noise rattled from somewhere in the back of her throat. "I predict that of the many things are about to happen to you, that is the least of your worries." He watched her eyes roaming between his own and his lips, and then he saw the very tip of her pink tongue slip out to wet her lips, and the temptation to taste her suddenly became overwhelming.

"Why?" she managed to say.

Severus inhaled a noisy breath, and brought one finger to her lips, "Shh, my kitten," he soothed and leant forward. "This is why," his lips connected with her forehead in a feather light caress. "I want to worship you," her left eye received the same treatment. Then her right felt the brush of his lips, he wove a path of delight down her jaw in barely there caresses. "Drink the nectar from your pure soft lips," he crooned, and finished by bestowing a lingering caress of his lips on hers.

It was too much, she swooned. Chuckling darkly, Severus rested her head against his chest. The kisses he had just given her were everything she'd always thought kisses should be. Of course Hermione wasn't to know that his talented lips had left Duchesses swooning.

"Do you understand why now, my kitten?" He felt her head nod, "You are a prize, worth far more than you understand."

Taking a moment to collect herself, _and_ make her brain function enough for words to form, Hermione asked, "Severus?"

"Mmm?" His voice rumbled into her ears, speeding up her heart even further.

"No matter what my decision is about school. Will you teach me?"

This was the moment he'd waited for since January, she hadn't said what she wanted to learn, but he knew. Drinking in her lovely amber flecked eyes, he stroked her cheek. "Yes, my precious, it would be my pleasure," and his head dipped down to commence lesson one.

oOo

**Notes:-** Mwah ha ha – let the games begin.


	7. The Traditional Way To Do Things

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, anything you recognise is the property of JK Rowling and her associates._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ You were all very adamant after last chapter that Hermione needed protection and that she should take the offer to do her N.E.W.T.S, well she's going to. Yes, the Governor Malcolm McGonagall is Minerva's brother. That will become more apparent in the next chapter. We will also be introduced to the mysterious Emily Woodside in the next chapter. Thank you to you all for your interest in this story. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter Seven – The Traditional Way To Do Things**

Pomona Sprout was furious as she stomped out of her floo after the meeting of the Governors. There were few things that had the power to strip her of her personable demeanour. What she had just witnessed, however, had managed to do so. _That poor, dear girl_, she thought. Something needed to be done. The Herbology professor had always been more of a doer than a thinker, but she had a friend and ally, who was both.

Turning on the spot, she took a pinch of floo powder. "Artie, are you home yet?" she called into the green flames.

Arcturus Malfoy's voice was heard through the green flames, "What is it, rose bud?"

The squat, jovial witch, giggled like a teenager. But her face soon settled into seriousness once more. "Would you walk through please, Artie?"

"Of course, would you give me a moment and I'll be right with you." His voice disappeared and Pomona quickly started tidying her sitting room. The room looked more like an extension to one of her greenhouses than a parlour, and it had a strong earthy scent about it, but she found it was very cosy.

Soon her friend and confidant strode through the floo; he greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks and a hug. But taking one look at her face, he said, "I know," and grimaced. "But there is nothing we can do until Wednesday."

"It's just so unfair, Artie."

"Unfortunately, that's life under a Gryffindor tyrant," the regal looking wizard replied. "There is a lot of evidence, and at least one former offence. Not to mention similar discretions of past Headmaster, which have seen them dismissed. That gives plenty of room for a Slytherin to manoeuvre," the elderly wizard smirked, slyly.

"But he's so slippery," she stated worriedly. "And this young woman has been treated worse than poor Miss Woodside," her brow was crinkled with concern.

"Now you stop fretting, my dear, and fix us some of your most amazing lavender tea," his curled finger stroked her cheek.

xox

Back at Longbottom Hall, another pair were reflecting on the morning as well. One had gained his insight purely by chance, which he now wished to expand upon. Shortly after Severus and Hermione had left the gathering of board members, Cygnus Prewitt had stood to stretch his legs. It was a condition his age made mandatory, he couldn't sit for too long at a stretch before his restless legs made him rise and take a turn around the room. The main reception parlour at Longbottom Hall, had a perfect view of the sunken garden, and as a result Cygnus was treated to a sight that made his old heart melt. _I had a suspicion there was more going on here that a professor protecting a student. I need to help this along, if the wrong people get the wrong idea this could all blow up in our faces; she's going to need someone like Snape as her protector._

He chuckled as his eyes left the young couple, engaging in what was obviously their first kiss and returned to his seat. It's a little known fact that a Notice-Me-Not, which he'd seen shimmering around them before Snape kissed her, is only affective to make people not notice, as the name suggests, however if someone is already watching, they're next to useless. The elderly wizard kept his council about what he'd seen until after the meeting had dispersed.

"In view of certain evidence I have gathered while perusing the view from your window a short time back. I am wondering if perhaps you should sponsor our Miss Granger," he'd said to his hostess once they were alone.

"I will admit that thought had occurred to me already, she appears to be very alone. Of course Snape thinks I don't know that he watches her closely. That could prove difficult for them. Though they make a lovely couple, don't you think? Prince Manor has been without a mistress for far too long.

"You surprise me Augusta, I didn't think you'd be as easy going as this," he raised an eyebrow.

"My Frank got on quite well with Severus while they were at school. I'll owl Snape and ask him to visit tonight. I want to know more about Miss Granger's circumstances." Cygnus nodded.

xox

Oblivious to everyone but each other, Severus and Hermione were exploring the woods around Longbottom Hall, after having collected the bulbs Severus required. Wandering along holding hands, they were enjoying nature as it emerged from its winter slumber.

Everywhere Hermione looked spring bulbs were just starting to poke their leaves from the still frozen soil. There were clumps of early flowering Snowbells and crocus' nestled in the roots of the canopy trees, surrounded by moss and exotic looking fungi. "This place will be utterly exquisite in another month," she commented, casting her excited eyes everywhere.

Severus chuckled, "Is that a hint that you would like to come back?"

"Perhaps, if we're able," she ventured shyly.

Smiling, he cast a concerned glance at the sky and tightening his hold on her hand, said, "Come, I think the clouds may be about to open." While they had been walking, the sky had clouded over and dark storm clouds were rapidly boiling above them. They quickened their pace, and finally, deep within the wood was a little summer house. "I believe we may find lunch waiting for us here, my dear," Severus commented, as Hermione gasped at the rustic little cottage.

There was a fragrant honeysuckle covered fence surrounding the property, and smoke curling out the chimney, as well as from somewhere unseen the sound of running water could be detected. Hearing the first fat drops of rain around them, Severus encouraged Hermione up onto the porch of the cottage. They stood watching as the sweet smelling rain started to fall. Soon it was sizzling off the ground and bowing the tender heads of the fresh spring spouts. The clatter of it on the shingle roof of the porch was deafening.

Hermione looked down to their still joined hands, and smiled. Severus saw her smile, and this resulted in a flush that he found hard to resist. Chuckling softly, he tugged her gently into the house. The bucolic nature of the exterior belayed its comfortable interior; the little room they entered was sumptuously furnished and seemed to have been magically extended to accommodate the trappings of wealth.

There was an overpowering aroma of spring in the air. Hermione happily gazed around the room, it was like a stately sitting room there was a cheerful fire crackling in the grate and literally flowers everywhere, roses, carnations, tuber roses and lily of the valley, the heady fragrance was almost overpowering, but exquisitely beautiful. "This room is so beautiful," she enthused.

"I'm pleased you like it," Severus smiled.

Suddenly food appeared on the ornate table in front of the comfortable looking crimson velvet lounge, there was literally a sumptuous feast for them. Hermione gasped and Severus directed her forward. Sitting her down and bowing, he poured the champagne. "Just for you, my kitten," he said, sitting next to her.

Hermione sat, happily leaning up against the cushions on the lounge as they ate, casually facing one another and talking about the morning's events. After some moments of idle chatter, her expression suddenly turned serious. "Severus, what should I do? I want to take Mr. McGonagall's offer, but then I'll have to go." She glanced up at his dark eyes watching her with concern, and bit her lip. "I know you said I wouldn't lose you," Severus heard her take a shaky breath, "But what exactly did you mean? I won't be able to stay in the magical world," her head bowed, and she mumbled, "My parents want me to go back to the Muggle world," she finished softly.

Severus' long finger arrived under her chin. When he lifted it he saw her confusion, as well as her pretty orbs swimming with unshed tears. At the moment, her tears were never far from the surface. "What do you want?" he returned quietly, and saw her chew at her lip again. "Be aware, I'm not asking you what you think will happen, what do you truly want?"

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Hermione spoke, "No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. You seem to be freeing me somehow, and it feels so right. I've only just found people I can call friends… I have no one in the Muggle world. My parents, yes… but really, no," she sighed, and tried to explain further. "My parents have promised me an apartment when I graduate, but they have gone on their big adventure. I guess they think I will be all right. The apartment will be entailed, I'm certain. I think in order to claim it; they will insist I move back to Muggle London and renounce the Wizarding world." She shook her head, "And no, I don't want to do that. But I don't see that I have a choice. If I don't, I'll have nowhere to live and no college fund and... I'll end up a waitress and miserable again."

Severus watched her wringing her hands nervously, before she started speaking again. "If I had my choice, I'd do my exams. School bores me, and I'm not certain I could sit in classes with the troublesome Gryffindors again next term." Hermione took a deep breath and stated, "And I would stay with you," her eyes glanced down, "I know there's an age difference, and I'm a studious bookworm, but I feel right with you, even after such a short time." She worried her lip for a moment, "I realise I'm no good at kissing and stuff" she gazed across at him wide eyed. "I still can't believe that you're willing to… that you could want me," she put her head down.

Severus sighed, "Hermione, you do worry about the strangest things. Yes I agree, you're inexperienced, but I will teach you, like you've asked me to." He lifted her face to his and gently kissed her lips, "At home," then punctuated each part of the sentence with a kiss. "Where we have unlimited time to spend on it," his mouth moved around to her ear and his voice rumbled in it, "Do you understand?"

Hermione stifled a moan, there was that feeling again. Eventually though, she nodded in agreement and put her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for looking after my best interests this morning."

Severus took her hand and held it in both of his replying, "My pleasure, kitten," he said and kissed her lips tenderly once more.

Without warning, Hermione sighed and threw herself back into his arms as she murmured, "Please hold me, Severus, never let me go." She buried her head into the crook of his neck and clung to him as he held her close.

This was a defining moment for Snape; no one had ever asked him that before. Was this witch offering him forever? It was an innocent request, but a heartfelt one. Could he do forever? He thought back to Lucius' words that morning, and his traitorous inner voice goaded him. _You know this is right, no witch has ever felt this good in your arms. Accept her, you fool._

Then the other voice waded in. _But she doesn't know what she's doing, you're thinking of taking someone with no experience of the world and binding them to you. What if she changes her mind, ay? _Severus imagined the blighter sitting on a high and almighty throne, with his eyebrow cocked at his counterpart.

Finally, as if to clinch the deal, he remembered Lucius' voice once more, "…Miss Granger certainly isn't like that… lovely girl. Stop punishing the women who fall for you." _She has fallen for me too, it doesn't matter… look how loyal she's been to those cretins she called friends. She won't forsake me… she is every bit my intellectual equal, and haven't I always wanted what Lucius and Cissy have?_

Without further contemplation, he heard himself answering, "Always, my darling," and lifting her head, his lips found hers once more. He gave her a tender and caressing kiss. "Always, I will take care of you, kitten," he murmured, and then sighed. "Now the rain has stopped, and it's getting late, perhaps we should get back to Hogwarts."

They rose from the lounge; Severus' head was almost spinning. How had he gone from angry denial last night, to this? _Mind you_, he thought, _this feels pretty damn good. Would she know what he meant if he asked to be her suitor? Best not yet, let's ease her into this a little more, gently does it._

xox

They got back in time for dinner, but Hermione ate with the Severus in his quarters. After dinner he was called to his office and Hermione was pleased Daphne decided to keep her company. Although, Hermione was still slightly mortified about the meeting that morning, her time with Severus for the remainder of the day, had left her blissfully happy.

The two witches called for another bottle of wine; and they settled in by the fire on the lounge. The Gryffindor witch had never had a girl friend to talk about girlie things with, and she loved it, but at the moment she knew she wasn't good company. "I'm sorry, Daphne. It's been a really confusing and stressful day, and I'm probably not the best company."

"But you know, you're so lucky," her companion went on, without a break.

Hermione stopped, glass poised at her lips. "How?" she asked, incredulously, thinking about all the things that were worrying her.

"Severus," Daphne replied plainly. "He is one hot wizard, if I wasn't madly in love with my Regulus, you'd have serious competition there, girl." Daphne grinned, "Alabaster skin, ebony hair, mysterious fathomless eyes, dark seductive velvet voice," she giggled a little. "It could make you come even if he was lecturing about toad livers. Then there's that exquisite aquiline nose," she continued dreamily, suddenly her eyes shifted and looked straight at Hermione, "and you know what they say about the size of a wizard's nose and feet?"

Hermione was lost; she was simply gaping at Daphne, her mouth falling open in shock, "Um, no," she stuttered.

Suddenly Daphne's expression changed to concerned, and it occurred to the Slytherin witch that she may have said too much. "Hermione you and Weasley, did, do it, didn't you?"

"Do, what?" Hermione asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, Merlins balls, you're a virgin?" Her voice was rising in pitch as she said it.

Bowing her head, Hermione was mortified. The next thing she expected was laughter. She was shocked when an arm went around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you, but you have to know, he's already totally hot for you."

Hermione started to giggle, "I know, he kissed me this afternoon, several times" she blushed bright red and dropped her gaze. Glancing up coyly she whispered, "It was lovely."

Daphne shook her cascading black locks, her emerald eyes sparkled. "Well so it should have been. That's what kissing is all about, pleasure."

"Oh," Hermione said, "I've never enjoyed it before."

"Of course you haven't, if Weasley was your only experience, you have to know he was completely clueless at it." She leant in really close, "Give me a Slytherin any day, I've heard tell that the head of house gives the seventh year males a course in how to pleasure a witch." She watched Hermione turning multiple shades of red. "Rege told me that ol' Slughorn gave them one anyway. I guess Severus does as well, but I've never caught any of the guys talking about it."

Hermione gave her friend a quizzical look, "Wasn't Slughorn the Potions professor before Severus?"

"Mmm hmm," Daphne said, taking a sip of her wine.

"How old is your Regulus?"

"He was in the year below Severus," she said. "Has Draco invited you to the house party yet?" Hermione nodded, "Well you'll meet him there. Regulus, Severus, Lucius, Bella and Cissy they're all friends."

"Oh," Hermione placed her glass on the coffee table.

She turned back hearing Daphne's voice again. "Hermione, have you accepted Severus as a suitor yet?"

"I don't think he's asked… should he?"

"He will, and in the not too distant future."

"What exactly, does it mean?"

"It means that he is serious about you, and is intending to get to know you with the view to marrying you," Daphne said with a little laugh.

"Wow," Hermione's hands went to her cheeks. "Really?" she honestly looked shocked, "That's amazing."

"It won't be long; it's the way traditional wizards do it."

"Oh, you mean like a traditional courtship," but Hermione turned away, hearing a cat hiss, and watched Crookshanks and Persephone in an armed standoff over the best spot by the fire. "Crooks, be a gentleman," the Gryffindor witch warned. Her familiar glowered at her, but relinquished the spot to Severus' cat. She watched the two felines as she spoke, "But doesn't that mean no cuddling or kissing, or anything?"

Hermione turned back hearing Daphne's joyous laughter, "Don't you believe that Muggle rubbish, in the Wizarding world, it's not done for purity, it's managed that way for surety. There are set periods for everything, for just what I said earlier, getting to know one another, and that means in every sense," she waggled her eyebrows. "Well I better get out of your hair Severus will be back soon."

"Oh, okay, thanks Daphne," Hermione drew her into a friendly hug, and they said their good nights.

xox

Daphne had been right, a few moments after Daphne had left, Severus arrived. Pointing his wand, the door from the common room locked itself and Severus gathered her into his arms. "Are you all right, you've been through the mill today?"

Hermione snuggled into his chest, "I'm feeling much better now."

Severus sighed, "I'm glad. Why don't you go and pamper yourself a little, a bath and so forth. I've got an errand to run, and I should imagine I'll be at least two hours, if you're too tired when you relax, go to bed, ay?"

"It's okay Severus; I'll wait up for you, especially seeing tomorrow is Sunday."

He stroked her cheek, "Very well," and he kissed her forehead, "I'll see you soon."

Hermione watched him summoning his cloak as he retreated across the sitting room towards the door. She couldn't believe she was able to stay here another night. She reflected on Severus' explanation to Minerva of a potion that needed constant care tonight. That he and his assistant would need to stay near it. She knew that in his private lab such a potion was, in fact, bubbling away. Although, she also knew her sneaky Slytherin had automated the process, and it would occur by itself. She sighed, Hermione felt at home here, and for the first time in her life settled into a place.

xox

Most of the mirrors in the castle were charmed to talk back to you, however Severus had already told her that Salazar Slytherin thought it was a stupid idea conversing with mirrors, so had banned them in his quarter of the castle. She had to admit she agreed with him as well, she could think of nothing worse first thing in the morning than to be greeted by ones bathroom mirror. It was something she was glad to be away from, especially at the moment when she was standing naked in front of her bathroom mirror. Her thoughts on things she had never contemplated before.

Hermione was a creature of research but very little practical experience in many things. Being properly kissed for what seemed like the first time this afternoon, had released a tide of sensation that had taken her by surprise. She had found the things she'd felt before on the occasions that they had been together, but they paled in comparison to this afternoon, and Hermione was curious as to what made her feel them.

As she reclined in her bath she reflected on its size, and the thought struck her that it was actually huge, easily big enough for two people. The images that invaded her mind after that startled her, and she was surprised when being so relaxed she suddenly tensed and her toes curled, then there was a delightful pulsing sensation between her legs, it felt really nice.

She realised the more she thought about Severus' kisses and things associated with him the more urgent the sensations became. _This is totally fascinating_, she thought, trying very hard to breathe normally. She was in no doubt that Severus was very experienced, especially after what Daphne had said tonight, and the alluring way he had kissed her, it showed he knew what he was doing.

But the things she was experiencing now were different to the vague twists of pleasure in the pit of her stomach she had experienced in response to his presence before. This was an ache, one that almost demanded a release. She had never felt anything like it before, and it was an overwhelming feeling, almost like it had a life of its own. It remained even when she tried to block it out.

She suddenly felt so inexperienced compared to him, how could this have all completely passed her by? Then she gasped as another thought surged through her. Her eyes opened wide, why did that excite her so much? Was she excited by it, or did it arouse her, oh my God. It aroused her so much she could wait for the moment he was exploring every inch of her. Her heart was pounding and her body -oh my God- what was her body doing to her?

She plunged herself deeper into the bath and tried to calm down, she felt so... What was that? That fact wasn't included in what she had read on the subject, and neither was the delicious ache or the unrelenting urge to touch... oh my God. Hermione instantly surveyed the room, her heart hammering even louder in her ears, she couldn't stop herself… she had to stop herself, didn't she?

xox

When Severus finally returned, he looked tired and stressed. Hermione was sitting curled up in a chair by the fire with a book she had found in his library. She was now trying desperately to forget about her earlier experience; that was until he cocked that sexy eyebrow and instantly undid her. "Did you have an enjoyable bath, kitten?"

It was a perfectly reasonable question, well perfectly reasonable if you hadn't spent at least the last hour of the evening contemplating how your body reacts to thought of a certain raven-haired wizard, who was now standing before you asking. "Oh err… yes, it was nice." She was subconsciously twisting a stand of her hair around her finger.

His eyebrow sailed higher and he murmured, "Indeed," and she instantly knew he had seen through her. When he followed this assertion with, "I'm going to clean up and get more comfortable, when I come back I want a blow by blow account thank you," she blushed bright red, and he chuckled wickedly, before disappearing into his bedroom.

Hermione had the book clenched tightly in both hands, and was pacing when he got back. She was so caught up in thinking, that when he approached her and stepped in front to stop her, she gasped as she ran into him. Feeling him steady her with his hands on her arms, she looked up at him and blushed again. "Come, sit with me, little kitten." Hermione gulped and the blush deepened.

Severus gently guided her towards his favourite chair; he sat down and pulled her into his lap, "Now, tell me what's got you so flustered?"

"N-nothing really," she tried to sound convincing. "Nothing has me flustered," she assured him, vainly hoping that he would drop the subject.

"Hermione, you have to know that Gryffindors are atrocious liars." He watched her fiddling with the collar of her dressing gown and twisting a strand of hair round and round her finger again. He gently took hold of her hands to stop her. "Come on, out with it," he coached encouragingly.

Hermione felt like such an innocent, but started talking anyway, "I had an experience, something... something I'd never even considered," she said quietly, he looked at her. "In the bath," she blurted out, "I was thinking about you," she finished almost inaudibly, biting her lip and blushing bright red again.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her tenderly, then chuckled against her mouth. "I've woken that wanton little creature that lives within you. It's only natural for it to rear up and demand certain things of you when you think about certain points."

She gazed at him as she literally glowed, and in a tiny voice muttered, "But it scared me, I don't know what to..." she stopped talking as her lip quivered.

Pulling her close he continued, "Don't be afraid of it, it will afford you and I much pleasure as you learn to use it."

"But Severus I feel so stupid, I've read widely on the subject," she asserted seriously.

There was no way he could stifle the laugh he felt, "I am in no doubt you know the theory of making love inside and out, you wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you hadn't, but kitten books cannot prepare you for what it actually feels like."

"I just wasn't expecting it to feel so intense and urgent," she blushed again, and mumbled, "or wet."

Severus chuckled wickedly, it rumble through his chest and lodge in the pit of her stomach, he pressed his lips in a line around to her ear and murmured, "Hermione sweetheart, I don't actually know how to tell you this, but what you felt tonight is nothing compared to what we will experience together." He stroked her face and she shivered violently, smiling he moved back to her cheek and lightly rubbing his against hers, before pressing little kisses onto her face. She nodded and he gently pushed her head so it was resting it on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence she sighed, "The fact that I don't know any of this scares me," she glanced up at him and blushed. "None of this ever occurred to me and it makes me feel very stupid."

He stroked her hair, and chuckled lightly. "You're by no means stupid, but the fact is that while other girls were out there experiencing getting hot and wet in darkened alcoves all around the school, you were in the library working out how to make your writing small enough to add the sixteenth thousandth paragraph to a two foot essay, he kissed her head, and taking absolutely no notice of the human condition all around you." He kissed the top of her head once more and changed the subject. "Do you know that I used a magnifying glass to mark some of your more creative attempts at essay writing?"

"Truly," she said laughing.

"Yes truly, my dear little-know-it-all, a magnifying glass and a headache potion. Sometimes you used to infuriate me with your need to add side bars on every possible aspect to a simple essay."

"I'm sorry, it took me a while to learn that writing everything I knew about a subject, wasn't actually answering the question being asked."

He raised both eyebrows, "I know." Shrugging, he summoned the whisky and two glasses, and pouring himself a large glass, he put about half as much in a glass for Hermione. "Don't drink too fast," he warned. "Now, I was summoned by Augusta Longbottom tonight, she wants me to bring you back tomorrow."

"Oh, why?"

"She wishes to sponsor you; she wanted to know your situation. I told her she would need to discuss it with you tomorrow. She will contact Minerva and channel the invitation through her. No doubt you'll receive it at breakfast tomorrow. I will of course escort you there. However, there will be no dallying in the gardens this time. I am fairly certain we will be being followed and watched. Do you understand?"

"What does sponsor mean?"

"Lady Longbottom will protect you, and introduce you into polite Wizarding society. She will guide you with your further education, and you will live with her until you are married."

"Wow, that's all very Victorian, isn't it?"

"Mmm," he pursed his lips. "That's how it is done in polite circles. Do you have any objections?"

Hermione shook her head, she was really too tired to think and sat, quietly absorbing what Severus had told her, she thought it was all very charming. Then as she drifted off, her mind went back to the sensations she'd felt earlier, she couldn't wait to feel those feelings for real. But right now she was wondering if he'd actually put a Sleeping Potion in her whisky, because she was dozing off. No matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, they just slammed shut on her.

Then she felt herself being hoisted up in his arms, and she vaguely heard him chuckle as he said, "Come, orange monster. Your mistress is tired." Hermione felt herself lowered into comfort, and then being gently kissed. "Good night, my angel, I believe you might just be my salvation. Sweet dreams," and Hermione gave herself over completely, to blissful slumber.


	8. Challenges

**Disclaimer:-**_ I neither own nor earn anything from this story, anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and her associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_I'm sorry it has taken me longer to update this chapter than normal, things just got on top of me.__Much of the Wizarding Genealogy within this chapter is my fabrication of vague facts and suppositions of what could be possible, please do not take any of it as fact, accept for things that have their roots therein. eg – that Minerva McGonagall had a brother called Malcolm. Please enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter Eight - Challenges**

When Hermione came out of her much loved new accommodation the next morning, she was wondering what would happen now. It had been a strange few days. Due to all the recent rain, there had been a huge rock slide on the tracks delaying the departure of a great majority of the students for the holidays. The Hogwarts Express was the most efficient way to transport the entire student population, and with it out of action, those who couldn't floo or Apparate had to wait until the track was cleared. Some of the seventh years had stayed to help shepherd the younger students through the floo system.

As head girl, Hermione should have been helping with this; unfortunately due to her present circumstances this was not possible. She regretted this very much, but knew there was little she could do about it. This aside, she was intensely curious and a little apprehensive about what Augusta Longbottom might require of her. It had been Hermione's hope that she could remain here as Severus' assistant for the remainder of the year. However, after Severus told her what Lady Longbottom had said, she knew this would now not be possible.

Severus was in his lab bottling the Potion they has spent _all night_ tending. She hung back by the door until he acknowledged her. Regardless of all the questions sailing around her brain, Hermione knew never to interrupt him while he was working. Taking his mind off what he was doing could be dangerous.

"Good morning, kitten. You best get up to breakfast, go through the floo to your room," he encouraged, without looking up from his work.

"Oh, oh… err, yes," she muttered, turning to leave. His flat response to her had caused her quickly escaping pleasant feelings to die a little further.

Severus heard her troubled tone and his head came up. "Wait," he ordered. Quickly finishing his task, he wiped his hands and walked to the door. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, n-nothing's wrong."

His finger arrived under her chin. "Now if you'll recall, I think we established last night that you are an atrocious liar. So, you best tell me," his mobile brow sailed skyward.

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose I'm nervous about what will happen today," she blinked at him. "I had wanted to stay here as your assistant for as long as possible."

"There is no need to be nervous, and if you wish to stay, I would be pleased to have you," his voice rumbled quietly. "Although, I'm not certain remaining here as my assistant is wise," he stated with concern.

"But I want to be with you, Severus," she still looked so unsure.

"Kitten, it would be much easier for me to 'be' with you, if you were away from here." His inference was clear. "Augusta will look after you. I will be able to visit you." When Hermione still gave him a disbelieving look, he sighed in resignation saying, "Wizarding courtships are not like the strict contactless Muggle ones. If a genuine connection can be seen and a commitment has been made, we will be free to fulfil ourselves _however_ we please." His arms wound themselves around her waist and he leant forward to whisper in her ear. "Would you like that, my little kitten, mm?"

Hermione blushed hotly, and pulled back a little to gaze up at him nervously. "Any way we please?"

"Any way," he repeated knowingly, his lips started playing teasingly around her jaw, before he whispered hotly into her ear. "Would you allow me the honour of becoming your suitor once you have cast off your student bonds, Hermione?"

"Oh yes, Severus, I would like that very much." Hermione murmured, closing her eyes under his ministrations. She hardly recognised her voice as it came out sounding so full of desire. With a groan of want, her head fell back exposing her swanlike throat to his further explorations.

Hearing the husky moan that fell from her lips, it took all Severus' control not to simply give in and devour her. He chuckled against her throat, his lips kissing up her jugular column, around her jaw and to her already parted lips. Drinking happily from them, he felt her hands slither up and coil around his neck. Pulling her against him more firmly, her surprised little squeak was swallowed as he deepened their kiss.

She was panting when Severus pulled away from her mouth. But one look at her showed him that even though her lips were deliciously plumped and her eyes glazed over from his kisses, there were more questions bubbling over inside her head wanting to come out, he laughed. "Well, come on, what else?"

Hermione's mind was totally lost to her, desire having short circuited her thinking processes, and now the rich texture of his decadent laugh was adding to the mix. It took her a moment to recover, but finally she smiled and stroked his face, before asking more confidently this time. "What if my head of house wishes to escort me to Lady Longbottoms?"

"Then, my kitten, I shall escort you both there." His eyebrow arched, "In fact it may be prudent for her to come, as I believe her brother will be there. Once the dowager heard from me last night, that you were agreeable to Malcolm's plan, she was unwilling to leave your acceptance until Monday. She wishes that you are declared free of being a student here as soon as possible."

"Oh, you didn't say last night."

"My darling, you were very tired last night. I was planning to tell you after breakfast, before we left." Severus took a deep breath. "Although it is good we have spoken of everything now."

Hermione nodded but she soon flushed. "And you can't get into trouble, I'd hate to get you fired, or something." Her eyes looked painfully at him.

Severus smiled and stroked her cheek. "I haven't told you this yet, kitten, but I am also leaving at the end of next term. So, they can't really do that much to me if they wish to retain my services until that point. Besides, I think there will be much more happening here over the holidays than them worrying about us. We are not doing anything illegal anyway, although the present hierarchy would frown, it's not wrong." He saw her opening her mouth to ask more questions. "Now, no more questions at present, breakfast." He kissed her quickly, "I will meet you are the castle entrance at ten o'clock."

She gave him a coy smile. "Yes, Severus, and thank you."

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her gently one more time before he let her go towards the floo. More than anything Severus wanted to throw caution to the wind and take their passion to the next level, but he knew her confidence needed careful stoking and she needed to be away from here, so he refrained and sent her off to breakfast.

xox

Hermione was just finishing her solitary breakfast at the Gryffindor table; Minerva McGonagall had made certain the day before that she knew she was to sit at the Gryffindor table, now her house mates were back again. Even though at present there were only several left.

Hermione looked up seeing McGonagall coming across to speak to her. The head of Gryffindor's expression was pinched and her words curt. "Miss Granger, my office, fifteen minutes, bring your cloak."

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione said evenly, her mind suddenly running to why? Then she decided it would just be over the invitation, and nothing more serious. Watching her head of house stalking off up the walkway between the tables, she hoped she wasn't going to object to her going. Glancing at her watch, she noted it was only nine fifteen. Her brain panicked a little at this information, and she rose to go and collect her cloak.

The Gryffindor witch had always wondered why her head of house was gruffer with her than any others, especially lately. She was such a prickly woman, yet on occasion Hermione saw something creep through the hard mask she wore daily. Although it never made any sense to Hermione, she wondered if there could be more going on here than met the eye. However, she realised she had other things to worry about and shouldn't be concerned about her Transfiguration professor; it was none of her business anyway. Although it looked like they were going to leave early, and Hermione was painfully aware that she was in no position to ask her head of house to wait until ten o'clock so they wouldn't leave without Severus.

Once Hermione was standing in front of McGonagall's desk, the ill tempered witch gave her a hard look. "I have received an invitation for you to attend a meeting with Lady Augusta Longbottom. I cannot for the life of me fathom why she wants to see _you_?" The way she said it was meant to insult and there was even a sneer threatening her tight features. "You are plain and unimportant," she stated further, with no regard for Hermione's feelings. "However, I am not disposed to reject her summons; she is a governor after all." She sniffed distastefully. "Of course you cannot go alone, so I suppose I will have to take you, you do realise what an imposition this is, don't you?"

Hermione was seething, there was no way she was going to say 'sorry', even though she knew that was what the damned witch was angling at. She held her head high, like she knew Severus would tell her to do, and she remained silent.

"What, Kneazle got your tongue, girl?"

"No Ma'am, I am of age, and it is the holidays. I could take myself, when am I expected at Longbottom Hall?"

"Impertinence," and she did sneer this time. "We will go when I say."

The thoughts racing through Hermione's mind at the moment were quite colourful. If only she was not a student, this witch would know what she thought of her. Her florid internal diatribe was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door.

"Enter," the prune faced witch called.

"Ah, Minerva, Miss Granger," Severus bowed his head politely.

"What do you want, Snape?" McGonagall snapped.

"Oh, I heard you were going to Longbottom Hall, I have also been invited, so I'm here to see if I may escort you both to the engagement."

If looks could have killed, Severus would have turned his toes up instantly, thankfully they could not, although at this moment, McGonagall looked like she was capable of breathing fire. "I am perfectly capable of escorting a _child_ to an appointment, Snape."

Severus bristled on Hermione's behalf at her gall in calling an almost twenty year old woman a child. However, he could see his kitten already had her fists clenched at her sides and was wearing a mutinous expression. "As you wish, Minerva, then I shall just wait for you and merely walk along with you."

"If you must," McGonagall muttered, rising to leave.

xox

The two companions and their reluctant third arrived at Longbottom Hall at precisely the allotted time. The same house elf from the day before ushered them into the same parlour. "Ah, Minerva." The dowager rose from the chair and greeted her house-mate with polite care. However, she had to stifle a cackle at Severus' dark scowl. "Thank you for taking the time to escort my -newly discovered- great niece to me." Augusta watched Minerva fighting not to react to her bombshell. "Severus, I hope this morning finds you well."

Snape's countenance cleared a little, watching McGonagall fighting to remain impassive. He bowed, "Indeed Augusta, and you?"

The Potions master now watched the old witch smile warmly and nod, before turning to Hermione's still stunned expression. "Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to see you once more." The young woman attempted a reply, but shock was still clearly evident on every line of her features. The old lady was happy she'd managed to surprise Hermione, and even more taken that she'd managed to stun Minerva and entertain Severus with her revelation. "Now, give an old witch your arm, my dear. I wish to show you all proof of my claim in the library."

Augusta continued speaking as they walked through a set of double doors at the back of the parlour. "Your name sounded familiar to me when I first heard it, the day of the meeting in Albus' office after the incident in the great hall." Hermione found herself listening carefully. "When I returned home that day I came here," she flourished an arm to the long table before them. "You are from a branch of our family I had actually given up hope of renewing contact with. Have you ever studied the Genealogy of your family, my dear?"

"No Ma'am, but when I was still very small, I remember my great-grandmother telling me that her father had told her, his family had an ancient history."

"What was her name?"

"Err, Isobella Kendra Pertwhistle," Hermione recited after a moment's thought.

The old witch nodded, "Do you perhaps remember her maiden name?"

Hermione gasped, "Oh yes, oh… it was Prewitt." The young woman's words trailed off at the same moment as they all heard the Transfiguration professor's gasp. Hermione's eyes followed the thin witch's bony finger to an ornate family tree painted across the pages of the largest book the young woman had ever seen. There was a picture of her great-grandmother, she looked down slowly.

"Isobella Prewitt would have been my cousin. Her father and my father were brothers. However, Archibald Prewitt, my father's brother was a squib. He left the Wizarding world in his early twenties to live as a Muggle. However, the magical family tree kept updating his branch of the family. See, here you are." Augusta pointed to a picture of Hermione coming from a branch of the tree that had her parents above.

Blinking in astonishment, Hermione spluttered, "So, you're my great-aunt?"

She had just managed to get these words past her lips, when a voice from the door-way said, "Which makes me your great-uncle." Hermione's still stunned face turned to see Cygnus Prewitt and Malcolm McGonagall standing at the open door. "I hope we're not late, Gussie?" Cygnus asked, coming over and pecking his sister on the cheek.

"No, we're just going to have tea," she assured him, then accepted a kiss from Malcolm as well. "Hello, Malcolm." Augusta then turned to watch her brother greet Minerva and Severus. She also saw Minerva giving her own brother Malcolm, a reproachful stare. _That woman is just so full of prickles_, Augusta mused. Then her eyes followed Cygnus as he approached Hermione.

"Welcome to the family, my dear," he reached for her hands and clasped them warmly. "We will help you in any way we can."

xox

While they all took tea, Hermione watched her head of house's expression becoming more and more incredulous as Augusta and Cygnus told of their plan for Hermione, and also the fact that they had the other nine governor's support.

Finally, she collected herself enough to speak. "B-but you c-can't take Miss Granger away; she still has two months of her schooling remaining, t-that would be unfair to her."

Her statement was instantly met with a counter attack from her brother. "Minnie, I do not know what Albus Dumbledore has done to you this time, but be assured that I know exactly why you do not want Miss Granger gone, and it is not for the sake of her schooling."

"Albus h-has done nothing," she asserted, but even Hermione could see the witch was plainly rattled. When she was met with no support of her declaration, Minerva went quiet, not exactly knowing how to proceed. She apparently resigned herself to the fact that the young woman was of age, and her relatives –be they newly discovered, or not—were completely within their rights to help in the ways that had just been discussed. However, it left her in somewhat of a tenuous position.

Once tea was finished, Augusta turned to Hermione. "What are your wishes, further to what we have already discussed?"

Hermione eyed McGonagall cautiously, and squaring her shoulder's she spoke. "I realise I cannot remain at Hogwarts as a student, too much has happened to rectify the situation. However, considering that I would be unable to obtain a position at any university until September regardless of completing my N.E.W.T.S. I had hoped, to continue on as Professor Snape's assistant for the remainder of the school year, however I can see that may not be possible now either."

Cygnus nodded his head. "I'm afraid that would be undesirable." The elderly wizard kept his peace about what he'd seen yesterday, but added, "You would have more freedom here, my dear."

Hermione only just managed to stifle the gasp of surprise over what she thought he'd said.

Minerva turned catty in response to the statement, and couldn't help having a dig at Severus. "Oh dear, Snape. Looks like this one's been saved, you must be disappointed. We all know what happened to Emily Woodside nine years ago. Once you got your hands under her skirts, you discarded her like used goods," she said nastily, "But don't you worry, I set her straight about people like you."

Hermione saw a look of horror pass over Severus' face, and even though it wasn't long before his features were schooled to impeccable again, Hermione instantly jumped to the wrong conclusion, and it was enough to sow the seed of doubt in her already troubled mind.

There was utter silence, until Cygnus cleared his throat and said, "I think that was uncalled for, Minerva."

"I agree," Malcolm gave her a disappointed look.

Changing the subject to break the glowering look Minerva was offering Malcolm, Cygnus said, "Very well, we finalise arrangements with Albus, and organise for Hermione to move in here." He turned to Hermione, "I'm certain Severus will be happy to escort you anywhere you wish to go."

"Do you have any plans for the holidays, my dear?" Augusta asked.

Hermione found her insecurities overtaking her once more, but trying to smile, she spoke the truth. "I have been invited to a house party for Easter, but I have no other plans, A-au… err, Ma'am," but Hermione couldn't help feeling all at sea again, after her head of house's declaration.

Augusta smiled, "Aunt would be lovely, if you wish. Then what say you arrive here on Monday, so you can settle in before you're escorted to the house party. You may apparate straight to the doorstep, and we will expect Severus for dinner on the Monday evening." She gave Severus a speculative glance, and he nodded slowly. "Good, so I will see you both Monday."

xox

The walk down the driveway was long and tedious. Minerva had stayed with her brother on his insistence, after her little tantrum.

Severus sighed watching Hermione walking in a self-contained little unit. She had refused his arm and her head was watching her feet as she walked. He was just formulating a plan of how to gain her confidence back again, as they passed the corpse of trees near the gate, and any planning he'd done became a moot point as she rounded on him.

"Is that what really happened?" she demanded, her features pained.

Snape's mouth tightened, as he saw her shattered confident. He took a deep breath. "At this point, whatever I tell you will be second hand. I can assure you Minerva's version is untrue. Yes, I did have a relationship with Emily Woodside, and it ended bitterly, but not because I discarded her, because of other reasons." He watched her expression clear a little as they reached the gates. "Come, I will take you to her, allow you to judge for yourself." He held his arms out to her, so he could apparate them away.

Hermione hesitated, but soon settled against his chest with a sigh. The fact that he was being so open about it, gave her the idea that he was also being truthful, but she didn't want to put all her hopes in him only to have him let her down.

xox

They landed at an Apparition point deep within an ancient alleyway. Severus took Hermione's hand and led her onto a steep street, she allowed him to lead her because her head was still spinning from the long Apparition. She had never travelled this greater distance in this way before. Soon Severus turned sharply into a courtyard that came off the street. "Where are we?" Hermione questioned, as they approached a door with an ornate brown wrought iron grill.

"This is the Moorisch quarter of Lisbon, in Portugal," Severus told her, before knocking on the grill.

After some moments a man who would have been about Severus' age answered the door. "Severo, what a surprise," he enthused, with a very pronounced Portuguese accent. He was dark haired and dark eyed, and wearing a huge grin as he admitted them to the house. "Emmie, is Severo and a young lady," he called.

Severus introduced Hermione to the man, Ricardo. They were shaking hands as she heard twin excited cries from the rear of the house. "Tio Severo," and without warning Severus was engulfed by two children. Hermione couldn't help but grin as he struggled to walk with two obviously ecstatic children attached to his legs. She also found her doubts about what had happened were quickly melting away and she started to feel a little foolish for having doubted him.

Another voice cut in over the top. "Ana, Hugo, leave Sev alone," and Hermione gasped as Emily came into view. This woman could have been Hermione's slightly older twin; she had copious curls cascading down her back, even if they were a darker colour, and intelligent brown eyes sparkled from under dark lashes. She greeted Severus with a peck on the lips. The Potions master introduced Hermione, and the two women shook hands, and a smiling Emily then went to stand with Ricardo.

He happily grinned at her, kissing her head. Hermione watched this, as she stood next to Severus, smiling at him when she felt his hand grasp hers and squeeze it, as if knowing her thoughts.

Emily sent the children out into the backyard to play and Ricardo made Hermione and Severus very comfortable on a little lounge once he'd taken their cloaks. When he disappeared after his wife, Hermione turned to Severus. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can see just from how well you are received that Professor McGonagall is wrong."

Severus kissed her head. "But I still want you to know, for your peace of mind. Otherwise it will niggle at you. No one at Hogwarts knows the truth of the matter. I've never even discussed it properly with Lucius. It was no one's business, but I want you to know."

"I'm sorry; I'm a little slow to trust." Hermione's head lowered.

Severus cupped her face in his hands and brought it back to his view. "After what has happened to you in the last few weeks, I can understand completely. I want you to have complete trust in me." He gently captured her lips and caressed them slowly. They were still kissing when they heard Emily and Ricardo returning. Severus reluctantly broke their kiss and leant his forehead on hers.

"Ah, minha querida, perhaps Severo will forgive me for stealing you, now he has Hermione," Ricardo joked as they came back; he was carrying a tray loaded with wine and cheese.

"There was no stealing, my friend," Severus said, taking Hermione's hand as the couple entered the room. "You won Emmie, fair and square. I was unable to commit to her, and you came along and swept her off her feet."

Ricardo laughed as he sat the tray down. "It was a difficult time for all, so much uncertainty, although I will admit to being very pleased that you sent her away."

"I'm pleased also, now," Emily added, snuggling into his side, before asking, "So, what brings you on this impromptu visit?"

"McGonagall's delusions," Severus huffed irritatedly.

"That prune faced old bat," Emily's eyes narrowed. "What's she been saying this time?"

Severus smirked, and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Minerva said, in front of Hermione, that I only wanted to get into your knickers and then I discarded you," Severus said with venom. He took a deep breath, and glanced at Hermione. "Hermione has had a worse experience than you did, and she doesn't need the type of venom McGonagall hands out on top of it. Considering it's very important to me that she knows the truth, I have brought her here to hear it," Severus stated plainly.

Emily sighed and leaning forward patted Hermione's knee. "Please don't believe a word that horrid witch has to say, her point of view is warped. I think she has been very hurt by a man at some time in her past, because she has such utter contempt for the lot of you." Emily gestured between Severus and Ricardo. "The truth of the matter is, people were very nasty to me, people in my own house. Severus took me under his wing and protected me." Emily looked fondly at Severus, "He made me a woman, he taught me well and I will always be grateful to him. We never would have had what I have with Ricardo, but we were good comfort for each other, I will admit I wasn't quite ready to give him up when he broke it off with me, and I was upset, but his reasoning was correct, after I calmed down I saw that he had protected me."

Severus took up the story. "I think Emily was another example of someone placed in a house they didn't belong in," he ghosted his thumb over Hermione's knuckles. "The Gryffindors turned on her, and used her much in the same way they've used you. " He huffed, "Of course there was no _Potter_ to subject her to the ultimate humiliation and betrayal you endured," Severus was now talking just to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and smiled at him, but she turned back to Emily and asked, "You said you weren't ready to break it off with Severus?"

Emily sighed, "Hermione, have you heard of a wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort?"

"I've read about him in Hogwarts A History. I know he was killed by Dumbledore in my first year at Hogwarts."

"Yes, well the six months before that, when everyone who knew what was going on, was uncertain about what was going to happen. Severus sent me away, I had just graduated, but because of Severus' position in Slytherin at the time, he felt I was in danger. Do you know what Voldemort believed?"

"Only what I've read. He was a Pure-blood supremacist, who believed that Muggles and Muggleborns should be dominated by Pure-bloods." Hermione gasped as the connection was made. "Are you Muggle-born?"

"Oh Sev, she's quick. She's such a good match for you," Emily chuckled, watching Severus' eyebrow glide up. "Yes Hermione, I'm Muggle-born, and that is why Severus broke things off with me, for my own protection." She snuggled into her husband a little further. "I won't pretend it didn't hurt, and at the time I didn't understand. Being Muggle-born I didn't see the threat, and nobody seemed to want to talk about it."

Ricardo had been sitting quietly taking everything in, finally he added, "At the time it was too dangerous to talk about it, you didn't know who you might be talking to, once it had all started," the arm he had slung around his wife's shoulder squeezed gently. "No, Severo did the noble thing and organised an apprenticeship for Emmie as far away as possible. She turned up to do a Charms apprenticeship at Beauxbatons, where I was the Potions master. I knew Severus and correspondence often passed between us, he was very relieved to know Emmie was safe, and had someone looking after her." He looked at the tray, "Anyway enough of sorrow and bad times, eat, drink, let's be happy." As if on cue the children came back in.

xox

Severus and Hermione ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Emily and Ricardo, and when they left Severus took Hermione to a small café he knew for supper. "Do you have any more questions about what has transpired today, kitten?"

Giving him a wistful smile, Hermione reached for his hand lying on the table. She ghosted her thumb over his knuckles, "No, you were right about me needing to hear it… it's not a reflection on you. I'm just really touchy about it all at the moment." She stroked his knuckles once more.

Severus picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, his eyes locked on hers. Hermione suddenly started speaking again. "And please don't think I missed the bit this afternoon where you told me that no one knows about this, and it was no one's business. Not even one of your best friends. Thank you for your trust, so freely given to me," she coloured as she continued, "Severus you have come to mean a great deal to me," she said timidly.

He continued to kiss her hand, and as his eyes watched her, she saw them flare. "And you to me," he purred. "I think it may be time to go home, my kitten, come." He had stood without losing eye contact and now ushered her out to the apparition point.

oOo

**Note:-** Now where do you suppose they'd be going now? ;-) Please forgive me if my Portuguese is faulty, I used Google translate. I'm very happy to be told if it is wrong. Tio Severo – Uncle Severus and minha querida – my darling.


	9. Finding My Wings

**Disclaimer:- **_I still neither own nor earn anything from this story, anything you recognised in these characters and world belongs to JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ My apologies dear readers, this chapter has taken longer to produce than I'd hoped, sometimes life, other plot bunnies and writers block distract from an allotted task. But finally, here it is. _

_Please forgive the title of the chapter being first person when the entire work is in third person. This entire chapter is Hermione, personally, finally unfurling her beautiful wings, so I had to put it in first person._

_One more thing before I allow you to read, thanks as usual to Petite Mule, for this fabulous prompt and also for her proof reading and comments. I had the original prompt on my profile page, I have taken it down, but it now appears before the first chapter._

_Oh, and before I go, just one more thing. I've read some amazing stories lately, and I'd like to recommend four SS/HG one shots to everyone. You should (if they haven't already) go and read them immediately.(They're all safely ensconced in my favourites if you have trouble finding them.)_

_-Scaring Muggles The Wizarding Way, by my lovely friend, Worrywart._

_-Dance With Me, by another writer I've become happily acquainted with, dragoon811._

_- Cufflinks and Mozart, by Dena Gray._

_-Pictures of Passion, by Bari Sax Player._

_Now after the longest A/N I've ever written, on with this story, enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter nine – Finding My Wings**

Severus did not take Hermione back to Hogwarts that night. While they were dining in Lisbon, a feeling of foreboding settled on him, and he decided that she would not be staying one more night at the school. Especially now Draco had gone home for the holidays, and he didn't feel able to let her stay in his quarters another night without someone finding out. They'd been lucky so far but he wasn't risking it for too long, especially now Dumbledore would have been informed of her withdrawal. He wanted her safe, and he knew Albus Dumbledore, he didn't trust him one inch.

As they left the café to Apparate back to England, Severus broached the question he wished to ask. They were walking hand in hand back down the hill towards the Apparition point. He pulled her to a stop in the darkened street. "Kitten?" he took both her hands. "I don't want you to go back to Hogwarts."

He saw what he realised was trust and relief in her eyes, she was concentrating on his every word. It was almost too much for him as Severus was struck by the beauty of it. His hands left hers and gently captured her face. "I wish to suggest an amendment to Augusta's plan," he said, as his thumbs found a mind of their own and started caressing her cheekbones.

Hermione gifted him with a placid smile. "What do you have in mind, Severus?" she breathed gently, her total attention focused on him.

Severus could see at this moment that he could shape her any way he pleased, and was unexpectedly filled with a need not to exploit her. Not even Emily had trusted him like this. "Kitten, I want to move you to my family estate, tonight." He saw her eyes widen marginally, and he quickly clarified his intentions. "You would have your own suite of rooms, with a floo link to the same at Longbottom Hall."

"Suite?" she questioned. "Exactly how big is your family home?" There was a pause, where she searched his face, before asking, "Where would I actually be living?"and she stood there blinking at him.

"You and your questions," he laughed happily. "I'm trying to be serious here and you…" he sighed, before admitting, "well you're just adorable."

Her shy smile shot straight to his crotch, and he felt his trousers start to tighten, so he started talking to stop himself backing her up to the wall behind them and giving in to the desire he felt. "My family estate, Prince Manor, is actually larger than Longbottom Hall, but I don't advertise the fact. I am the last of my mother's line, and as such I'm the current Lord Prince." He watched her take this in, and her smile grew. "Now to answer your next question, I would like you to live at Prince Manor and appear to reside at Longbottom Hall."

Her lip went between her teeth. "I could not deceive Lady Augusta," she stated quietly.

"I would not expect you to, if you agree, we will discuss it with her on Monday."Severus watched her smile broaden and he found a reciprocal one blooming on his own face.

Hermione blushed, and looking at him from under her lashes, she said something most unexpected. "You know, it wouldn't matter if I didn't have my own set of room, I think I would like things to happen between us."

"Is that so?" he chuckled richly, and saw her shiver. "I will bear that in mind, when the time comes, kitten."

"Oh, but I thought…" and she became flustered.

Severus finished the sentence for her. "That all men only wanted one thing?" He saw her become more flustered, and he leaned forward so his mouth was next to her ear. "We do," he assured her. "But I'm intending that we enjoy every step along the way as well, before we reach that point," his deep voice rumbled.

Hermione's reply was a deep groan in her throat, which when he heard it, made Severus chuckle wickedly. Her answer to this was to throw herself into his arms and press her lips to his.

It didn't take long to him to take control of the kiss, and his mouth claimed hers, kissing her deeply as he Apparated them away back to England.

xox

Severus knew Hermione would be perfectly safe at his home. No Gryffindor, not even the great and mighty Albus pain-in-my-arse Dumbledore could break the Prince family wards.

At present most of Severus' time was spent at Hogwarts, there was little time to enjoy the amenities of his estate, however only another term, and this would change. He had inherited it when his maternal grandmother –whom he'd never met—had died, ten years ago. It hadn't taken him long, especially with Lucius to guide him, to become the epitome of the English lord.

However, because he was often not there, Severus kept a housekeeper at his Manor to oversee the running of the house elves while he was from home. Her husband took care of the grounds and livestock, under the same arrangement.

He now presented his intended to his housekeeper. "Mrs Frost, this is Miss Hermione Granger. Would you have the Mistress' chambers prepared for her?"

"Yes, sir," and she bobbed her head. "Good evening, Ma'am."

Hermione had never been called ma'am, and it felt strange, but she went with it. "Hello, Mrs Frost."

"Have Ricco bring supper to the library." Severus took Hermione's arm and led her towards the main staircase. "That will be all, Mrs Frost."

"Very good, sir," the plumpish, greying witch acknowledged, before bustling off in the opposite direction to carry out his wishes.

"Come, kitten," he said softly. "I wish to show you the library. I am hoping that some necessary amendments will have been made with your arrival."

"Amendments?" Hermione repeated, quietly.

Severus remained silent, as he opened one side of a double door they came to, and ushered her in. A huge chandelier hanging just above the top level of books, burst into life as Hermione entered the room. Her gasp of wonder made the wizard behind her chuckle richly. "Yes, it is impressive, isn't it? The only other private wizarding library to rival it is the one at Malfoy Manor."

"Oh Severus," Hermione was straining to see up past the light, there were three stories, and the room was round. "Does this extend from the ground floor up the entire building?" she asked, seeing the stairs running up and down, and at the top a huge glass dome set into the roof for natural light.

There was a walkway with ornate brass railings circled the level they stood on and also up on the next, to reach the books on the upper walls. Down the steps, and what was obviously the ground floor, there were two large oak desks in the centre of the room, and set in front of a huge fire place were several comfortable reading chairs and a love seat. One of the desks was obviously well used and cluttered with parchments, the other looked brand new somehow.

"Ah, your desk has arrived, the house has accepted you," Severus commented, leading her down the steps. "Do you like it?"

Hermione wandered down with him to the lower level and ran a hand along the new looking desk. "Accepted me?" She blinked at him, "How does it know?"

Severus had followed her down. "The house knows, my kitten. It is confirming for me that I am taking the correct course."

They both turned, hearing the pop of a house elf. "Ricco," Severus said, taking Hermione's hand and approaching the lounge area where the elf was setting out supper. "Ricco, this is Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione watched as the elf smiled and extended his hand. However, as she reached forward to take it, Severus covered both. She gasped as she felt a pulse of magic surge through her. Pulling her hand away she watched the elf's smile broaden.

Then he bowed, "Mistress," he said, "Ricco will be arranging everything."

Hermione was a little taken back by this, and looked to Severus as the elf popped out. "What does he mean?"

"Ricco knows several elves of the Hogwarts line. He will make certain all your possessions are retrieved." He moved forward, "Speaking of which." Severus took a pinch of floo powder, and called, "My quarters, Hogwarts." Hermione watched as he called to Persephone. "Come, precious, and bring your friend." Without further ado, the sleek black feline sauntered through the floo, her lamp-light eyes alert and on her tail Crookshanks followed.

Severus gave her head a stroke, and she made herself instantly at home. He then looked to a wary looking Crookshanks. "Welcome to your mistress' new home," he offered, and Hermione was surprised when she saw the half-kneazle's face relax and he head-butted Severus' hand.

xox

Over the next twenty-four hours, Severus took great delight in showing Hermione her new home. The only hitch in the perfect plan was when she found out that the surge of magic she'd felt when she'd touched Ricco's hand was her becoming his mistress. "Severus, I'm not comfortable with Ricco belonging to me. Slavery is wrong," she stated unequivocally, holding her head high.

Severus sighed, "I agree…"

"Then why allow it to continue?" she cut in.

He could see she misunderstood what was happening. "It is true, there are some Wizarding family's who take advantage of the arrangement offered by the elves. I have heard of cruel and unjust treatment of house elves. But the fact of the matter is kitten, that the very essence of these magical creatures compels them to freely serve others."

"Well why can't it be on an equal footing?"

"I will explain it to you, but what I suggest you ask Ricco as well. He will eagerly tell you that he enjoys serving you, and that he will not accept payment for it. That to be offered freedom in his servitude is to disgrace him." Severus watched Hermione taking this information on-board, he then continued with his explanation. "There was a house elf at Hogwarts while I was a student there. A well wishing Muggle-born witch thought she knew better, after reading about house elves in the library. She tricked the poor creature into her freedom by giving her clothes. When I first started there as Potions professor, I watched as that elf descend into drunkenness and misery because of that deed. No one could convince her she hadn't been a bad elf," he sighed. "Eventually she took her own life, thinking herself a completely failure."

"Oh," Hermione gasped, sounding horrified. She thought about this for a moment, and then sighed. "I suppose they do really do seem to enjoy what they do, don't they?"

They were sitting at lunch on the patio, Severus covered her hand and patted. "Yes, it's a responsibility to own house elves. Treating them right and justly is the honourable thing to do. I applaud you for your stance, but Ricco like all the elves in this family is happy to serve without question; please don't insult him by rejecting his help, or trying to force changes on him."

Hermione offered a watery smile. "Okay, Severus, but I believe it might take me some time to become accustom to this."

xox

That night Severus and Hermione were talking quietly in the library. After a time, the Potions master started to smile lazily, before he suddenly shot to his feet, Hermione gasping in his wake. Especially, when he then leant forward and offered her his hand. "Come kitten, dance with me."

Hermione inhaled again sharply, but willingly offered him her hand to pull her to her feet, she loved dancing. "But where?"

Grinning, Severus tugged her towards him. "Here," and he led her out into the floor, then lifting her up, he sat her on her desk. He bent to kiss her, before saying, "Watch," softly against her lips. Turning, everything, including her desk—with her on it, squealing in surprise- obediently skittered out of the way at his command. Hermione laughed joyfully, looking at the huge empty area. "I've always thought this would make a wonderful dance floor," he continued, "but I didn't have anyone to try it with."

Hermione watched him, speechless. "But surely you brought Emily here?"

He finished charming a huge mirror ball he'd conjured to float just under the chandelier. It reflected the hundreds of coloured lights he then created before he answered. "No, we had a relationship, but I've never shared this place with anyone," he asserted, waving his wand once more, and the most deliciously seductive music enveloped them. (1) "Until you," he murmured, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Never?" Hermione said, almost dumbfounded.

"No, never, no one have ever captured me the way you do," and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

As he lifted her, Hermione Granger realised she had been silly to think that perhaps she was simply an Emily replacement. She'd caught herself thinking that several times since she'd meet the other witch. Feeling herself being lifted off the desk and into his arms, she graced him with a beautiful smile.

They span lazily around the floor in perfect harmony. Hermione noticed she didn't seem to be making any effort to dance at all, it was all his doing. Suddenly she heard his delicious voice in her ear. "Hold on, my darling," and they were enveloped by a beautiful silver mist which seemed to lift them off the ground.

"Oh," she gasped, but held on tightly as they sailed towards the ceiling. Hermione hadn't had time to contemplate how high the ceiling actually was in here.

"I know you don't normally like heights, do you want me to put you down?" He asked, suddenly wondering if it scared her.

"No, it's beautiful" she murmured, snuggling further into his chest and letting the music wash over her. However, her next statement seemed to come out of the blue, and took him by surprise. "Silver is the purest colour of light," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead, "So it is, my kitten," his voice rumbled in his chest against her ear. This was coupled with a sudden yearning to kiss her. So Severus decided to slowly waft them back towards the ground. His witch gazed up at him, with such want in her eyes, and his urge to teach her about the passion he could see she so craved knowledge of, won.

As they descended they abruptly found themselves a mere hair width apart, he searched her eyes for any signs of nervousness, but only found naked desire lurking in their depths. One hand came forward to hold her face again as their feet touched the ground and their eyes locked.

He moved even closer, Hermione could feel his breath moving the stray stands of hair that had escaped through their aerial dance. His fragrance pervaded every one of her senses, and he smelt amazing. She heard him whisper hoarsely. "Are you brave enough to take what you want, sweet darling?"

Hermione felt a shiver pass through her. It started in her chest and made her entire body tingle.

His eyes flared and he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, smiling at her response to his touch. Observing her face happily, and watching her reactions when she first realised what he meant, and then tentatively reached up for their lips to meet.

Hermione quivered as their hesitant kisses grew and his mouth covered hers, everything else instantly ceased to matter, and they melted together, their lips exploring the others.

At first she tensed when she felt his tongue gently slide against her lips, although she was soon moaning, as she opened her mouth more in answer, and their kiss took on a life of its own. It became a fiery mutual claiming, fanned by deep passion urgent for release. She happily lost herself in this enigmatic wizard's tender caresses and his lovely mouth, as it consumed hers, leaving a fiery trail of desire igniting between her thighs.

Soon she was devouring his mouth, their tongues sliding exquisitely over each other twisting, swirling and entwining as they kissed. Finally he felt her hand move tentatively forward, she was so nervous it was shaking.

Feeling this Severus broke their kiss, his mouth moving to her ear as he enclosed her hand in his and gently guided it for her. He started walking her towards the lounge as he spoke. "Don't be anxious, kitten, just take your time we have all the time in the world." Pulling back to watch her, he saw her lip go between her teeth, and brought his other hand up to guide her head to him. Kissing her tenderly, he spoke softly. "Just take it one button at a time, my fretful one. Only go as far as you want to, there is no rush."

Hermione smiled, still nervous but she managed to undo the first of his jacket buttons, and Severus rewarding her with a kiss. By the time she had reached the fourth and received a smouldering kiss for each, he stilled her hand. "Well done my brave girl, you have picked a difficult game for a novice, but now it's my turn." Kissing her hand he moved his own to the tiny pearled buttons on her blouse. Keeping his eyes locked to hers, he effortlessly popped a button, and giggling breathlessly, she bestowed a most delightful kiss on him for his effort.

Severus was surprised when the game continued until she had his many coat buttons undone, and her open blouse offered him a delicious view of her Slytherin green bustier. Watching her, he snickered as she then thought about how to undo his silk tie to reach the next set of buttons.

He slid his coat off as encouragement. Fairly certain she would never have encountered such a caveat type tie such as this before. He became quite amused watching her eyes trying to follow the path of the convoluted knot he used to secure it.

Exhaling he took her delicate hand in his and kissed it before bringing it to the end of the neck tie he tugged gently, and saw the expression on her face come alive as it slithered off from around his neck in her fingers. "Oh," she gasped, and giggled.

Ignoring any further exploring her hands wanted to do, Severus gathered her into his arms kissing up her throat to her mouth before exploring it leisurely and methodically once more. He held her close relaxing her for the next stage of the game. His hands started inching towards the lace of her under garment, and he softly started caressing her breasts through the silk of her bra. He was still languidly exploring her mouth, listening to her sighs and moans of appreciation for what his hands were doing.

That was as far as they went that night. When he finally encouraged her into her bedroom, she was one very well kissed witch, with a memory of a blissful evening.

xox

The next day was Monday and the wheels of the Ministry started to turn. Representatives of the board of Governors meet with Minister Fudge. As inept as Fudge was, he was still shocked that the young witch had been treated so badly.

Lucius Malfoy was in charge of the delegation, and Lucius knew exactly which one of Fudge's many buttons to push to get him to agree to an immediate inquest. It worked just as planned; it seemed Fudge was far more frightened of losing the Ministership to Albus Dumbledore than he was of upsetting golden boy, James Potter.

The hearing into the competency of Albus Dumbledore was set for Wednesday, as had already been predicted. Letters were sent to all relative parties, and Lucius sent Severus a special owl with his memory of the meeting with Fudge attached. This came, along with a surprise, courtesy of Malcolm McGonagall. It seems that Minerva was going to dish the dirt on her employer as well. She had resigned her post as deputy Headmistress and was retiring.

xox

Hermione was now sitting on Augusta Longbottom's sitting room with a cup of tea balanced on her lap. Severus and Augusta were discussing Hermione's living arrangements, and the witch in question was adding comments when needed.

On the whole Augusta agreed with Severus' plan, but requested that the young woman sleep under her roof each night. Narcissa knowing Hermione's new arrangements had already informed Lady Longbottom of their up-coming house party and extended an invitation for her to attend as well if she wished. The dowager had declined, but had been happy for Hermione to go.

xox

It really didn't take long for Wednesday to come around. Especially when Hermione had been so busy, what between studying, spending time with Severus and being set upon by Narcissa and Daphne, and on Tuesday night, even Bella had turned up. Hermione was taken her in hand and transformed into the image that was currently entering court-room number six, at the Ministry of Magic on the arm of Severus Snape.

Gone were the dowdy clothes that had really become a thing of the past anyway, because she had such a selection now. It appeared that the mysterious wardrobe full of clothes had followed her from Hogwarts. She had finally gotten around to asking Severus about it the night of her arrival at Prince Manor, while he was showing her around her suite.

"It's simple, kitten. The wardrobe is merely charmed to provide the person who opens it with clothes they would wish to wear."

"That's very smart, you know Severus," she replied. "I often wondered why I always loved the clothes it presented to me," she smiled, and hugged him. "Now I know."

"I have one as well. It really does make life so much easier," he chuckled.

It was true, that while Severus only wore black robes and frock coats at Hogwarts, he did vary his wardrobe outside of its confines. He had also explained that the black robes served a dual purpose. They were his work robes, as well as being imbibed with spells to stop them soiling, staining or catching fire from Potions mishaps. The fact that he only wore black provided him with a certain reputation among the dunderheads, one he wished to encourage.

Hermione had laughed, knowing what image it conjured at the school.

Now back to the present; and thanks to the dose of confidence from her recent make-over, and just possibly a drop of two of Felix Felicis. A posed and confident witch was being escorted into the hearing, ready to take her place beside her wizard.

Those who may have been looking for the school girl, Hermione Granger who had recently left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were not going to find her. The Hermione Granger who walked into the hearing on the arm of Severus Snape looked nothing like the former Hogwarts head girl.

Dressed in traditional robes of forest green, Hermione sat next to Severus with Daphne on her other side. Behind her were Narcissa, Bella, Draco and Theo. Sitting next to Draco, was Cedric Diggory, who turned out to be his mysterious paramour. Hermione had been introduced to Regulus Black, Daphne's suitor, Bella's _friend_ Julien Delacor, and she was finally meeting Theo's girlfriend, and it was someone she knew, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw.

It turns out that they had been keeping a low profile at school so she wasn't picked on by her sister's house mates. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship, and Hermione was very touched to find out that this was their first public appearance together, and it was to support her.

This was not the only turn of events that took Hermione by surprise. She had been further amazed when Padma's sister Pavarti sat next to the newly revealed couple. The dark-haired witch leaned across and squeezed Hermione's shoulder gently. Smiling she said, "You look fabulous, Hermione." She paused a moment, and an expression of guilt crossed her face. "Please believe me when I say that most of us had no idea what they were doing. I'm sorry we never questioned further."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to smile yet, but she accepted Pavarti's words with a nod, and turned back to the front.

After a moment or two, part of Pavarti's speech sank in. She glanced between them all, and realised that she did look fabulous, and had definitely finally found her wings. She did not look out of place in this group of stylish people; on the contrary, she fitted right in. Her hair was coiffured just right; her make-up was perfect and her robes immaculate. The stiletto ankle boots she wore and the silk stockings and satin underwear, made her feel wonderful, powerful even.

It was while she was contemplating all this, two more people arrived. They sat next to Severus; Hermione looked across to see, Ricardo and Emily smiling at her. Through her nerves she smiled, and Emily reached across the two wizards to pat her hand. "You look lovely Hermione," she said, then winked at Narcissa and Bella, knowing who had been responsible for it.

Settling closer to Severus, her eyes started to peruse the room further, the twelve governors were seated around a large table in the centre of the room. The full Wizengamot was present, in all their glory, regardless of the fact it was Easter. Hermione settled quietly to watch as more and more people filed through the doors. She tensed as the four who had treated her so badly entered the room along with their parents, Severus' hand found hers for comfort at that moment.

Severus was interested to note that the Potter's and Weasley's, usually such good friends looked strained. They had entered the room separately as well. Of course Potter senior had his ever present side-kick, the odious Sirius Black with him, although he was also interested to see that Remus Lupin was absent, perhaps the rumours of a split in their friendship over this were correct.

Seeing all the staff member of Hogwarts, watching as a very nervous looking Minerva McGonagall entered, flanked by her other brother, Robert. Hermione now started to feel even more unsettled, she knew she had no reason to be, but she couldn't help it.

Everyone was waiting for Fudge and Dumbledore to enter. When the later strode into the room like he owned it, the press flashbulbs went off en masse, trying to capture the perfect picture for prosperity.

Finally the Minister of Magic entered and took his seat in the high desk. "This hearing has been called by the Board of Hogwarts Governors into the Headmastership of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Fudge looked to the senior board members. "Please present your evidence."

oOo

**Notes:-** I know awful place to leave it, but I wanted a whole chapter to do this hearing justice.

(1) Glenn Miller - Moonlight Serenade


	10. Justice Is Served

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither own nor earn anything from this story, Harry Potter characters and world remain the property of JK Rowling and associates._

sSs

**A/N:- **_Many thanks to Petite Mule for her opinions and input into this chapter, thank you again for a wonderful prompt :D As part of the hearing, this chapter goes into what made Minerva McGonagall is like she is, it is angst ridden in some parts, just a warning for those who may not be expecting a sad part to the tale. I have also manipulated the dates a little for when Minerva McGonagall allegedly started teaching at Hogwarts to fit this alternate universe._

hHh

**From last time:- **Finally the Minister of Magic entered and took his seat in the high desk. "This hearing has been called by the Board of Hogwarts Governors into the Headmastership of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Fudge looked to the senior board members. "Please present your evidence."

**Chapter Ten – Justice is Served**

There was instant silence. Fudge turned to his secretary. "Place the enchantments, Weasley."

A sudden movement had all eyes falling to the door, as a red faced Remus Lupin made it through the door just before they locked, bringing down the protective wards. Severus especially followed the progress of the werewolf as he entered. Lupin's eyes scanned the room, they momentarily settled on his usual group of friends who snarled at him. He appeared unmoved by this display, and his survey continued. He looked in Severus' direction, held his gaze a moment and pointedly walked to an empty seat away from both groups.

The significance of this was not lost on any of the Slytherins. They knew he was stating his position as discretely as a Gryffindor could. It was the day after the full moon, and in Severus' opinion this accounted for both his lateness and the latent power that surrounded him. The Slytherin wizard wondered if he should allow him to approach them. As distasteful as the thought was, perhaps this was the best time to build a bridge to the troubled wizard. The Potions master had only seen calmness in the green eyes that had met his, but he knew what renouncing his friends would have done to him.

Hermione was oblivious to all this interplay. She watched as a charmed quill and a parchment scroll launched itself into the air beside the redhead seated next to Minister Fudge. It was then she heard the voice of the minister's undersecretary—one Percival Ignatius Weasley—as it rang through the court, and the quill started dictating his words. "This hearing shall be conducted under the laws of the Wizengamot, and as such, no one will be permitted to leave during the course of the hearing. It is against the law in this room use a wand or wandless magic without due cause. Coercive spells of any kind are strictly prohibited and will be detected by the wards, if used. As will such spells as _Legilimency, Confundo_ and _Obliviate_."

As the redhead spoke, it struck Hermione that Ron's brother may have been being extra pompous today, because his parents were present. However, if he wasn't, she was certain she had never heard anyone sound so unnecessarily pretentious. Then she chided herself for being uncharitable, and reflected that he was simply doing his job, regardless of how he sounded to her ears.

Hermione had thought long and hard about her former friends since the incident that had seen her leaving Hogwarts. Harry Potter, and her eyes glanced towards him sitting across from her looking surly. This was apparently, typical of his up-bringing she noted as her vision panned across to his father.

Severus had shared many stories with Hermione about his time at school with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. She knew that they had almost managed to get Severus killed at one point in his schooling. He had shared with her, that it was his sense of déjà vu which had first alerted him to her plight, and for that matter, Emily's. Regardless of anything else he may have thought, it was the injustice of the witch's situations that had pulled at him.

He'd told her he suspected that hers and Emily's common predicament had something to do with their status as Muggle-borns. He was sure that the two witches had been manipulated somehow because of their parent's lack of knowledge and relative isolation from the magical world. He'd realised that their status might be significant. He had been put in a similar situation, even though he was half-blood, because his mother had snapped her wand and lived like a Muggle when her family disowned her.

The thing that was different in their respective cases was that there had been no glowing academic record following him to Hogwarts, for Dumbledore to latch onto. No, he had been discarded in other ways by the Headmaster. Severus telling her all this had not only prepared her for today, but had also opened her eyes to the extent of what was going on here. It told the tale of a twisted old man who was manipulating students for his own gain.

During the earlier part of the week, discussions with Narcissa and Daphne had also gained her an insight into the Weasley children's situation. Daphne had told her that for a pure-blood family seven children was excessive. In fact three children was considered too many, in very traditional families, the only reason to keep having more, was if the first ones were female. However, Hermione was uncertain where she stood with Daphne's opinions on that yet, as far as she could see it was everyone's right to have as many children as they pleased, regardless of their blood status.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts, as she felt the air around her start to constrict and become claustrophobic. It felt so heavy with suppression magic, it made her skin crawl, like ants running on her, and she flinched. She felt Severus pat her hand in comfort as the atmosphere in the room became even more oppressive. The Gryffindor witch forced her focus back onto the under-secretary's words, listening to the list of condition, while she fought not to show her dislike for her surroundings.

Finally Hermione heard Fudge say, "Due to the fact the Chief Warlock is under examination here today," his eyes bored into Dumbledore. The man had to be feeling just a little superior, if Hermione had interpreted her friend's words correctly. "The deputy, Elphias Doge will sit as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump." The wizard in question was already occupying the chair. Albus cast him a glowering stare.

Chief Dodge, acknowledged his possibly soon to be former colleague genially. "Good morning, Albus."

"For some," the obviously insulted wizard replied. "I thought treachery was beneath you, Elphias?"

"We all have a job to do, Albus," his peer stated, evenly.

"So I see," Albus replied, smirking.

This caused Fudge to clear his throat and sound his gavel several times to stop this descending into the brawl he was expecting, before it even started. "Justice Prewitt, I believe you are speaking for the board," the Minister declared, in a clipped voice.

Cygnus gave a single nod and rose slowly, he hated being stationary for too long; it didn't do his legs any good at all. "Thank you, Minister. I am speaking on behalf of the board of governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He turned to the Wizengamot as a whole. "On Monday each member of this assembly was provided with background information pertaining to this hearing. The board of Hogwarts governors voted on Saturday the 23rd of March 1998, to examine the fitness of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to continue as Headmaster of the before mentioned school. This decision was made after certain information pertaining to another gross breach of care and blatant miscarriage of justice came to our attention. We have always been aware of other cases, but until recently we had no ironclad evidence."

There were several gasps from the assembled members, and a pointed scoff from the direction of Dumbledore himself. Cygnus ignored the Headmaster's verbalisation and allowed the murmurs to die down again before he continued. "Honourable members, this morning we shall prove that while Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, has on more than one occasion been guilty of a breach of trust and nepotism when dealing with student welfare. We shall also give evidence that he has been, and still is guilty of receiving bribes to guarantee the success of certain children's schooling. This has led to the manipulation, on more than one occasion of the sorting process of first years. The first noted occurrence of which was during the sorting feast of 1971. We will also discuss incidents where said nepotism took a more sinister turns in 1976. " The elderly wizard took a deep breath. "I call Minerva Isobel McGonagall to give evidence."

There was much muttering as McGonagall, made her way up to the chair in the centre of the room. She sat demurely her eyes glued to the wall above Dumbledore's head.

"Madam McGonagall, could you please tell the court why you have resigned your position at Hogwarts?"

McGonagall spoke slowly and deliberately. "Because I have come to realise I can no longer turn a blind eye to Albus Dumbledore's self-serving and arrogant ego, no matter of his threats and intimidation. He has twisted, at time flagrantly broken rules, and generally wracked havoc at Hogwarts during his tenure as Headmaster."

Minerva paused and Albus said quietly, so few would hear. "Managing to be the brave little Gryffindor suddenly, Minerva." The elderly wizard chuckled softly. "You realise what will happen if you speak against me, don't you?" he threatened, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes slowly lowered to rest on his cold blue ones. "You threw me to the wolves years ago, Albus, and held something I had no control over against me. I do not care anymore, it is time you paid." The Gryffindor witch held her head high, and turned to Cygnus. "Ask your questions, Justice."

The Justice had heard the exchange of words and wondered what it was about; he hadn't been briefed on this. But that wasn't why they were here for today, so he bowed his head once to her. "Madam McGonagall, is it true that Albus Dumbledore has a means to manipulate the Sorting Hat?"

"Yes," she stated clearly, amid gasps of shock in the gallery.

The low voice of Dumbledore was heard again. "Carefully Minerva, someone might hear your secret, dear."

"Perhaps it's time they did, Albus," she stage whispered back. "You dosed me without my knowledge or permission when you found out. I had no control over the process from that point on, I wasn't planning on returning."

"It was murder, Minerva," his voice was a little louder this time.

Before either of them could say anything further, Cygnus-determined to keep control—asked his next question. "How did he manipulate the house chosen for the student?"

However, the justice heard Dumbledore growl in a low voice. "Careful, imagine what Azkaban would do to you, Minnie dear."

Cygnus heard Minerva gulp and she stuttered over her first words. There was something serious going on here, but he couldn't just ask in the open court. "H-he c-confounded it with a spell he invented," she finally managed, still looking straight at the long-haired wizard.

Dumbledore final spoke, audibly. "This is preposterous," he stated, with a negligent wave of his hand. "You can't believe a word this witch says, she murdered her own baby," he spat nastily. The sounds of shock reverberated around the assembly and the galleries.

Minerva paled, but remained composed. "_You_ administered an Abortis Potion to me, Albus," she stated pointing at him. "It was without my knowledge or permission," she affirmed clearly. "I had no control over it." She looked at Cygnus, "Why am I only able to say this now?" She appeared to have just had a veil lifted from her.

"Because the Charms on this room cancel any coercive magic," the Justice replied quietly.

The former deputy headmistress clutched at her heart. She slowly turned back to Albus, and noticed his sly smile. "Y-you've been controlling me as well… so I wouldn't… Oh Merlin, you're sick," she managed, before swallowing hard.

A clear voice from the front row of the Wizengamot gallery broke the silence that had descended on the room. "Madam McGonagall, exactly what happened between you and Albus Dumbledore that culminated in this alleged murder?"

"With all due respect to your position Madam Bones, we are not here to discuss another matter today," Fudge said, his exasperation at the interruption clear.

"We cannot proceed without investigating Dumbledore's claim of murder." Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, stated. "If his allegation is justified, this witness," she indicated Minerva, "is unreliable, and her testimony compromised."

Fudge could see Dumbledore slipping from his grasp once more. "Very well, Prewitt," he said testily, "ask her to explain herself." This was not how Cornelius Fudge had seen the day going, he reflected, with narrowed eyes pinned to Dumbledore's smirking visage. _Typical of the slippery old bastard_.

Cygnus bowed his head. "As you wish, Minister." He turned back to a very pale McGonagall. "In your own words, please inform the hearing why…"

Justice Prewitt was interrupted once more by the same even voice. Amelia had just noticed Dumbledore's eyes narrow and the flicker of a smirk playing around his mouth; she could see he was hiding something as well. "Pardon, Justice Prewitt, I believe Veritaserum would be appropriate here."

"Minister?" the Justice questioned.

Fudge sighed, and was just nodding when another voice interrupted. "This is not what we came here today to discuss. Simply dismiss this witness and move on," a disdainful voice smoothed. It was Augustus Potter, James' father. Like all the pure-blood families, the head of the Potter house sat on the Wizengamot. He had the same arrogant outlook on life as his son and grand-son. "That is, if you're able," he cackled, snidely.

Up in the gallery Hermione wasn't certain what to make of all this. They all appeared to be grand-standing, and this was getting nothing accomplished. She could sense the aggression towards the situation in all the Slytherins around her. There was something truly out of place here. She brought her attention back to the centre, and her eyes settled on the obviously broken woman in the chair. For the first time ever, she felt sympathy for her.

Cygnus was willing his brain to think quickly. He knew that Potter Senior was most probably in league with Dumbledore, especially from what he knew of the manipulations he was supposed to be presenting. The Potter's were not a well liked family; they tended to get a lot of attention because they had money, and splashed it around liberally in all the right places. He smelt a very fetid rat, and was determined to proceed. Before anymore members aired their views, Cygnus walked over to Malcolm McGonagall. "Is what she has to say pertinent?"

"I believe it is," the wizard sighed deeply. "She has never confided in either Robert or I, but we suspect…" he paused and glanced around.

The honourable Justice Prewitt straightened himself with a sigh. This is what he'd suspected from what Minerva had blurted moments ago. "Clerk, arrange Veritaserum," he stated formally.

"Now come, come, Minister. Many of us are busy wizards. We can't spend all day waiting for emotional witches to be administered with Veritaserum," Augustus Potter tried.

Looking from the sly smile threatening Dumbledore's features to the arrogant and disdainful looks of all the Potters and Sirius Black, Cygnus instantly became more determined to wipe their expressions off their faces. "Have a little patience Augustus; it won't take but a moment."

They all watched as Minerva McGonagall was given a small shot type glass of water, with three drops of the potent potion added. Cygnus watched her eyes glaze over and her expression become neutral. He knew he would have to lead her with questions. _Where to start?_ he pondered. _Oh, yes,_ "Madam McGonagall, is it true that Albus Dumbledore dosed you with Abortus Potion?"

"Yes," her voice was even.

"Did you take it willingly?"

"No."

"Can you relate the circumstances under which you consumed the potion?" He knew they didn't have long to get her statement, the potion only lasted approximately ten minutes.

She nodded this time. "I took leave from my apprenticeship during the last term of 1954. My mother was seriously ill, and I went home to nurse her," her voice was still even. "I had no idea I was pregnant before I left. Albus and I had been lovers for several months prior to this point…" she added before her voice trailed off.

Cygnus brought her attention back. "The circumstances, please."

"I informed Albus via a letter, that I was expecting his child. I was scared, an unmarried mother…"

"What happened next?"

"Albus informed me by return mail that I was to rid myself of it, and hence the problem." She looked at her hands a moment. Cygnus saw that the potion was starting to wear off. "He came to visit me in Craithness, just before the end of the summer holidays, and was furious that I hadn't done as he had instructed me to. I couldn't bring myself to…"

They heard a huff from Dumbledore's direction. Cygnus continued, "How far were you along in your confinement at this stage?"

"Six months," she stated, chancing a glance at Albus, who curled his lip into a sneer at her. This seemed to give her strength to finish her tale. "He added Abortus Potion to my meal that night."

"How do you know?"

"Once the contractions started he told me he had. That was just before he locked me in my bedroom to birth my baby alone." There were tears trickling down her cheeks. "Afterwards, I held my daughter until she died. Her lungs weren't developed enough…" Her voice tapered off again.

Just as Cygnus was about to prompt her again, she continued. "The next morning there was nothing barring my room, and a note on the table, but no sign of Albus, and my mother had died during the night."

"What did you do with the child?"

A quiet sob escaped Minerva, before she cleared her throat and steeled her control. "I Transfigured her into a white rose, and placed her in my mother's arms just before the funeral director nailed the coffin shut." Minerva paused to clear her throat once more. "I set the spell to end with the words of the 23rd Psalm, as my mother was laid in the ground."

There was utter silence; some witches had tears in their eyes. Finally Fudge seemed to bring himself out of his reflections, and shivered. "Do you have any comments on what we've just heard, Dumbledore?" the Minister inquired.

Albus sat straighter, but showed no emotion. "No," he said, obviously irritated.

"You must answer the accusation," the Minister insisted.

Dumbledore stood, "I said, no comment," his resonant voice stated evenly and flatly, with just the tiniest hint of annoyance.

"Well, in that case. We will mark your no comment as an admission of guilt and proceed." Fudge's eyes grew wide, as he heard a distinct growl emanate from the long haired wizard. "Continue, Justice." The Minister looked to Dumbledore. "Please sit down."

Cygnus watched Minerva McGonagall fight to regain control of her emotions. The potion had worn off. He saw her reach into the pocket of her robes and withdrew a yellowed envelope.

She handed it to him saying, "Before Albus visited, I had made my mind up not to return to Hogwarts. I was planning to run as soon as mother was gone. When Albus came, I trusted him, I thought perhaps he would do the right thing. That was my biggest mistake, please read the letter to the hearing."

They all heard a hand come down angrily on the arm of a chair. "I think I've had enough of this little game, Cornelius." They all watched Dumbledore rise and coolly survey the assembly. "Every one of you owes me, you should all be thanking me for saving all your ungrateful hides. I killed Gellert Grindelwald," his countenance started to show the anger present in his movements. His gaze levelled at the group of Slytherins surrounding Hermione. "I even thoughtfully disposed of that pain-in-the-arse, Tom Marvelo Riddle for you lot, when none of you had the courage to do it yourselves. Sneaky Slytherins, getting someone braver to do your dirty work for you," he laughed, like he was joking with them.

"And we were thankful, Albus." It was Arcturus Malfoy who spoke. "However, this situation has nothing to do with ridding the world of dark wizards. This is an entirely different matter…" the elderly Slytherin paused a moment. "Unless we're dealing with the emergence of another one?" he finished, cocking a still blond eyebrow at Albus. "You do appear to have all the symptoms."

Augusta cast a glowering glance at Arcturus for attempting to rile Dumbledore further. "This is only concerning your liberties with student safety and fairness," Augusta Longbottom added. "Now sit down and allow us to work through this," she stated tersely.

Everyone was surprise when he did. Cornelius Fudge banged his gavel once more. "Justice Prewitt, continue," the Minister waved his hand like the king of England.

"Very good, Minister," Cygnus said, and he gingerly unfolded the letter. As he straightened it, a Caterwauling charm sounded and the parchment glowed red. Cygnus looked back to Fudge.

"Continue," the Minister indicated. "We will examine it in detail later."

Cygnus nodded his understanding, and took a deep breath.

"_Miss McGonagall,_

_Armando Dippet has retired and I have been appointed the new Headmaster. You are to return as Transfiguration professor, and I expect your full co-operation and support._

_Any foolish thought of defying me will bring swift punishment for your misjudgement that you could trap me by becoming pregnant. Both situations are under control now, and you will never speak of them, or there will be retribution._

_Professor A.P.W.B. Dumbledore."_

Hermione couldn't believe the callousness of that letter. She watched her Uncle Cygnus, refold it and soberly hand it to an Auror for analysis. No wonder her former head of house was like she was, how awful. Fancy having your lover announce to you that he killed your baby and possibly your mother merely because it was convenient, and then expect you to just fall in line with his plans without a kind word or anything. Hermione discretely wiped at a tear that threatened, and gratefully registered Severus' thumb sweeping softly over the knuckles of the hand he had covered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Regulus conjure a handkerchief for Daphne, and it wasn't long before one arrived in front of her as well. Turning to look at the wizard offering, she tried to smile at him. "Thank you, Severus," she whispered.

There was utter silence, McGonagall sat quiet, but composed, and Fudge seemed to be staring off into the middle distance. He abruptly came to his senses and his eyes landed on Dumbledore. "Madam Bones, do your duty," was all he said.

The gallery as a whole watched as the chief of the Aurors rose from her seat. She nodded, and two burley underlings approached Dumbledore, standing either side of him.

Several intricate wand movements later, Amelia Bones had striped Albus of his wand and shackles designed to suppress magic appeared on his wrists. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, you are being charged with the murder of…" Amelia glanced at Minerva,

The Gryffindor witch raised her chin calmly. "Isobel Agnus McGonagall," she answered quietly, "I named her after my mother and... Agnus, innocent lamb of…" but she couldn't continue.

"Isobel Agnus McGonagall. You will be held for trial once the full extent of your involvement has been heard today," Madam Bones continued.

Albus glowered darkly at Minerva. "How dare you refer to my name, in that abomination's name. Don't start with the innocent lamb of God rubbish, Agnus is Scottish for white, the Celtic equivalent to the Latin, Albus. You will pay for this…" he started, and quickly found a _Silencio_ spell brought down on him.

Minerva merely watched, tears threatening, but expertly held back. The only emotion touching her face was relief, she felt somewhat vindicated to the fragile life she had brought into the world on the awful night of the 25th of August 1954. She heard the Justice question her once more. "Are you able to continue, Madam McGonagall?" Minerva found a small but genuine smile grace her lips, she nodded. "Very well," he continued, "back to the Sorting Hat."

Minerva pulled herself together and went on to tell them that that she knew of three occasions where a first year had been sorted into Gryffindor when they should have been in another house. "The first was in 1971, then 1983 and 1990."

"Who were the students involved?"

"In 1971 it was Lily Evans, 1983 was Emily Woodside and in 1990 Hermione Granger."

"Why was this done?"

"Albus Dumbledore thought that being Muggle-borns the first years involved may not have known what to expect. He was paid firstly by Augustus Potter, to make certain James passed. Then by the Blishwick family for Jimbo to graduate, and now it has been James Potter who followed his father's example to guarantee Harry would pass…"

Minerva's words were interrupted by curt words between James and Lily Potter. "So it's true, that's all I was to you," Lily Potter screeched. Then turned away from her husband, arms folded across her chest, pouting.

"Order," Fudge called, smacking his gavel on the sounding block. It rang through the court room. "Silence," he insisted further, the Minister was still crowing internally that he had finally snagged Dumbledore, now he could see the possibility of getting rid of the Potter's as well.

"Madam McGonagall, why has this information only been revealed today?" Amelia Bones wished to know.

"Even before I walked into this courtroom today, I was uncertain I would be able to give all the details." She took a deep breath, "I believe Albus may have used some form of coercion on me that I was unaware of."

"I see," the head of Magical Law Enforcement said. "Thank you Madam McGonagall, we will look into that for you." Madam Bones turned to Cygnus, "I believe your witness my require a break, are the other allegations listed in a document?"

Cygnus handed over a copy of his notes with a bow. Robert McGonagall came and helped his sister back into the gallery as Amelia told Cygnus that the Aurory would investigate each claim fully before the committal hearing.

After he had listened to all this, Fudge said, "Show the Pensieve records we have of the latest incident at Hogwarts before we decide on who has a case to answer."

There were several shocked gasps as the records were shown. Once more Severus Snape's new process was utilized to great success.

Hermione Granger however, found herself not wishing to watch. She was starting to move on from the hurt, and every time she was reminded of it and her former friend's narrow minded attitude it just dragged her backwards.

Soon after this the session was adjourned. But not before it was determined that Augustus and James Potter, along with Thomas Blishwick had cases of soliciting bribes to answer. It was decided that once term came around the issue of cheating by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown would be dealt with by the new Headmaster/mistress, as this was an internal school matter regardless of how it started.

Minerva McGonagall was quickly whisked away by her brothers. Hermione watched as they left, she hoped things would start to change now for Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore was escorted away and placed in a holding cell.

xox

Hermione was standing with her friends in the Atrium near the fountain of Magical Brethren. They were waiting for Severus, who was speaking to Remus Lupin. As they watched, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter walked past. "Hey, how come we were all dragged to this and the Granger cow wasn't even here today?" Ron asked nastily.

Taking offence at their remarks. Without thinking, Hermione took a step towards them. "I beg your pardon, but I am here and I do not appreciate your tone or words," she replied, hands on her hips.

Severus was just considering it was a day he would remember for a long time, as he walked back to the group waiting. James and Lily had left, ranting shrilly at each other, his nemesis was in a holding cell downstairs, and he had enjoyed a chat with someone he had never thought he would. Then he saw Hermione approaching the two morons with her hands on her hips. Was she about to get her chance to stand up to them as well? It was perfect; he watched as their eyes grew huge as they panned up the woman before them. His beautiful kitten stood her ground, no fear and all confidence.

When Harry finally squeaked, "But?" and Ron just stood there mouth open.

Severus closed the remaining distance between himself and Hermione, placing his hand in the middle of her back to support. He heard her laugh softly. "What's the matter boys, don't you recognise your homework buddy."

They were still standing there gaping as Augusta and Cygnus left the chamber. "Your mother is looking for you Ronald Weasley," Augusta told him coldly. "I suggest you find her immediately, and stop gaping like a fish, you foolish boy."

"Y-yes Aunt Augusta," he stuttered, running off in search of his parent.

This only left Harry, and he had the hide of a rhinoceros. "I hope there's no hard feeling about the mistaken hex, Hermione?" he simpered, reaching forward for her hand.

"Oh, that was a mistake, was it?" Hermione inquired, removing herself to a safer distance.

"Yes, a mistake. I would never mean to hurt you. You're my best friend… I'll see you when school starts back, ay?"

Severus could see him taking in all the scowling faces around him.

Potter was just turning away, when Hermione said, "No, I don't believe you will see me when term starts again. I'm not returning as a student, you'll have to find someone else to be your stooge. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Hermione was just taking a step back to Severus when she felt bruising pressure on her arm. "Now just a minute, Mud-blood, you can't leave me…" and he suddenly squeaked as several wands were drawn on him.

It was Augusta Longbottoms voice that won the battle. "You boy, are a disgrace to the name wizard. If I ever hear you use that term or touch my great-niece again, the full force of the law will descend upon you. Then the elderly witch smiled cheekily, and added, "And most of Slytherin house by the looks of it."

It was a snarling Sirius Black who finally came across and dragged his god-son away. "Stupid boy," he was heard to growl as he ignored all of them and escorted him away.

xox

That night, Severus and Hermione were sitting by the fire in the library at Prince Hall. They were cuddled up together and had been kissing after they'd finished talking quietly about the day's events. It was the first chance they'd had to be alone all day. Now that Hermione was living at Longbottom Hall, it was a little more complicated than she had first thought it would be.

"I hate leaving you here each night," she said suddenly, knowing it was getting close to that time again.

Severus stroked her face. "It won't be forever."

She snuggled into his chest. "I want to stay," she stated almost petulantly.

Severus chuckled. "After her protective display this afternoon, I would rather keep Augusta Longbottom on side." He was licking the bare flesh he could reach through her open blouse while he spoke. Rearranging her slightly, so he could part the material better. Severus took in the sight of her heaving chest and the stretch of the pale pink lace of her bra. "You are so beautiful," he murmured against the middle of her chest.

Watching what he was doing, he ghosted his thumbs over her covered nipples. She shuddered and moaned.

The craving peaks were hard and erect, and he couldn't resist them. Moving one hand his mouth descended capturing the pebbled flesh in his lips, through the lace.

Hermione groaned loudly, her breath coming in pants. She could feel a fire building in her core, and she wanted to feel his mouth on her properly. "Please…" she pleaded. "Please, touch me, Severus." She brought a hand to the lace and pushed it out of the way.

Severus couldn't say he was taken aback, but he was pleasantly surprised she was getting so bold, this was a positive step. His eyes eagerly took in the perfect maidenly, tight pink nipple now displayed to him. He chuckled and teased it, first he traced circle around the areola with the tip of his tongue. Then he leaned back to examine his handy work, softly blowing on it.

Hermione squealed and squirmed in excitement. "Oh god, Severus… that feels wonderful," she moaned, and before he knew where he was she'd pulled the other lace cup down. "Suckle me," she demanded heatedly. "Please…" and she drew the sound out into a hiss when he obliged.

After lathing the rosy tips and working his way back up to her ear, he crooned, "Did you enjoy that, kitten?"

"Oh yes... more?" she moaned.

"Not tonight, my darling," and he captured her lips as he did up her blouse. "You need to go home." He pulled her up as he stood as well. "Will you come through to study tomorrow?"

"Oh yes," she sighed against his chest.

"Well in that case come through as early as you wish, good night, kitten."

"Good night, Severus," she said softly, as he guided her towards the floo.


	11. The Way Forward

**Disclaimer :- **_This chapter was written for love only. I neither earn anything from it, nor own anything but my plot._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, made this a favourite, followed or just plain read. I appreciate you all. The response to Minerva's plight last chapter was lovely, it was sad what happened to her, but I'm hoping next chapter to give her a second chance. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

hHh

**Chapter Eleven – The Way Forward**

The remainder of the hearing had been set down for one week's time, which placed it after Easter. The house party being held at Malfoy Manor was due to start today, Thursday. Hermione was excited to be going, although she was also very concerned that she wouldn't get enough study for her NEWT exams done whilst there.

There hadn't even been the opportunity to go home to her parents for Easter. She had written to ask them what they were doing for Easter, telling them her plans and enquiring if they would be available to catch up sometime during the holiday. The reply she received showed their displeasure that she had chosen the Wizarding world over the Muggle one.

She was currently sitting with Augusta, having morning tea. "I don't understand them," Hermione sighed. "They have tried to support me through Hogwarts, but it is obvious that they do not understand what being a witch involves." She took a sip of her tea. "It's not something you can just turn your back on. They do not see that it can hurt me and others around me if I ignore my magic," she sighed.

"And they probably never will understand that, my dear." Augusta thought for a moment. "Do you think they would come here, and met us? They could even drive here in one of those Muggle automobile thingy's if they liked. Make it seem more normal for them." She placed her cup down thoughtfully. "When does the house party end?"

"Tuesday," Hermione said.

They both turned as the doors were opened, and the house elf that Hermione now knew as Brittle, came in. "Master Snape is being here, Mistress."

"Well show him in, Brittle." The house elf bowed and Augusta kept talking. "How about Thursday then? We'll try and make it as comfortable as possible for them." She looked up. "Ah, Severus," her attention returned to Hermione. "Get Severus to take you to the Wiltshire township on your way to the Malfoy's. You could do that thing where you talk to them by that handpiece in the booth."

Hermione thought about it for a minute. "Oh, you mean a telephone."

"Yes that's right, invite them for lunch Thursday and we'll see what we can do, ay?"

"Thank you, Aunt Gusie," the young woman stood and kissed her cheek. She looked excitedly up at Severus. "Hello, Severus," she enthused happily, but then blushing as she remembered her boldness of last night.

Severus could read on her face what she was thinking. He took her offered hand and kissed it.

Hermione blushed brightly at the heated glint in Severus' dark eyes. She loved having her hand kissed, it was a custom that had taken her by surprise but she really liked it. The fire in her wizard's eyes though, also sent a delicious shiver down her spine lodging in her lower belly. She discretely squeezed her thighs together in response to the feeling.

But no matter how discrete it was, Severus noticed, and added a knowing smile to his expression. He allowed his thoughts to run away with him for a moment, remembering the night before and some of the things he would like to do. _Oh, you are so delectable my little kitten._ _I can't wait to see those thighs—you think you're squeezing together so delicately-spread wide for my pleasure. Ah, such sweet nectar… my nose can already detect your feminine fragrance right now_. Quirking an eyebrow, he asked, "Are you ready to leave, my dear?"

Augusta watched on as Hermione nodded, wondering if they thought she was oblivious to the nuances of their actions. _They make such a lovely couple_, she thought, and decided to do a little prodding. "So when do you think we should expect an announcement, now my niece is no longer a student?" Her brow rose in a very Slytherin attitude.

Severus smirked. "Perhaps I'm waiting to meet Hermione's parents," he replied smoothly, knowing exactly what she was doing. His eyes never left Hermione's and she saw the corner of his lips rise. "Now cease your provoking, Lady Longbottom, or we shall be late," he continued authoritatively.

xox

Severus took Hermione to Wiltshire on their way to Malfoy Manor. It still filled the Gryffindor witch with almost a kind of wonder that she was discovering wizarding parts to most of the places in England. Of course she knew there were more magical communities than just those in London, and Hogsmeade. However, she was taken with how varied they were, and the community in Wiltshire was different to anything else she had yet seen.

Leaving the apparition point, a wave of their wands modified their robes into more suitable attire, and it didn't take long to find a phone booth for Hermione to deliver Lady Longbottom's invitation. The young woman was a little displeased with the response she received from her parents though, it seemed like she was putting in all the effort and they were acting like children. However, they did agree to come, which was probably something.

Hermione happily informed them that she had someone special that she wished them to meet, and was very disappointed when her mother said, "Of course you were bound to make little friends."

"What does she think; that I'm still ten years old?" she had asked Severus heatedly, afterwards.

"Perhaps she hasn't had the opportunity to see you as an adult," Severus replied evenly. He could see her mother's attitude had hurt Hermione, and he bristled on her behalf. The woman sounded delusional at best.

While they walked, Severus wondered quietly if broaching the subject of a more permanent relationship between himself and Hermione was a prudent idea at their first meeting. Hermione had told him much about her relationship with her parents, and he was fairly certain they were not going to be happy about her marrying into the wizarding world. But of course they had no concept of what it was like for a witch to marry a muggle. He would certainly straighten them out on that score. He knew the ins and outs of that particular arrangement intimately.

It was a lovely day and afterwards they strolled along the canal in the late morning sunshine. Hermione had never seen Severus in muggle clothing before, and couldn't help checking him out as they walked. Of course he caught her at it. "Something about my backside taking your fancy, kitten?"

Of course Hermione went bright red and stuttered, without thinking, "Yes, it's lovely," then clapped her free hand over her mouth. His delicious laugh at her comment, still sent shivers all through her, and she found herself giggling too after she'd recovered.

"Lovely, ay?" he scoffed, then pulling her to a stop, leant forward and whispered in her ear. "Actually, it's nowhere near as sinfully delicious as yours looks," and his thumbs started tracing gentle circles on her hips. They just happened to be in the shadow of a bridge at the time, and Severus pulled her close at the same time as he pushed her back further into the shadows, as his heated breath continued his verbal seduction. His hands reached around her hips to caress said delicious backside. "Do you like that?" he questioned.

Hermione's answer was to open her stance and moan quietly against his mouth. Releasing their kiss a moment, she heard him mutter a Notice-Me-Not and a Silencing Charm. Then Hermione felt one of his hands slide around her hip and dip between her legs, excitement filled her, and without conscious thought she started rocking against his hand.

"Eager little kitten, aren't you?" he murmured, but felt her stiffen and gasp. "Eager is good, Hermione," Severus reassured against her neck, his hands now on the zip of her jeans. "Just relax, love. You'll enjoy this, I promise."

She moaned feeling his fingers slipping into her jeans, drawing delicate circles over her most intimate flesh through her knickers, as her mouth answered into their kiss. Hermione had the urge to push her jeans off and allow him free access to her. But just now she was riveted to what his mouth was doing and what his fingers were doing as they slid easily over the elastic of her knickers.

The feeling of Severus touching her most private place made her feel so wanton. A shivering moan was swallowed into their kiss, Severus' tongue was ardently exploring her mouth, but the addition of his long fingers discovering a place they'd never been before made her almost delirious with lust. Her mouth hungrily responded to his, while her hips started writhing in little circles.

"Oh, you're so wet for me," he whispered, working his way around to her ear. "Do you like me touching you, kitten?" Her answering moan was beautiful. "Shall I make you come, then?"

Bliss was consuming her, and she felt unashamed of her wanton reaction, all she could do was nod and groan her assent against his shoulder.

Severus chuckled darkly, and his finger slipped easily from the sensitive little bundle of nerves to down inside her. Curling his finger, he wasted no time finding that responsive spot in her that he knew would bring her undone while his thumb took over the finger's previous rhythm. It only took several strokes and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. Hermione bit down on his clothed collar bone in an attempt to stifle the screaming groan of pleasure that passed her lips as she came.

Hermione had never felt so cared for in her life. Not only had this amazing wizard just given her the most intense orgasm of her limited experience, now he held her, supporting her until she was able to make her legs function once more. She totally forgot that they were standing under a bridge in Wiltshire, her whole world was reduced to Severus and the pleasure he had just given her.

Feeling a hard length pressing into her stomach, Hermione's hands wanted to explore him the way he'd just explored her, but she wasn't quite sure what to do. She heard a murmured cleansing spell, and giggled despite herself as it bubbled over her still slick flesh. She was a little disappointed that she didn't know how to reciprocate, and that she was too shy to ask.

"You will get the idea in time," Severus encouraged.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" Hermione stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so useless at it all."

Severus kissed her forehead. "You're a Gryffindor, my love, you're very easy to read, and you are most certainly not useless, just inexperienced, and I aim to remedy that as we go, just do as you feel and it will come to you." He watched her blush heatedly, and changed the subject. "Now, would you like some lunch?"

Hermione nodded, and straightened her clothes and hair up. "Yes, lunch would be nice," and she gently pulled his head down to her level and gave him a chaste kiss. "Thank you, Severus."

They walked hand in hand to a charming pub and sat in the beer garden beside the canal watching the barges cruising up and down the water.

xox

Their arrival at Malfoy Manor saw Hermione almost instantly dragged off by Daphne, Padma and surprisingly Pavarti. Daphne knew the place well and eagerly showed the others around the house and grounds. Severus took himself into where the men were playing billiards.

Regulus greeted his friend. "Severus," they shook hands. "It's been too long," he proclaimed.

"Indeed," Severus replied, his eyes pursuing the company. He nodded to Julien, and the Frenchman rose and approached.

"I 'ope ziz day findz you well, Severez?" he asked, also offering his hand.

"Thank you Julien, quite well in fact."

Draco, Cedric and Theo were busy in a far corner playing a card game, but there was no sign of Lucius. Severus watched Draco acknowledge him and rise from his seat. "Lucius was called away," Regulus answered the Potions master's unspoken question. "I believe the board of Governors wanted to get the list of potential new headmaster slash mistress' sorted out before the trial next week."

"Interesting," Severus replied, nodding his thanks for the glass of whisky Draco offered him, the blond wizard having come over to greet his new guest in lieu of his father. Malfoy's were always impeccable hosts. "Father sends his apologies that he was not here to meet you; this meeting was called quite unexpectedly."

Their conversation was interrupted by a floo call, Draco turned to see his father's head floating in the flames. "Is Severus there yet?" he questioned without preamble.

"Yes, Lucius," the deep baritone of Severus Snape replied.

"Ah, Severus, would you be disposed to floo to the Ministry?"

"When?"

"As soon as possible, the board would like to speak with you."

"Very well, I'll floo straight there." Severus looked around himself. "Excuse me please, gentlemen." He summoned his cloak and walked through into the Ministry.

xox

Lucius was waiting for Severus at the Ministry floos. The huge building was almost deserted, it was late in the afternoon, and most people had gone home to start their Easter holidays.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow on seeing his friend's impeccably even expression. "They're taking a small recess so I had time to summon you. We reconvene in ten minutes," Lucius informed him cordially.

"Indeed," the Potions master stated calmly. He had a fair idea why the board would wish to speak with him. The only thing that puzzled him was why he had suddenly jumped to the top of the list. "Shouldn't it be Flitwick or even Sprout here?" he asked as they walked.

"They are, but both have expressed a desire to see someone younger tackle what will be a difficult position. They wish to remain where they are, in the classroom."

"I see," was all the head of Slytherin said in response.

"You are young enough to put some real energy into the position, and it also has to be said that you are no one's puppet, your appointment would reassure parents that impartiality has been restored."

"But I am a single male, young enough to not be trusted by those same parents for other reasons, surely that will be a problem?"

"You are attached, and from what I've seen you are serious about that attachment," Lucius said with a slight smile. "Why you admitted yourself that you have become Hermione's suitor," he continued.

"That may be true, but I'm not rushing things with Hermione for anybody," Severus stated gravely.

"No one is asking you to, Severus."

After a long walk down many black-tiled corridors, the two wizards fell silent as they drew level with the doors of the boardroom. Severus took a deep breath, and they both entered.

Looking around the large oval table, Snape found the Minister, Cornelius Fudge and the entire board of Hogwarts Governors, as well as the before mentioned professors, waiting for them.

After another hour, Severus accepted a job he had never thought of attaining, and walked out of the meeting the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His new deputy was Filius Flitwick, and he, with Pomona Sprout assured him of their full support.

Arcturus Malfoy had offered his services as temporary, Potions professor, well at least until a successor had been suitably trained. It had always been Severus' intention to train Draco to become a Potions master; the boy had the aptitude for the position.

After speaking with Malcolm McGonagall at the termination of the meeting, Severus decided that he would approach Minerva. He had realised that most of her vitriol could be explained away because she was being manipulated and twisted to do another's bidding.

He wondered how he would have handled it, if he had been the one in the same situation, and had come to the conclusion that she might like the opportunity to rectify matters without the interference of Albus Dumbledore.

He also knew Hermione wished to study Transfiguration, and even as much as her being his assistant had furthered his relationship with her, he knew she didn't have the flare for potions Draco did, even if she was beating the blond Slytherin academically. He also knew the young man understood, and agreed with why his godfather had chosen Hermione as his assistant over him. But these were things he needed to discuss with both of them. He sighed; it looked like he wasn't going to get any peace over these holidays.

It was the dinner hour when Severus and Lucius returned to the Manor. There had been a late night news conference before they left, as the minister wanted to quickly assure wizarding Britain that he had their best interests at heart. After the Daily Prophet headline that morning proclaiming, Dumbledore Sacked, had seen the in-basket on his desk spilling over onto the floor with everyone concerned about the future of the school, he wanted the next morning's edition to solve his problems for him.

Severus was not at all certain that this would happen, but he went along with the whole things, knowing this was an amazing opportunity.

xox

The Manor contained several suites of rooms for guests. These rooms contained a common sitting room and two bedrooms both with an en suite. Hermione had spent a few hours before dinner in their joint sitting room going over her notes, and trying to prepare for her exams. No matter how much her peers and Severus assured her she was ready, she was still frustrated that she wasn't getting enough time to herself to study.

When Severus had arrived back from the Ministry they had barely had enough time to bathe and dress for dinner. Hermione had shown Severus a letter she had received that afternoon. "It appears that now Ron and Ginny's mother has discovered I am related to her family she wishes us to all be friends," Hermione said, handing him the missive.

Severus huffed as he read. Placing the letter back on the desk, he leaned forward and kissed her. "My advice is to direct her missive to your aunt and uncle. Let them arrange a meeting at your convenience," he said calmly. "And if I were you, my kitten, I would be cautious about telling that Patil girl too much. She was very thick with that Brown girl, and who knows what is told to whom."

Nodding, Hermione replied, "Yes, I was wondering about that, myself. I would like to trust Pavarti, but I'm just not willing to yet, although I appreciated her words yesterday." The Gryffindor witch wrote a covering note for her aunt and sealed it in an envelope with Molly Weasley's letter. Slipping it in her pocket they went down to dinner.

The evening ended up monopolised by Daphne and Regulus. The latter had proposed to the former just before dinner, and a very excited Daphne was now sporting a brilliant square cut diamond engagement ring. So the rest of the evening had been a sort of impromptu engagement party.

xox

It was now the end of the evening, and very late, it was the first time since they'd arrived that Severus and Hermione had managed any significant time alone. He had given her a quick appraisal of what had happened that afternoon, but now they were discussing it more deeply.

Snape was amazed how quickly they had settled into being a couple. They discussed everything, nothing was off limits and any notions he'd had about her being too young for him were quickly squashed as she discussed and debated with him over issues and common interests. She was most definitely his equal on every front, even if she was a little inexperienced.

The differences in the young woman now she felt supported and secure were wonderful. She had overcome her lack of confidence and even her shyness to a certain extent. As a couple there was really only one more hurdle to true intimacy, and Severus was taking that one at her pace.

He was roused from his thoughts by her soft voice. She was still concerned about her lack of study time."Perhaps I shouldn't have come to the house party," she murmured, comfortably settled in the circle of Severus' arms.

The couple were currently curled up on a comfortable loveseat with some wine, in front of a roaring fire, talking over the day's event. "Neither of us knew that all of this was going to happen, when we accepted the invitation. If it's any concession, I will have to leave for Hogwarts Sunday evening. Perhaps you could accompany me," and his voice took to an even lower register, "that would allow us two nights together, before I have to take you back to Longbottom Hall." His lips started nuzzling her temples. "Would you like that… mmm, my kitten?"

Hermione shivered. "Very much," she murmured, turning her head to look at him. Biting her lip, she gazed at him apprehensively. "Umm, Severus, when we were under the bridge today and you made me feel so… good," she blushed hotly. "Well, I want to… to you know, err, reciprocate. But I wasn't sure what to do," she admitted.

"Come, straddle my legs," he encouraged, shifting her so she was sitting with a leg either side of his lap. "You'll learn, kitten," and he licked the column of her throat.

Hermione groaned, and slid further forward. She saw his eyebrow rise, and he flexed his hips slightly. "Oh!" she squeaked, "that feels nice."

Severus chuckled, his lips on her collar bone, while his hands were caressing her breasts, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her nipples. "Rock against me," he smoothed.

"Ooohhh," she murmured doing as he asked. Soon she was almost grinding down on his erection, only her flimsy silk knickers and his trousers between them. "Oohhh, that's so good," and her head fell back, thrusting her breasts further forward into his hands.

Divesting her of her bra, and the bypassing the buttons on her blouse, his hands pushed the material aside and his mouth sought one of the sensitive pebbled buds. Once his lips closed around her nipple, Severus slid his hands down to her hips, holding her against him.

Hermione started to pant, her hips continuing to circle against his hardness, while her hands pressed his head to her breast as he flexed his hips against her.

"See my kitten, you know what to do," his voice had dropped at least an octave, and it was the catalyst that threw her to her pleasure, as his breath whispered into her ear. He had more stamina than she did, and as she tumbled over the precipice, he watched her, delighted as her whisky coloured eyes closed in rapture.

Hermione could feel her muscles tightening within her, the aching ball at the base of her stomach contracted painfully, and then exploded. "Ooohhh, Severus," her whimper turned into a whine, and then descended into a guttural cry of release.

Collapsing against his shoulder, she panted and groaned in her aftershocks. "Was that nice?" His hot breath arrived on her neck, as he supped afresh on her jaw and throat.

"Mmm-hmm," she agreed, still panting. After a little time, Severus felt her small hands starting to explore his chest, fumbling with buttons and seeking out skin to caress. As she was starting to recover from her pleasure, she questioned, "Severus, may I touch you?"

"Of course, you may," he replied, "do what ever you wish to." He slid his hips a little further down the lounge. Her hands tentatively slipped lower toward his crotch, and he found himself holding his breath.

The air left his lungs in a rush, when she lightly caressed him. She pulled her hand away, "Oh, did I hurt you?" she asked, startled.

"No, far from it," Severus took her hand, still hanging in the air above the item she had meant to touch. "Like this, kitten," and he covered her hand with his and showed her how to stroke him.

Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt to give another person pleasure, or how hard he was. She itched to undo his trousers and wrap her hand around him properly, but she wasn't quite ready for that step yet. Although Hermione happily lost herself watching his closed eyes and the expression of delight on his face as she rubbed him. She felt one of his hands slip up her thigh and his finger push past the silk of her knickers. The fact that she was straddling his legs and her legs were wide open made it feel even better than that afternoon. It didn't take long and Hermione was moaning against his shoulder once more.

As she climaxed, she forgot to stroke him, and her hand was just sat there. Taking the opportunity to call an end to tonight before it went too far, he took her hand away from his crotch and kissed it. "I think it might be time for bed, kitten. Can you manage to get to your room?"

Hermione nodded, and kissed him good night, delicately getting off his lap and coyly turning towards her bedroom on shaky legs.

Severus watched her go. When he heard her door shut, his hand flew to his trousers, and tried to adjust himself, but to no avail. Finally he simply released his rigid shaft and took it in hand. As soon as he made it behind his bedroom door, he put up a silencing charm, divested himself of his clothing. A guttural cry of unresolved passion left his lips as he leant up against the door.

He couldn't even move any further, until his hand with only a few, almost violent jerks, had finished its job. "Oh my sweet Nimue that woman is perfect." He groaned loudly to the ceiling as his legs managed to get him to the shower. Severus stood under the steamy water reflecting on how beautiful and responsive she had felt under his hands. She was his witch, and he was going to make her his, regardless of what he'd told Lucius, they were going to get a ring as soon as they could. He wanted her with him, not stuck at Longbottom Hall alone.


	12. The New Headmaster Proposes

**Disclaimer:- **_I neither earn nor own anything – I think we all know the rest. lol_

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Here is the next instalment of our story. Things get a bit sticky for the Potions master in this chapter when he decides to come clean about things. I hope you enjoy…_

hHh

**Chapter Twelve – The New Headmaster Proposes**

Sunday actually came around very quickly. Everyone rose early for the grand—no magic allowed—Easter egg hunt, but of course most of the party were Slytherins, so there was more than a little 'accidental' use of magic.

Each couple were given a basket and a map, which had the habit of only telling you where the eggs on the other side of the garden were located. The trick, it appeared, was to remember their position until you got there, or if you were smart like Severus and Hermione, you simply undid the enchantments on the parchment, and the eggs were hidden in all sorts of amazing and unexpected places.

This activity however, was actually secondary to what was on Severus Snape's mind this morning. He had it in mind to propose to Hermione, she had quickly become the one thing he realised he could not do without. Their encounters had been reaching the same level of intimacy for about a week now, and he wanted things to go further. He also wanted to pay her a courtesy that he hadn't thought about before. He wanted her to know that she was his before he took her to his bedroom and he was certain Hermione felt the same.

However, there came the awkward part, his sense of honour was demanding that he come clean about his initial intentions toward her, _and_ that disastrous encounter with Bella. All this was playing heavily on his mind. His brain had spent the wee hours working through all the possible scenarios as he lay in his bed last night. He had decided there were several ways Hermione might react to the complete truth. The one he was dreading involved her rejecting him and storming out, probably after a sound hexing.

Severus' thoughts diverged for a moment, he was so proud of his little kitten. She seemed to have her confidence now. Pavarti Patil had said something to her Friday night about Ron Weasley and the Indian witch had regretted it. She would now go back to her Gryffindor friends knowing there was no bluffing Hermione Granger anymore. Mind you, if Hermione accepted him as her betrothed nobody would dare approach her under any circumstances. He cackled softly, laying with his hands linked behind his head, well not unless they were very stupid, anyway.

Now, as they wandered through the beautiful gardens of Malfoy Manor in all their string glory, he knew he had to choose his moment carefully, and once he was content that the others wouldn't stumble across them, Severus guided her to the hidden alcove he discovered on a previous visit to this part of the garden. "Hermione, I have something I want to tell you. I'm hoping you will keep an open mind while I explain to you what I must."

Asking her to sit on the ornate cement bench, he seated himself next to her and picked up both of her hands. "Over the years, I have guarded my heart jealously. I was hurt badly when a callow youth, and I swore I would never allow another witch into my heart again." Severus raised his eyes from their joined hands to her face; she was sitting there a picture of expectant innocence, with her tender pink lip firmly wedged between her teeth.

He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to kiss it until it popped free, and collected his thoughts once more. "When I offered you the position as my assistant, I had fully intended to help you overcome your problems with your house mates and then set you free. However, it hasn't worked out that way.

In the aftermath of the night I rescued you in that hallway, you affected me. I could no longer reason that I was only helping you because you were in a similar position to me when I had attended Hogwarts. This was the same reason I started helping Emily, and I had no trouble letting her go when the time was right, even if there were mitigating circumstances."

He lifted a hand to her cheek. "But you, you lovely witch, I find I can't let you go. You've found the key to the lock on my heart. I tried to deny it, kid myself that I couldn't feel those things for you; that you had to be like Emily, I couldn't feel more than concern for you." Severus watched as her expression became a little concerned, and he hoped this wasn't a bad thing. After a pause he continued again. "I even did something incredibly stupid the first night you stayed in my quarters." Severus took a deep breath and maintained eye contact with her. "After you were in bed that night, I went to another witch to try and excise you from my heart." He heard her gasp, and felt her hand start to leave his, he grasped them firmer. "No, please, Hermione… it was a huge mistake," he said, slightly panicked by her reaction, and his heart twisted when he saw her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry, kitten. I'm trying to be honest with you, please hear me out. I can't ask you what I must until you know the whole truth."

Severus took in her tear filled eyes, they were so trusting. He became mesmerized by them for a moment. Until he heard a tiny sob escape her, she was obviously fearing the worst from his silence. This was confirmed with the soft words she spoke in a broken voice.

"S-so this has all been a l-lie?" She cleared her throat trying not to cry, dropping her head; she stared at her lap.

"NO! Oh Merlin, no." Severus was horrified to have his worst fear confirmed. "I'm trying to tell you that even though that is what I planned, it wasn't possible." He lifted her face to his, by cupping her cheek in his hand. "Hermione I want to make you mine, only mine, forever. I want to ask you to marry me."

"Oh," it was more like a breathy huff of air.

There were words scrambling to get out of her mouth, her thoughts were so jumbled by what he'd told her. "You went to another witch to…" she blushed. "Did you?"

Severus was slow to answer. "Yes," he finally said, sounding suitably ashamed of himself.

"Would you ever do it again?"

"Never, I shouldn't have done it that night; it was very foolish thing to do. I drank myself into a stupor afterwards. In the morning it was Lucius who turned up to knock some sense into me." Severus used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had tumbled, unbidden over her lashes. "Don't cry, sweetheart." He drew her into his arms, and she let him, which he took as a good sign. "I wanted you to know the whole story before we went any further. When I did what I did, I hadn't realised how utterly in love with you I am. I was determined to fight the attraction, stick to my original plan. Help you become the lovely butterfly you have become, and place you into the care of someone better than me. But I find I can't, these last few weeks have been so wonderful. I don't want to give you up."

Hermione thought about what Severus had said. If she was honest she could even pin-point the moment he'd given in to his feelings, it was that first day in the sunken garden at Longbottom Hall. Hermione looked up at him from the circle of his arms. "Severus, there is no one better for me than you," she asserted.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter, starting to place soft kisses around the wispy curls at her hairline.

Suddenly she nestled her head on his chest. "You have treated me as an equal. I have truly felt content with you. Where ever you are is my home." She glanced up at him, "So, ask your question, Severus."

She was accepting him, against all odds she was accepting him; he had to do this right. Running his hands down her arms to settle her further, he slid from the seat onto one knee, without losing contact with her hands. Looking up at her sweet face, he asked the question. "Hermione Jean Granger, would you make me the happiest wizard in Britain and consent to be my wife?"

Hermione's mind went spinning off into the ether, this was almost unbelievable. The wizard she loved more than anything, wanted her too. Finally, a word managed to separate itself from the jumble of thoughts and pass her lips. "Yes…" then more followed, "yes I will marry you, Severus."

Severus suddenly found himself with both his arms full of happy witch. "I love you, Hermione," he crooned to her, kissing any part of her face that he could reach. All thoughts of the staid, cynical wizard the world knew were gone. His witch had accepted him, and she was going to be his.

Pulling back a little, Hermione cupped his cheek with her hand. "And I love you too… so much."

He slid them back onto the seat and proceeded to kiss her soundly, but after some time he remembered the other part of the surprise he'd planned. "There's something for you on the Magnolia tree, see if you can find it." Standing, he assisted her to her feet.

Hermione looked at him with curious eyes. "How do I know where it is?"

"Find a special flower bud and touch it, kitten," were his simple instruction.

Hermione examined the tree. There was one bud that somehow looked out of place. Her hand scooted forward gingerly, and when her fingertips connected the flower bud, it bloomed, revealing an egg wrapped in the same coloured foil as the flower petals. "Oh," she gushed, pulling her hand away in wonder, almost like she'd damage something delicate if she touched it again.

Severus was enthralled by her surprise. "Take it, it won't bite, you know."

"How do you know?"

"Because I placed it here," he murmured, against her hair as he pulled her further into his arms. "Open it."

"Oh," she snickered softly. "What is it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Open it and find out."

"Oh, yes… of course," Hermione muttered.

Severus guided her back to the garden seat and watched her carefully peel the foil from the egg, as she did the chocolate melted away and there was a ring laying in the foil on the palm of her hand.

She stared at it like it was an illusion, and when she heard Severus speak once more she was startled to find his voice wasn't coming from above her, but in front of her once more. Her breath caught in her throat when she realised he was on one knee again.

Plucking the ring off her palm, Severus picked up her hand and carefully placed it on the appropriate finger. He kissed the hand, just as a peacock Patronus swept into the alcove, and Lucius' voice announced that breakfast was ready.

Rising up gracefully, Severus offered his witch, his arm. She was still gazing at the beautiful solitaire diamond ring. Turning her face up to his, she smiled a brilliant smile which made them late for breakfast, as they lingered longer in the alcove, their mouths silent, but very occupied exploring what had quickly become comforting and familiar territory for them.

When they made it back for breakfast, both looking very kiss crumbled. Eyes started scanning for the ring. Most of their party knew they were close to becoming engaged. The wizarding world is a little different to the muggle equivalent. If couples are meant to be together, other wizards and witches can sense the couple's magic meshing together.

This is why courtships are often short, as the couple in question—if they've got any intelligence— know whether they're meant to be or not.

So there was much gushing over Hermione's ring and offers of congratulation for the happy couple.

Lucius Malfoy ever the flamboyant host, proclaimed that there would be a grand ball to celebrate one of his closest friends—and even better, new headmaster of Hogwarts—engagement, and that further more that it would be this coming Saturday night.

xox

Hermione and Severus had now moved back to Hogwarts, and the mammoth task of changing leaders began in earnest. With only another week before the next school term, Severus had many things to organise.

Arcturus had sent in the appropriate papers to the board regulating apprenticeships, for Draco to start acting as his apprentice part-time until he had finished school.

Both Malfoys moved into Severus' old quarters, as master and apprentice and started organising things how Arcturus wanted them. Pomona Sprout appeared from seeming nowhere to help, but of course that was another story entirely.

Severus found that the elves had packed all Dumbledore's belong away, and placed them in storage. So, the first thing on his list was to move his belonging into the headmaster's quarters. The next most pressing tasks were to owl Minerva McGonagall asking her to meet him the next day, and find suitable rooms for Hermione, as far away from Gryffindor tower as possible.

Until they were married, they couldn't be seen to be living together. However, what the greater population of the castle didn't know wouldn't hurt them. So, Severus told the castle to connect his rooms to hers by a hidden passage and a set of stairs.

They then used their own private thoroughfare to access Severus' apartment, and go through to his office. As they approached the connecting door, they saw that it had a spell on it to make it transparent on one side. Like the one way mirrors in muggle television crime shows.

Severus decided to leave it once he'd ascertained that it only worked one way. "It will be handy for you, kitten," he suggested, "you can see if I'm busy before you come in."

Hermione nodded, as they entered the office proper once more. They found a mountain of correspondence that had arrived since his appointment had been announced. The elves had placed stasis spells on the howlers from certain disgruntled Gryffindor supporters.

Hermione laughed as Severus cast a glowering scowl at the red envelopes and vanished the lot of them to the fire, after placing a shielding charm around it. The mini display of fire-works was most entertaining. As he watched it, Severus stated, "Anyone who has anything to say to me can turn up in person to say it. I'm not listening to them screech like banshees about their holier than thou grievances via some cowardly method," he asserted.

Hermione kissed him and said, "Well spoken, my love."

He smiled at her looking thoughtful. "Give me your wand, kitten," he asked, holding his hand out.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look, but placed her wand in the palm of his hand. "I'm giving you the same access to the castle as I have. You can come and go anywhere you please." After keying her into his wards, he handed her wand back, gifted her with a kiss on the tip of her nose, and without another word, sat and set to work at his new desk.

Hermione cackled with glee. She kissed his cheek and proclaimed, "Well, I'm off to the library to study then, let you get your work done."

Hearing her mirth, he glanced up. "I'll see you at dinner time, shall we dine up here?" his mouth twitched, mischievously.

Hermione shivered, and her stomach flipped. She knew what he had in mind, and although she was nervous she was also excited.

xox

As it turned out once Severus started in on the list of things to do, it quickly started expanding, and he discovered that it was going to take much longer than he'd allowed for. No doubt this was why the headmaster floo'd in and out regularly even when he wasn't in residence.

To start with, it had been after lunch by the time they had arrived here anyway. Even though Severus wanted to keep Hermione here with him, they had thought it necessary to stop by Longbottom Hall after leaving Malfoy Manor. This was a courtesy to Augusta, because they didn't want her to hear from anyone else that they were now engaged.

She had actually been more relaxed about their immediate plans than they thought she would be. "I can see you are destined for one another, so as long as you are discrete, I see no reason for Hermione not to reside at the castle, but I'm not so sure about McGonagall apprenticing her," the amiable old witch had said.

"To tell the truth," Severus had told her. "I'm not expecting her to say yes, but it is only fair after what she has been through that she be given a second chance. I have a plan B, which I am much more at ease with." But seeing Augusta's unsettled expression he assured her. "Don't worry, if McGonagall shows the slightest bit of animosity towards Hermione, she will slide out the door on the other end of my wand."

Hermione was pondering this discussion as she wandered back to Severus' office when it came close to the dinner hour. She found on looking through the adjoining door that he was in a meeting, so she turned around and went to her rooms to continue her study until he came for her.

The evening wore on and he still hadn't appeared. Hermione was finally bored with studying and settled down to read with a glass of wine. After the early start that morning and the busy day she'd put in—and probably, the wine—it wasn't long and she dozed off.

An undefined amount of time later she dreamt she was floating on a cloud that smelt just like Severus. She snuggled into it, and it kissed her forehead, she sighed.

Then a soft chuckle roused her and she blinked. "Hello, kitten," Severus' deep voice washed over her.

As she woke, Hermione realised she was being cradled in his arms. They were sitting in his favourite armchair in his sitting room. "Did you carry me all the way up those stairs?"

"Certainly. Did you have some dinner?"

"No, I was waiting for you," she replied.

"I'm sorry, things became very busy. There seems to be a lot of issues that Dumbledore has let slip. I have been in conference with the Minister and most of the board since before lunch. The last of them have only just left," he sighed.

"So I saw when I came up earlier. Then you haven't eaten either?" Hermione asked.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to dinner and then eat without you," said, placing soft kisses on her brow.

"I know you wouldn't, Severus," she giggled at the feel of his five o'clock shadow on her soft skin. She tentatively took the lead and started placing kisses on his face. But suddenly sat bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. "I was enjoying that."

"Oh Crooks, it never even entered my head," she said out of left field, her hands going to her cheeks.

Severus was smiling as he pointed. "Do you think I would forget your orange monster?" he pointed to the other chair. "See, one orange monster, and his lovely companion, both fed and comfortable." He indicated her dozing kneazle and his own sleek black feline.

Crookshanks looked up at Hermione's commotion, but only yawned and reorganised himself, she laughed. "Yeh, happy to see you too, Crooks," and she snuggled back into Severus. "Thank you, you're amazing," she mumbled into his neck.

He graciously accepted her affection for his thoughtfulness, and after much happy kissing, Severus said, "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Hermione instantly tensed in his arms. "I'm not suggesting anything but pyjama clad sleep," he quantified, "We're both very tired."

"Oh, I think I'd like that," she admitted.

"Very good, well let's get ready, then we'll organise something to eat and take it to bed with us."

"Great idea," Hermione agreed.

When Hermione arrived in the kitchen clad in her pyjamas. Severus had the kettle on boiling and had started revolving some bread over the flame of the fireplace. When she arrived and plonked herself on the bench top, he took full advantage, kissing and nipping her neck while they waited.

She arched it and sighed at the hot kisses he was delivering to throat. Licking his way back up to her mouth, she shivered at the sensation of his tongue entwining recklessly with hers and his hands roaming her body in sweeping movements.

It only seemed to take a moment for the kettle to boil and he released her. "You butter the toast and I'll make the tea," Hermione looked at him. "Butter's in that cupboard and knives are there," he said pointing.

"Gee, you worked that out quickly," she said.

"Indeed," he replied a little smugly, but she gave him a disbelieving look. Finally, he laughed. "Oh alright, I admit that I had a look before I came down to find you," he returned happily, and it wasn't long and they were snuggled back up in bed with their supper.

Hermione charmed the sheets to repel any stray crumbs and they happily ate their toast and drank tea. Eventually they lay down, and she nestled into his chest and settled herself, drawing little lines, tracing the pocket on his pyjama top with her finger she inquired, "What do you have to do tomorrow?"

"I'm still waiting to hear from McGonagall," he sighed, and kissed her head. "Her response will determine most of the course of our day."

"What will we do if she doesn't accept your proposal?"

His soft rumbling laugh sent a shiver of need through her, even if his words were curt. "She's not irreplaceable, as I told Augusta this morning, I have another plan as well."

Hermione looked up at him and he leant down kissing her softly. "Now enough talk of other things." When he spoke again he'd changed the subject. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said, stroking her face.

"No," she murmured shyly.

His eyes roamed her face for a moment, and he drew a deep breath through his nose. "You mesmerise me utterly, you're exquisite," he lowered his head, capturing her mouth and they lay together oblivious for a time.

Once their kiss finished, Hermione found herself lost in his arms. He held her tightly and his soft stroking of her back and arms eventually lulled her to sleep, held safely—for the first time—in her wizard's arms.

xox

Having always been a light sleeper, Severus was wokenjust after midnightby a soft incessant tapping from his sitting room. He was only expecting one owl. Rising silently he left the sleeping Hermione and quietly went to see what McGonagall's answer would be. It was a large barn owl that sought admittance.

Severus spelled the window open and the owl swooped through, perching on the back of the chair occupied by the cats. Both Crookshanks and Persephone eyed him distrustfully and the bird snapped menacingly in return. "Behave you lot," commanded a slightly irritated Severus as he retrieved the note.

The message simply read - I have given your proposal due consideration, but I find myself unable to accept it.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Severus couldn't help the little smile that flitted across his lips, he had been expecting this and now he could act on his alternative, and preferred, plan. The Potion master absently conjured some treats for the insistent owl, before he sent him on his way.

The raven-haired wizard was just finishing his own missive when he heard her soft voice. "Severus?"

"Office, kitten," he called, his voice still sleep roughened. The door opened further cautiously and Hermione's head appeared around it. "I hoped not to wake you," Severus said, looking up from his desk.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, looking at the parchment on the desk as she walked towards him. "Who sent the message?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he assured her.

Hermione had already recognised the neat script, so Severus didn't need to answer her second question.

He looked back over his shoulder to where Hermione stood behind him with her arms dropped loosely around his neck. "So it's on to plan B," he stated, knowing she had just read what he had written.

"Mmm," was her only comment, next to his ear.

He nodded, summoning his own bird, and after attaching the note to its leg, he waved his wand at the window. The bird flew a low circle around the room, and swooped out the open window. Severus shut the window again and led Hermione back to bed.


	13. Intimacy

**Disclaimer:- **_I still neither earn anything from, nor own Harry Potter, only the plot is mine._

sSs

**A/N:-**_ Another big thank you to Petite Mule as it is her requested story, and it has been so much fun to write. This chapter is almost solely dedicated to pleasure – Severus and Hermione's pleasure. I hope you all enjoy reading it…_

hHh

**Chapter Thirteen – Intimacy **

Hermione and Severus were awaiting the arrival of their guest at five minutes to nine the next morning. The floo flared and out walked a petite witch with strawberry-blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. Hermione judged that she would be in her early fifties, she was self assured and if she had any nerves about her interview, she hid it well.

"You must be Madame Alyssa Fitzgibbon," Severus said, extending his hand.

The witch nodded and smiled serenely. "Zat iz correct, 'eadmaster Snape," she replied taking the proffered hand gently.

Severus turned to Hermione. "This is Miss Hermione Granger."

"Mademoiselle," she nodded.

"Please have a seat, madame," Severus continued politely. "Hermione," he offered his witch a chair as well, before calling an elf for tea.

Walking slowly in measured steps to the other side of his desk, as he turned finally, he spoke. "Madame, are you aware of why we require a temporary Transfiguration professor?"

"Yes, 'eadmaster. Your letter was very informative. It also zed zat I would be training my replacement," she turned to give Hermione a little smile. "Is zat you, mademoiselle?"

"Yes, madame," Hermione nodded. "I have my most recent academic transcript here, if you would like to see it," Hermione tried not to bite her lip, but old habits died very hard, she willed her teeth to stay together and not capture it.

"Zank you," Alyssa said, holding out a well manicured hand. She spent several minutes perusing Hermione's records, and then nodded. "Oui, I believe you will be suitable. When do you sit your… 'ow you say… NEWTS?"

"My first exam is next Monday, madame," Hermione replied.

The blonde witch nodded once more. "I believe I would like ziz opportunity, but I 'ope in turn, zat you are aware zat I cannot teach past ze end of ze next academic year." Alyssa turned to Hermione. "'owever, if you are agreeable, you can come to Beauxbatons for ze summer and we can undertake an intensive course of study to speed up ze appentizeship."

Severus could see Hermione's mind working and he added. "I'm certain she would be most appreciative of your efforts, madame," he looked pointedly at Hermione to convey to her his approval.

Hermione's countenance cleared with his reassurance, and she said, "Yes, madame, that would be wonderful.

Severus allowed himself a moment to see Hermione settled, and then asked, "I assume then that you will commute while you are with us?"

"Oui, zat would be most beneficial to my circumstances, my 'usband waz not 'appy if I would board wiz you."

"I understand entire, madame. I am pleased you are able to assist us on such short notice, we will make every accommodation we can to make your stay a pleasant one."

"Zank you, 'eadmaster. I would appreciate you making available the academic transcript of all students so I can familiarize myself wiz zem."

"Certainly, madame. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Per'aps tomorrow 'ermione and youzelf would take tea wiz my 'usband and I, and we can sozt out ze paper work."

"Certainly, until tomorrow," Severus smiled and offered his hand.

xox

When they were alone once more, Severus sighed. "I have approached Lupin, to take on the defence position, seeing the current professor took umbrage at my appointment. I know Lupin is unemployed again." Severus shook his head, "People are so annoying with their attitudes, his condition may be debilitating, but it is controllable. There are now two of us on staff who can brew Wolfsbane Potion for him, and if it comes to it, I will cover any classes he misses."

Hermione had installed herself in his lap while they had been talking. She sighed and nodded. "You really have taken his defection from Black and Potter as a good thing, haven't you?"

"It is, kitten. They've always held him down. Out of the four of them he was the prefect. He was quiet and studious, I firmly believe had it not been for Black and Potter that perhaps we might have been friends."

"Maybe you can have that opportunity now, love?" Hermione snuggled into his neck. "Are you planning to ask him to be head of Gryffindor as well?"

Severus didn't answer her first question, he's brow furrowed and he was silent a moment. However, when he spoke it was the answer the second question. "I don't see that I have much of a choice there, he would be the only Gryffindor in the position to do it. Although that is fraught with pot-holes as well," he said thoughtfully, and the worry lines deepened slightly. "Well, I better get back to work, especially if we're going to take the afternoon off tomorrow."

She smiled, and hoped off his lap, but her eyes panned up and down his form. "Have I ever told you that I love it when you're all tightly buttoned and in full regalia. You look so sexy," she said shyly.

"Is that so, my kitten? You will have to tell me more about that very soon. However, at the moment, I have only several minutes until my next appointment." He pulled her down for a kiss, "We definitely will have dinner tonight," he assured her.

"I'll look forward to it," Hermione said, hiding any apprehension she may have felt, and scurried out the connecting door to continue her study.

xox

The day passed quickly and before long, Hermione was sitting opposite Severus having the intimate dinner they'd missed out on the night before. As their meal ended, Severus suggested they sit on the lounge by the fire.

Severus didn't kiss her right away, he allowed Hermione to take the lead wanting to make certain it was her choice. Her slow and nervous kisses were beautiful; they filled him with a burning desire as her partially open lips met his repeatedly bestowing lingering touches that were growing in urgency.

Soon she was devouring his mouth, their tongues sliding exquisitely over each other, twisting, swirling and entwining as they kissed. Finally, he felt her hand moved forward tentatively, she was so nervous it was shaking.

Feeling this Severus broke their kiss, his mouth moving to her ear as he enclosed her hand in his and gently guided it to his shirt for her, keeping it in place softly with one of his. "Don't be anxious love, just take your time, we have all the time in the world." Pulling back to watch her, he saw her lip go between her teeth, and brought his other hand up to pull her head to him kissing her tenderly. "Just take it one step at a time my fretful kitten, but only go as far as you feel confident to, there is no rush."

Severus gathered her into his arms, kissing up her throat to her mouth before exploring it leisurely and methodically, holding her close and trying to relax her as he felt her finally undoing his shirt button, while he relieved her of her blouse.

Once he had done so without breaking their kiss, he could feel the lace of her under-garment on the silk of his still half buttoned shirt, it was delicious, and as if sensing this she rubbed her breasts over his partially exposed chest languidly, making him snicker into her mouth in appreciation of the sensation.

After some time, Hermione managed to undo all his buttons and her hands eagerly explored his chest. As she looked at his bare chest for the first time, she saw it was everything she thought a true man's chest should be. Firm and muscled, with just a sprinkling of raven hair that came to a fine line as it travelled down his stomach and disappeared into his trousers. Hermione saw him watching her hands stroking it as they inched closer and closer to his belt buckle, her heart was thumping in her ears and Severus could see her hands trembling again.

Seeing her bravery had forsaken her and she would need encouragement to relax and enjoy this next step of discovery, he provided it. His velvet voice caressed her ear as he lowered them both to the rug. "Don't be shy my love, come," and she found herself on the rug by the fire, as his lovely voice tickled her ear once more. "Close your eyes, my kitten; it is just you and I." Severus quietly slipped the straps of her bustier off her shoulder then pushed the lace down to reveal Hermione's perfect breasts, their already puckered dusky nipples standing like cherries on ice-cream sundaes as she lay languorously on the rug in front of him. "Hermione, my love, you're so beautiful," he groaned, and his head descended to her lips then further to capture one craving peak in his mouth. His lips closed around her and she exploded with sensation, writhing under his gifted tongue.

"Ohhh," she exclaimed, arching and pushing herself further into his mouth, her chest heaving and her legs parting instinctively. "Ooohhhh." Her breath was coming in pants as his tongue slid down off one and trailed across to the other, with his long dextrous fingers replacing his mouth on the first.

Severus felt her hands leave his chest and her intense exploration of it, and move to undo her skirt; pushing it down her legs Hermione moaned her need to him. "More… touch, please… further down... oh please!" she managed, straining her legs open as her needs overtook her.

Kissing a line down the lace and circling her navel with his tongue, Severus dipped it in the depression, causing her to express her need even louder and this made him chuckle against her flesh, sending a delicious shot of sensation through her. "There's a wanton little creature that's taken you over isn't there, my innocent, little sweetheart. Are you happy to let it?" he asked, knowing she was beyond reason now.

"Ohhh yyeeessss! Touch me, Severus, oh please… touch me now," she demanded, arching her back and writhing towards him.

Hermione was being far more insistent than she'd ever been, her need appearing to have become desperate for fulfilment. This was what Severus had been waiting for, and not breaking contact completely with her as he moved down her, he reached back up with one hand and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb.

She easily parted her lips, and he allowed her to draw his thumb into her mouth before his attention slipped further down. His tongue drew a wet trail from her little belly button over more lace to where he yearned to explore, while this thumb, now being sucked by her was slowly inclining her head towards his legs.

Permitting his eyes to finally drift even further downward, he saw his goal. It was still clad in the scrap of now very wet lace. Her legs were wide open and she was squirming in her desire for contact with something, she had now taken the hand he gave her and was busily licking his fingers and moaning.

Sighing, he could tolerate it no longer and spelled away offending scrap. His eyes burned brightly, being finally granted a view of the most perfect little pussy he had ever laid eyes on. She was flawless, just like he had always known she would be.

His beautiful little kitten had just the right amount of perfectly cultured chestnut curls, exactly the same colour as her copious head of hair. Her legs were straining open, her folds glistening with her sweet liquid and she was now writhing once more. "Such a pretty pussy," he drawled, watching her shiver and increase her efforts with his fingers while her nether-lips pulsed and tensed. He ran his long digit along the very wet curls gracing its lips, causing an explosive groan to leave her as she tensed.

"Touch… more," she demanded, moaning.

Smiling Severus started to stroke her gently while they continued to talk."Better?" he inquired silkily, observing her arched back. Leaving his hand playing, Severus moved back up, tracing his now very licked fingers around her face and down her throat, raising an eyebrow at her heated expression.

Hermione sighed and squirmed when his fingers slipped into her folds where he started rubbing circles. "Ohhhhh," she muttered softly. "That feels so good," and another moan escaped her.

"You are exquisite," he said, bestowing another kiss. Watching her licking her lips he asked quietly, "Is there anything else you would like?" She suddenly went quiet, but he saw her eyes dart to his swollen crotch and linger a moment. Severus kissed her face. "No secrets, love, you can tell me anything."

His fingers didn't stop their work, and he kept kissing her in encouragement. "Well," she said blushing, "I would like..." she tried, a little hesitantly, but lack of experience stopped her. "I don't know what to do," and appearing to try and compensate she reached up into his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him, going to familiar ground to centre herself again.

"Don't worry, kitten, it will come," he said, tilting his head so she could continue down his throat.

"I want..." she said against his neck "I want to see y-your co..."

"Cock?" He inquired, as she tucked his hair behind his ear so she could nibble it.

Her eyes met his sparking, smiling orbs. "Ohhhh yes, Severus," she gasped, "Ohhhh… yes." Groaning, she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, before starting to lick his neck. "Please let me touch you."

"I'm not stopping you, kitten," he replied, slowly sliding a finger inside her and discovering more exquisite velvet walls, she shuddered delightedly and he smiled, starting to move it gently back and forth. Feeling her still intact barrier he pulled back a little, even though internally he felt exalted that she was going to be wholly his, no-one else had touched her.

His fingers made the most delicious noises, and she groaned her appreciation, grinding against his hand and his now curled finger. "All you need to do is touch," he smoothed, and suddenly increased his pressure.

"Ohhhhhh," she managed to groan, before her back ached more and her eyes flickered shut.

"Really, is that nice, my kitten?" All he heard in response was a deep throated groan.

Snickering wickedly his lips descended to hers and he smiled against them. "Don't be nervous," his kisses caressed her softly as his free hand took hers placing it on his swollen crotch. "Rub," he instructed, his hand over hers showing what to do, her initial gasp of breath faded as she felt the hard rigid shape of him through his pants and she became fascinated. "Would it surprise you to learn that making love is a learnt skill?" All he got was a groan in reply. "It takes practice, just do what you feel."

"Ooohhhh," her face contorted and her breathing started to hitch. "It... aaahhhh."

Severus chuckled at her attempts to speak and increased the efforts of his fingers.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," she groaned, "it does?" she was starting to become incoherent from his attentions. Her mouth opened and she saw his tongue come out and lick her lips.

"Yeeesss," he hissed as the rhythm of her hand became firmer, she answered his tongue by extending hers out to meet it, their lips met again and the kiss deepened, becoming an intense exploration. Hermione was writhing in her pleasure and moaning into his mouth as he kissed her.

When he felt her start to tremble he stopped to watch her pleasure, her legs were attempting to open further as his fingers danced in and out of her. He eagerly watched them, giving her back his other hand for her attentions now her hand had learnt what to do on him.

Her juices covered his fingers, and it was too much for him, he wanted his mouth on her. Managing to disregard the complaining throbs of his own aching need in order to get his mouth to her dripping sweetness, she howled powerfully, and instantly climaxed under his attention as soon as his mouth connected with her flesh.

Happily lapping her juices while she quivered and flickered under his probing tongue, he murmured against her silky folds, "Ahh so, so sweet."

It was then as she was writhing in her own ecstasy he removed his hand at her mouth, and she found she desperately needed to touch him more in return.

Without thinking now her hands started undoing his trousers, his hissed intake of air made her still excited centre clamp down once more, but she was now determinedly concentrating of getting her first glimpse of his manhood.

Hermione had never even contemplated acts such as this on her person, but she could not bring herself to care that she was being demanding, or that perhaps she should have been just a little self-conscious or bashful.

Severus moved his legs closer to her in hopeful anticipation to allow her better access, as he happily kept lapping at her satisfaction, intensely pleased she seemed past being nervousness about it and was about to take the next bold step.

Still moaning and shuddering her pleasure, Hermione reached both hands over now eager to release him. With only slight trepidation now she popped the next buttons, but almost jumped, then giggled when the engorged head of his shaft slipped into view. After a moment of looking at it she lightly stroked the beading moisture across it, making Severus groan, hands shaking, she reached inside his trousers and wrapped her hand around him. He was so smooth and felt so luscious under her fingers, so lovely she instantly needed to see him all, and quickly disposing of the last impediments she exposed him.

Severus was perfect, the man in question had stilled his attentions to her to allow her to make her discoveries without distractions, and he was happily watching the expressions flitting across her pretty face as his impressive manhood was revealed to her. Having satisfied himself she was at ease with this new step, he no longer resisted her sirens call to him.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned, deep in her throat as she felt him starting to excite her again with his tongue. Not relinquishing her hold on his shaft, she caressed the length in response to his attentions to her. She heard Severus groan into her and it sent a corresponding shiver through her. Shifting her shoulders so she could reach him, she tentatively at first started placing loving kisses up and down him.

He felt right under her lips, she licked him like a lolly pop, and was fascinated when he twitched in response. He tasted amazing and all she could do was groan her approval. Her mouth descended on him, and knowledge of what to do suddenly seeming to burst forth from her brain. She took the head inside her mouth, tasting the salty moisture she rolled her tongue around him remembering what she had been doing with his fingers.

Finally, she realised why Severus had let her suck his fingers as her coached instincts kicked in, and she was using her mouth like she had always done this. Reaching into his trousers again she released the remainder of him and she heard a muffled sigh of pleasure, her mouth and hands were now all over him. "Severus I want you," her voice pleaded.

Severus turned and moved up her body, he started gentling her face with tiny kisses, his voice murmured suddenly, while still kissing her lust hazed face. "Are you certain, my love?"

"Yes, oh yeessss… want more... need more, now!"

Giving her another lingering kiss, he hooked her knees around his elbows opening her legs as far as they would go. Positioning himself between, he rubbed the head of his rigid member up and down her opening, watching it sliding in the wetness.

Hermione groaned at the feel of him, and gasped when she felt him push a little and the head slid inside her. Withdrawing, he did it again sinking a little further. Hermione's eyes opened wide as his stiff length started stretching her walls. Ever so slowly he pushed further, entering almost one step forward and two back allowing her to feel herself stretching and become secure with each step so he wouldn't hurt her anymore than necessary.

Finally withdrawing and pushing again he came up against her barrier and stopped. Being this far inside her, he rose up over her body, kissing her face gently. "This step ties us together irrevocably, no going back," he murmured.

Her voice was soft but steady. "Severus, I love you, this is what I want." She moved her hands to his face and reaching forward kissed him. "Make me yours, completely," she whispered.

His black eyes sparkled with his need to finally be complete, and he merely nodded not trusting his voice, before kissing her in return.

After some moments he whispered, "Give me your hands, kitten, and squeeze tightly. I'm sorry but this may hurt."

Hermione gave him a slightly scared expression but nodded and gave him her hands, he withdrew until only just inside her, and with one swift snap of his hips the deed was complete.

A sob escaped her as her nails dug into his hands and her eyes filled with tears at the stab of pain. Severus nestled between her thighs, resting over her on his elbows. He held himself perfectly still and murmured words of comfort while he kissed and stroked her face until he felt her starting to relax around him, getting use to the feeling of fullness and allowing the pain to subside.

As it did so, Hermione was aware of an instant feeling of utter completeness. "Oh," she gasped and smiled, Severus smiled in return knowing they were feeling the same.

Once she appeared recovered, he tentatively pulled back just a little. "All right?" he inquired, and saw her nod, so he slowly pushed back inside again, and she sighed. Taking this as approval he moved more this time and found her offering more consent, so he started to establish a steady rhythm.

His mouth found hers and he joined them more firmly, the sensation of their tongues entwined and sliding, coupled with the now delicious burn of his cock sliding in and out of her, saw Hermione totally incoherent. The only sound she was capable of uttering was a groan that started in the back of her throat and built, before it joined the corresponding sound being articulated by him, with their mouths and hips locked together.

After a little time Hermione had the urge to meet and compliment his movement, she experimentally shifted her pelvis and his corresponding groan told her to do it again. Soon they were dancing in rhythmic counterpoint as emotion and sensation built. The rest of the world no longer existed it was just them and the sensations they were experiencing concentrating on where their bodies were joined, and their hands as they now swept each other, caressing and stroking.

Hermione finally grasped his shoulders to hold on, she had to hold something she felt like she was floating away on a sea of molten hazy bliss and with each of his driving pushes, she was sailing further out. Meeting and reciprocating every thrust was completely overwhelming her, she had never felt such sensations like this, ever.

Their mouths still joined, their tumultuous climax began to engulf them, their voices rambled unable to stifle the utterances of love and passion they heard escaping them.

Slowly becoming deeper and louder, Hermione could feel herself on the very edge of a sweeping chasm, she was shaking, her chest heaving, and all of a sudden she stilled and her breath hitched.

At the identical moment she felt Severus tense, he was holding himself back wanting to go when she did. In the blink of an eye his hot breath was in her ear. "Come, kitten come for me."

With that her body dove into the rift, a howling exclamation erupted from deep within her loud and long, and her velvet internal walls clamped down so hard on him he thought he'd die as he hurtled after her into the abyss, head thrown back, tendons straining, Severus groaned his satisfaction in a deep guttural cry of delight.

Laying on the rug panting and now totally incoherent, Hermione's eyes tried to open and focus, when after a little time she felt herself being pulled tighter into Severus' arms, and her face being caressed with his gentle kisses. "Don't try and open your eyes, float with it sweetheart, I have you," his voice washed over her as he kept kissing her.

"I've never felt like this," she mumbled in wonder.

"Indeed," his amused chuckle rumbled next to her ear. Severus was oblivious to everything but the incredible joy he felt at finally having Hermione as his completely. After a time, he spoke softly to her ear. "Come, I think it's time for bed," and forcing his legs to hold him up as he rose.

Severus went over to the pile of clothes, retrieving both their wands, then used a cleansing spell on both of them, he did up his trousers enough so he could walk, and stuck the wands in his pocket. "Put your arms around my neck," he said gently, as he squatted beside her.

Only hearing him in the distance Hermione reached up, smiling luxuriously at him, and she wound her arms around him as instructed. Sliding his arms under her, he effortlessly lifted her into them and straightened up. The door sprang open and he carried her up the stairs on the other side.

When they arrived in the massive bedroom, Severus placed her on the bed, and walked to the bathroom cupboard, returning he held out a vial of potion. "For your protection, it works for five days."

Hermione took it with a shaky hand and drank, as he continued, "It will protect in retrospect just in case, but only if taken within half an hour of coitus." He watched her nod her understanding and smile at him. "I've charmed the mirrors you are most likely to use to remind you when you are due in case you forget."

Hermione grabbed his arm pulling him back down to her. "You take such good care of me, I love you," she gushed and reaching up she kissed him.

"I love you too," he replied, stroking her cheek. "Do you have any pain?"

"Just a little" she replied, and he instantly produced a Pain Potion as well.

Severus slid into bed next to her, and Hermione nestled into his chest and settled herself, drawing the same little lines with her finger as last night, but this time on his bare chest. "That was amazing, thank you."

He sighed and kissed her head. "No, thank you. There was a moment yesterday morning where I thought I'd lost you, and that really scared me. I'm sorry you had to wait until tonight."

"I'm glad you told me, it was very brave of you, and I possibly would have been more upset about last night, had I known how incredible tonight would be."

His soft rumbling laugh sent a shiver of need through her once more. "Braveness my little Gryffindor, really?" But she was already asleep.

He kissed the sleeping woman's head. "I love you," he murmured, chuckling softly as she mumbled something inarticulate in her sleep, and snuggled further into his arms. "You are so precious, my beauty," he told her but no more comments were heard, and finally his own eyes closed.


End file.
